Hochmut
by Demetra
Summary: Das 12. und letzte Kapitel! Ein Kapitel über Verantwortung, Hoffnung und Liebe(?). Nach dem Ringkrieg treffen Legolas, Aragorn und Alann in Minas Tirith wieder zusammen. Bitte ein paar letzte Reviews!!! (Verdammt, ich kann meine Helden nie gehen lassen!)
1. Die Stadt

Anmerkung: Dies ist meine erste Fiction in diesem Bereich, ich hoffe, meine aus Büchern und Film zusammengesuchten Informationen sind richtig! Und reviewt mir bitte!!! Ansonsten: Viel Vergnügen!!  
  
Zeithinweis: Das 3017. Jahr des Dritten Zeitalters  
  
Hochmut  
  
Teil 1 - Die Stadt  
  
Die Stadt der Menschen war ekelhaft. Zusammengedrängte Häuser erhoben sich halb aus Bergen von Schlamm und Unrat, die von achtlosen Händen einfach aus den Fenstern befördert worden war. Nun, da die Dämmerung über den Horizont kroch und sich, einem schwarzen Tuch gleich, über das Firmament legte, wurden Fackeln und Öllampen entzündet und das Leben in den Spelunken begann zu pulsieren.  
  
Legolas Grünblatt zog die Kapuze seines Umhangs weiter in sein Gesicht und schob die Schultern nach vorn. Aufgrund seiner Größe fiel er schnell auf und das war etwas, das er unter allen Umständen vermeiden wollte. Wachsam spähte er umher, das eingeschränkte Blickfeld störte ihn. Sein Begleiter warf ihm einen raschen Blick zu. Wie Legolas selbst war er unauffällig gekleidet und verbarg sein Antlitz unter einem zerrissenen Reisemantel. Wer seine raue Gestalt sah, käme nicht auf den Gedanken, dass sich hinter der Maske des Waldläufers etwas ganz anderes verbarg. Ein König. Aragon, Erbe Isildurs, des legendären Königs von Gondor.  
  
Aber das war nicht der Grund, warum Legolas ihn begleitet. Es war ihre Freundschaft, die sie zusammen in dieses neue Abenteuer führte. Sie waren sich in Bruchtal begegnet, im Hause Elronds, eines mächtigen Führers der Elben, der auch Aragorns Ziehvater war. Aragorn, ein Fürst, verborgen unter einer Schicht von Blut, Dreck und Schweiß. In Elronds Haus war der Waldläufer auch Arwen begegnet, Elronds liebreizender Tochter und hatte sein Herz verloren, das unter seiner harten Schale leidenschaftlich schlug. Legolas Lippen verzogen sich im Angesicht der Erinnerungen nur leicht. Menschliche Emotionen waren etwas Seltsames. Er selbst hatte Elrond zu dieser Zeit als Botschafter seines Vaters, König Thranduil von Düsterwald, besucht und hatte die beginnende Romanze anfangs zu vereiteln gesucht. Arwen war eine Prinzessin der Elben, kein gewöhnliches Weib, das für einen Menschen gut genug war.  
  
Dass Aragorn kein gewöhnlicher Mensch war, hatte er erst mit der Zeit herausgefunden. Wie er selbst liebte Aragorn den Wald und die Freiheit der Natur. Seine Gabe, in den Wind zu lauschen, mutete fast elbisch an und in seiner bestimmten Art gelang es ihm, Legolas davon überzeugen, dass nicht alle Menschen verabscheuungswürdige, schwache Wesen waren.  
  
Doch zurzeit war Legolas fast wieder geneigt, vom Gegenteil auszugehen.  
  
"Sie sind wie Tiere, die ihre eigenen Nester verschmutzen", sagte er leise, in verächtlichem Tonfall zu seinem Begleiter, als sich ein betrunkener Bauer an ihnen vorbeidrückte und einen durchdringenden Geruch nach Bier und Erbrochenem verströmte.  
  
Aragorn lachte leise.  
  
"Nur Mut, mein Freund. Vielleicht gelingt es Dir, Ihnen einen Hauch von Stil und Haltung beizubringen!" Er wies auf das nächste Gasthaus, aus dem trunkenes Gelächter zu ihnen herüberschallte. "Dort könntest Du anfangen. Ich bin überzeugt, Sie werden begeistert sein."  
  
"Wenn dies ein Versuch ist, einen Witz zu machen, so ist das gründlich misslungen", murmelte Legolas, überhaupt nicht amüsiert. Er gab es ungern vor sich selbst zu, aber er war angespannt. "Wann, sagtest Du, treffen wir Deinen Bekannten?"  
  
"Im Laufe dieser Nacht", lautete die überaus knappe Antwort, denn sie näherten sich der Tür der Schenke. Durch die durch Feuchtigkeit verzogenen Balken traten sie ein, die Gesichter noch immer sorgsam verborgen. Eine Wolke Tabakdunst, geschwängert mit dem Geruch nach verbranntem Öl und garem Fleisch, wogte ihnen entgegen. Fröhliche Zecher bevölkerten die Theke und die Tische und dralle Dirnen, deren Brüste aus den Ausschnitten ihrer schmutzigen Kleider quollen, bewegten sich mit schwingenden Hüften umher, um Kunden anzulocken. Mit einem kleinen Seufzer dachte Legolas an die schönen, elegant gekleideten Frauen seines Volkes, während er Aragorn durch die Menge folgte. Streicher, wie man ihn in manchen Gegenden auch nannte, gelang es, fast perfekt mit seiner Umgebung zu verschmelzen. Er orderte zwei Krüge Starkbier und wies auf eine weniger stark frequentierte Ecke, in die sie sich zurückzogen. An die Wand gelehnt, immer den Ausgang im Blick, beobachtete Legolas das bunte Treiben. "Was ist, magst Du das Bier nicht?" erkundigte sich Aragorn und obwohl Legolas sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, wusste er, dass der Mensch ihn aufzog. Deswegen sparte er sich eine Antwort und stellte seinen Krug beiseite.  
  
Im nächsten Moment stolperte ihm eine mit einem vor Dreck starrenden Kapuzenmantel bekleidete Gestalt in die Arme, die sich kurz an ihm abstützte und dann mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung davon glitt. Es dauerte nur eine Sekunde, bis Legolas fühlte, das das Gewicht an seinem Gürtel geringer geworden war. Dieser verflixte Lümmel hatte ihm den Geldbeutel abgeschnitten! Ohne lange zu überlegen, eilte er in Richtung des Ausgangs, wo die verdächtige Person soeben in die Dunkelheit verschwand.  
  
Erstaunlich gewandt huschte der Dieb davon, in eine enge Gasse hinein. Legolas machte sich an die Verfolgung. Zunächst schien sich der Dieb in Sicherheit zu wiegen, doch dann drehte er den Kopf ein Stück und Legolas konnte an dem Ruck, der durch die Gestalt ging, erkennen, dass er entdeckt war. Plötzlich begann der Verfolgte zu rennen, schneller, als Legolas es jemals bei einem Menschen gesehen hatte. Der Schurke stieß Fässer um, schlug Haken und sprang aus dem Lauf über eine mindestens 14 Fuß hohe Mauer aus Bruchsteinen. Legolas überwand all diese Hindernisse mit der ihm eigenen Wendigkeit, von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr davon überzeugt, dass dies kein gewöhnlicher Gegner war.  
  
Dann, von einer Sekunde zur anderen, endete ihre Jagd in einer Seitenstrasse, die eine Sackgasse war. Der Flüchtling wirbelte herum, gehetzt wie ein Tier in der Falle. Ein Dolch blitzte in seiner Hand auf, von schmutzigen Fingern krampfhaft umklammert. Erst jetzt fiel Legolas auf, wie klein sein Gegner war. Dennoch, es war immer Vorsicht geboten. Er zog sein Schwert, das mit einem leisen Singen aus der Scheide glitt.  
  
"Wirf mir die Börse her und ich überlege mir, ob ich Dich töte", rief er in stahlhartem Ton. Bei den Wäldern seiner Heimat, er hatte wirklich genug von dieser Menschstadt! Dass er es nötig hatte, einen gemeinen Verbrecher zu fangen, grenzte an Lächerlichkeit. "Wird es bald, Bursche!"  
  
Ein Klicken ertönte hinter ihm, ein vertrautes Geräusch, das in aller Klarheit in sein Bewusstsein drang. Das Zischen einer Sehne, deren extreme Spannung im Bruchteil einer Sekunde abfiel. Das Sirren eines Geschosses. Er warf sich zur Seite, fuhr herum, doch er war nicht schnell genug. Mit einem hässlichen Knirschen bohrte sich der Bolzen einer Armbrust in seine Schulter, zersplitterte den Knochen. Der Aufprall riss ihn von den Füssen und als er wieder aufspringen wollte, ungeachtet der Schmerzen, fühlte er kalten Stahl an seiner Kehle.  
  
Der kleine Dieb hatte einen Komplizen, einen grobschlächtigen Kerl mit einem von Narben entstellten Gesicht, und dieser war äußerst gut bewaffnet. Sein entschlossener Blick ließ vermuten, dass er nicht zögern würde, von diesem Vorteil Gebrauch zu machen. Mit einer verächtlichen Geste trat er gegen Legolas Kopf, der in der Wolke von Schmerz und Konfusion, die ihn überfiel, merkte, wie seine Kapuze verrutschte.  
  
"Schau an, ein hochnäsiges Spitzohr", raunte der Bandit mit einer heiseren Stimme, die von zuviel Tabak und Schnaps zeugte. "Wie wäre es, wenn ich Dir Dein elegantes Gesicht zerschneide?"  
  
Im selben Moment, in dem die Drohung ausgesprochen wurde, ertönte eine weitere Stimme.  
  
"Drag, lass ihn in Ruhe!" Der kleine Dieb gelangte mit entschlossenen Schritten in Legolas Blickfeld. In seiner dunklen, leisen Stimme vibrierte eine seltsame Note, die nicht recht zu identifizieren war. Sorge? Unruhe? "Wir haben eine Abmachung!" Drag schnaubte abwertend und in seinen Schweinsäuglein blitzte ein berechnendes Glitzern auf, als er den Beutel in der Hand des anderen bemerkte. "Wir haben das Geld, das reicht. Komm schon!"  
  
Legolas sah das Geschehen kommen, doch er stieß keinen Ruf der Warnung aus. Der grobschlächtige Halunke entschied sich blitzschnell, den Entscheidungen seines körperlich stark unterlegenen Komplizen nicht mehr zu folgen oder gar die Beute zu teilen. Mit einem Grunzen sprang er vor und rammte einen Ellbogen mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht des völlig überraschten zweiten Diebes. Ein Knochen brach, vermutlich die Nase, dann sank die kleine Gestalt bewusstlos zusammen.  
  
Doch auch Drag hatte kein Glück. Er sprang über seinen betrogenen Gefährten und grabschte gierig nach der Geldbörse, die achtlos zu Boden gefallen war. Ein Wurfmesser landete nur Sekunden später in seinem Hals und durchtrennte seine Hauptschlagader. Blutend sank er in die Knie, mit verwundertem Blick, der schnell starr wurde. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch schlug er tot auf dem Boden auf.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn tauchte aus den Schatten auf und eilte besorgt zu seinem Freund. "Zum Teufel, hättest Du nicht auf mich warten können?"  
  
Der Elf kam mit der Hilfe des starken Armes des Waldläufers auf die Beine. Von seiner Schulter ging ein dumpfer Schmerz aus, der in alle Teile seines Körpers zu strahlen schien. Sein Pulsschlag pulsierte in der Wunde, in der noch das Holzgeschoss steckte.  
  
"Ich erledige meine Angelegenheiten allein", brachte Legolas hervor und tastete nach der Verletzung. Warmes Blut quoll hervor, genau am Rand seiner verborgenen Weste aus Mithril. Er hatte wirklich kein Glück gehabt an diesem Abend. Zu allem Überfluss schien sich eine heiße Spur ihren Weg von der Wunde zum Herzen her zu bahnen, langsam, aber mit tödlicher Stetigkeit. "Der Pfeil war vergiftet." Das war eher Feststellung als Fluch.  
  
"Komm, wir suchen Dir einen guten Arzt!" Aragorn bemühte sich, aufmunternd zu klingen, doch er konnte seine Besorgnis nicht verbergen. Legolas wusste, dass sein Freund etwas von Heilkunde verstand, doch vielleicht nicht genug, um die Vergiftung zu stoppen. "Was soll ich mit den beiden machen?" Er wies mit dem Kopf auf die beiden bewegungslosen Gestalten am Boden. "Ist der Kleine auch tot?"  
  
Legolas schüttelte den Kopf, um den seltsamen Nebel zu vertreiben, der sich darin zu bilden schien. Er blinzelte, kämpfte um klare Sicht.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Lass sie liegen, ich -."  
  
Die Welt versank für ihn in Schwärze, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte. Das Letzte, was er spürte, war Aragorns Arm, der ihn stützte.  
  
***  
  
Er schwebte schwerelos, getragen von einer weichen Wolke. Sein Geist versuchte ihm zu vermitteln, dass er wohl in einem Bett liegen musste, gestützt von Kissen. Doch immer wieder verlor er den Bezug zur Realität, sah ihren Verlauf nur in flüchtigen Schemen aufblitzen.  
  
Aragorns Miene erschien über ihm, besorgt, fachkundige Hände berührten seine Schulter. Ein Reißen, ein jäher Schmerz, der metallene Geruch seines Blutes. Was war geschehen? Wie kam er her? Warum wirkte sein Freund so besorgt? Er schlief doch nur, oder etwa nicht? Etwas musste doch geschehen sein. Der feurige Pfad der Pein, den er wie einen Eindringling in seinem Leib fühlte, schreckte ihn nicht. Fast war es wie eine Befreiung, denn Ströme von Lethargie und Erwartung verbreiteten sich von jenem Pfad in seinem Körper. Seine Glieder waren schwer, so schwer. Er wollte schlafen. Wollte nichts mehr sehen und nur noch sich selbst fühlen. Ein Kreis von Dunkelheit formte sich in seinem Kopf und seinem Brustkorb, der dumpfe Schlag seines Herzens dröhnte in ihm wieder. Wie die Glocken der Städte der Menschen, erstickt und vibrierend. Langsamer werdend.  
  
Streitende Stimmen rissen ihn aus der willkommenen Finsternis. Aragorn. Er stritt mit einer Person, die mit großer Dringlichkeit auf ihn einredete. Eine weiche, dunkle Stimme, in der unnachgiebige Schärfe zu hören war. Aragorn würde abwiegeln, er würde ihm, Legolas, die Ruhe beschaffen, die er brauchte. Tatsächlich trat wieder Stille ein. Endlich. Dann erstrahlte das Licht, neben ihm. Es schloss sich um ihn wie die schützenden Arme einer Mutter. Er kannte das Glühen, vertraut, ein Teil seines Lebens. Mit großer Anstrengung öffnete er die Augen, um das Bild, das sich ihm bot, aufnehmen zu können.  
  
Neben seinem Bett stand eine Elbin. Sie war sehr klein und in ein schlichtes Gewand aus grüner Gaze gehüllt, das ihre schmalen Körper umspielte. Legolas erkannte, dass er träumte und gleichzeitig wachte. Das ernste, gütige Gesicht der Frau war real, doch innerhalb einer Sekunde wechselte sein Blickwinkel. Jetzt sah er, dass er sich in einem Zimmer der Herberge befand, in der er bestohlen worden war. Und die Elbin verlor ihre Schönheit, das Traumbild wich einer abgerissenen Gestalt mit struppigen Haaren und einer feinen Narbe, die sich über ihre schmutzige linke Gesichtshälfte zog.  
  
Sie war der Dieb. Die Körpersprache und die Sprechweise waren unverkennbar, ebenso wie die hässliche Prellung über ihrer leicht deformierten Nase. Doch das war Legolas im Moment gleich. Die Erkenntnis, die nur langsam in sein Gehirn sickerte, regte ihn nicht derart auf, wie sie es tun sollte. Was wollte sie nur von ihm? Die Elbendiebin? Sein Blickwinkel wechselte wieder, er kehrte in das Land seiner Vorstellung zurück. Wieder war sie jene Lichtgestalt, von der goldenen Aura umhüllt. Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante zu ihm und legte eine Hand auf seine schmerzende Schulter. Von einer zur anderen Sekunde machte sich darin ein Gefühl der Wärme breit, so als setze sich das Licht, das sie ausstrahlte, in seinem Körper fort. Ihre Lippen formten elbische Wort, deren weicher Dialekt ein Wohlklang für seine Ohren war.  
  
"Ich bin Alann, mein Herr", wisperte sie. "Ihr seid durch meine Schuld verwundet worden, aber ich werde es wiedergutmachen, denn ich habe mir geschworen, nie einen Elben zu verletzen. Vertraut mir. Ich werde Euch heilen." Legolas' Geist begann, Widersprüche zu formulieren. Warum lockte sie ihn in eine Falle, damit ihr Komplize ihn verwundete, um ihn später zu retten? Und warum hatte sie es dennoch versucht? "Ich merke, dass Ihr zurückkehren und die Wirklichkeit erkennen könnt", fuhr die leise Stimme Alanns fort. "Strengt Euch an. Lasst die Dunkelheit zurück."  
  
Ihre tröstliche Nähe machte es Legolas unmöglich, an etwas anderes zu denken als an sie. Sie war der Mittelpunkt seines Traums, traurig und schön. Ihre Jugend überraschte ihn. Und er merkte, dass er, je mehr Gedanken er sich machte, um sie, um ihr wahres Gesicht und um die Umstände seiner Verwundung, langsam auftauchte aus jener Schwärze, die seinen Köper zu verschlingen suchte.  
  
Eine lange Zeit blieb sie bei ihm, vertrieb seinen Schmerz und die Spur des Gifts durch die Berührung ihrer Hand, flößte ihm ein bitter schmeckendes Getränk aus Kräutern ein, das sie bereitet hatte. Und als er irgendwann wieder ins Dunkel glitt, war es ein tiefer, heilsamer Schlaf, der ihn umfing.  
  
***  
  
Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das bleiverglaste Fenster und erwärmten den kleinen Raum. Legolas erwachte blinzelnd, da er sich geblendet fühlte. Einige Sekunden war er desorientiert, doch dann erinnerte er sich. An die Ereignisse des Abends und der Nacht. Für einige Momente blieb er liegen und tastete vorsichtig nach seiner Schulter, die sich unter dem gekonnt angelegten Verband merkwürdig taub anfühlte. Aber zumindest lebte er noch und die Vergiftung schien von der Behandlung durch Alann kuriert worden zu sein. Die Selbstheilungskräfte seines Volkes würde das Übrige tun, um ihn innerhalb eines Tages wieder vollkommen genesen zu lassen.  
  
Er stand auf, zog sich an und verliße das Zimmer. Über eine steile Stiege, die zum Schankraum führte, klettert er hinab und musste bei manchem tiefhängenden Balken den Kopf einziehen. Im Kamin der Stube brannte ein Feuer, über dem am Spieß ein saftiges Ferkel schmorte. Fett tropfte zischend in die Glut und hinter der Theke ordnete die mollige Wirtsfrau Krüge in die Regale. Sonst war es außergewöhnlich ruhig. An der Theke saßen zwei stille Zecher, die noch oder schon wieder ihr Bier tranken. In einer Sitzecke, verborgen durch halbhohe Halbtrennwände, stieg aus einer Pfeife wohlriechender Tabakdunst auf.  
  
Aragorn saß entspannt auf seinem Stuhl, wie stets halb unter seiner Kapuze verborgen. Vor ihm stand ein Becher mit Apfelmost und ein Teller mit Fleisch, wie Legolas beim Näherkommen bemerkte. Dem Waldläufer gegenüber hockte die Diebin. Sie trug ein abgewetztes Lederwams, eine weite Hose und hohe Schaftstiefel, die auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hatten. Ihre dunkelbraunen Haare, verfilzt und unregelmäßig geschnitten, waren zu einem lockeren Zopf gefasst, der ihre Ohren verbarg. Ihrem Gesicht wurde durch die Narbe, die verblassende Schwellung ihrer gebrochenen Nase und die tiefen Ringe unter ihren dunklen Augen ein großer Teil seiner elfenhaften Schönheit genommen. Kaum zu glauben, die Diskrepanz zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit.  
  
Alann bemerkte ihn als Erste und erhob sich. Schuldbewusstsein spiegelte sich in ihren Augen, offenen Gefühle, die sich für eine Elbin eigentlich nicht ziemten. Legolas vermutete, dass sie kein Reinblut war, vermutlich war ein Elternteil menschlich gewesen. Eine Woge vom Abscheu erfüllte ihn. Es war unter der Würde jedes Elben, ein Leben als Verbrecher zu fristen. Aber in der jungen Diebin schien wohl der Einfluss der Menschen in vielen Dingen überhand zu nehmen. Alann - was für ein seltsamer Name für eine Elbenfrau. Dass ihr die Heilkräfte ihres Volkes geblieben waren, war sicherlich ungewöhnlich. Er gab es ungern zu, aber sie hatte ihm wohl das Leben gerettet. Auf die Ärzte der Stadt hätte er keinen roten Heller gegeben.  
  
"Legolas Grünblatt", sagte sie förmlich. "Es freut mich, Euch wohlauf zu sehen."  
  
"Was man zum großen Teil Euch zuschreiben mag, allerdings verschuldet Ihr, dass es überhaupt Zweifel an meinem Wohl geben musste", beschied er ihr kühl und sah, dass er sie getroffen hatte. Wortlos rutschte sie auf der Bank herum und machte Platz für ihn. Aragorn blickte auf, ein halbes Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln.  
  
"Gut, dass Du wieder auf den Beinen bist." Er nahm einen Schluck Most und klopfte seine Pfeife an der Tischplatte aus. Sein Gesicht drückte unverhohlene Besorgnis aus und Legolas wusste, dass diese Miene nichts Gutes versprach. "Es gibt einiges zu besprechen. Mein Freund Goran ist tot. Stich zwischen die Schulterblätter. Er wurde im Morgengrauen unweit von hier in einem Stall gefunden."  
  
"Dann werden wir wohl nicht erfahren, warum er Dich um Hilfe ersucht hat", stellte Legolas relativ trocken fest und blickte ungehalten zu Alann herüber, die mit einer fast unverschämten Selbstverständlichkeit der Unterhaltung folgte. "Oder hat er einen Hinweis hinterlassen?"  
  
"Erstaunlich, wie Du mir die Worte aus dem Munde nimmst!" Aragorn beugte sich vor und senkte die Stimme, als sich die Wirtsfrau ihnen näherte und den benachbarten Tisch abzuwischen begann. "Er trug ein Schreiben seines Stadtvorstehers bei sich, in dem dieser mich um Hilfe in großer Gefahr bittet. Mehr konnte ich nicht erkennen, denn das Blut hatte die Tinte aufgelöst. In seiner ersten Nachricht erwähnte er, aus einer Ortschaft nahe dem großen Eisfelsen zu stammen. Wir trafen vor einigen Jahren aufeinander, doch auch da erzählte er nie etwas über sich, das mir nun helfen könnte."  
  
"Es gibt drei Orte, die in Frage kommen, aber der Weg dorthin ist sehr gefährlich und selbst für Kenner der Strecke tückisch", mischte sich Alann ungefragt ein und wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Aragorn. Das Gefühl, dass man ihm irgendetwas vorgehalten hatte, verbreitete sich in Legolas. Und tatsächlich eröffnete sie ihm: "Euer Freund erwähnte, dass eventuell eine Belohnung aussteht, wenn Ihr das richtige Dorf erreicht. Und da ich als eine der wenigen diesen Ort kenne, stelle ich mich als Eure Führerin zur Verfügung. Gegen einen kleinen Anteil der Belohnung und als Widergutmachung für mein unverzeihliches Verhalten Euch gegenüber! Euer Vorteil ist, dass Ihr hier nicht noch mehr Aufsehen erregt, indem Ihr Euch einen anderen Scout sucht und ich von hier fortkomme. In letzte Zeit habe ich einfach zuviel Pech gehabt."  
  
Legolas sah zu Aragorn hinüber, der seine Pfeife neu stopfte und dann entzündete. Er versteckte sich hinter einer Rauchwolke, doch Legolas meinte ein amüsiertes Funkeln in den dunklen Augen des Waldläufers zu sehen. Da er von keiner zu erwartenden Belohung gehört hatte, hatte sich Aragorn wohl die Geldgier der Halbelbin zunutze gemacht, um sie zu ködern. Ein geschickter Schachzug. Sie vorher zu bezahlen kam dem Verfüttern von Geld an Fische gleich. Obwohl sich Alann jovial und freundlich gab, konnte Legolas nicht einschätzen, ob dies eine Maske war oder ob ihr Verhalten aus wirklicher Reue entsprang. Ihr Credo, keinem Elben etwas zuleide tun zu wollen, konnte auch ein Versuch sein, sich aus einer möglichen Bestrafung herauszuwinden.  
  
Nun, wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit gab, das Rätsel um den Hilferuf und vor allem den Mord an Aragorns Freund aufzuklären, dann mussten sie Alanns käufliche Hilfe wohl oder übel annehmen. Legolas beschloss, sie auf jeden Fall gut im Auge zu behalten und zweifelte nicht daran, dass es Aragorn ähnlich halten würde. 


	2. Der Scout

Teil 2 - Der Scout  
  
In der Dämmerung des nächsten Morgens brachen sie auf. Ein leichter, stetiger Regen fiel, dessen Kühle auf die Nähe des Herbstes deutete. Die kleine Reisengesellschaft hatte sich eng in ihre Umhänge gehüllt und bestiegen im Schlamm vor der Taverne die Pferde, die der freundliche Wirt für sie besorgt hatte. Dieser und seine Frau hatten sich im Hof eingefunden und reichten ihnen Beutel mit Proviant, die sie auf ihrer mehr als zwei Wochen dauernden Reise benötigen würden. Dafür ließ Legolas, wieder verborgen unter seiner Kapuze, einige Geldstücke in ihre Hand fallen. Alles sah so aus, als wäre ihr Aufenthalt in der Stadt weitgehend unbemerkt geblieben. Eine Chance, die Person, der etwas daran liegen könnte, dass sie ihr Ziel nicht erreichten - Gorans Mörder - abzuhängen.  
  
Die große Frage, die es zu beantworten galt, war, warum jemand verhindern wollte, dass sie Gorans Dorf erreichten. Aragorn ging dieser Gedanke schon seit Stunden im Kopf herum, denn er hatte in dieser Nacht wenig Schlaf gefunden, wie auch seine anderen Gefährten, die beide ruhig auf ihren Pferden warteten, während er den Bauchgurt seines Sattels noch einmal fest nachzog. Die Distanz, die zwischen Legolas und Alann lag, war deutlich zu erkennen. Der hochgewachsene Elb, der mit der Selbstverständlichkeit des Überlegenen auf dem Pferd saß, strafte die junge Frau, die einen Teil desselben Bluts besaß wie er, mit Nichtbeachtung. Aragorn kannte die Vorurteile des hochmütigen Volkes über die "Verschmutzung" ihres Bluts und musste sich nun mit einem Paradebeispiel dieser besonderen Beziehung herumschlagen. Legolas konnte manchmal wirklich dickköpig sein, wenn er sich eine vorgefasste Meinung gebildet hatte.  
  
Alann ließ sich von den Spannungen nichts anmerken. In ihren Lumpen sah sie aus wie ein zerrupfter Vogel, der just eben von Himmel gefallen war. Entsprechend ihres einfachen Lebenswandels trug sie kein Schwert oder einen Bogen. An ihrem Gürtel hing ein langer Dolch und in einer Halterung am Sattel ihres Pferdes ein langer, mit sorgfältigen Schnitzereien versehener Kampfstab, der schon einige Gebrauchsspuren aufwies. Aragorn nahm sich fest vor, ihr während der Reise Unterricht an Hieb - und Schusswaffen zu geben. Nachdenklich beobachtete er ihr Gesicht, das trotz seines Makels nicht verleugnen konnte, wie schön und edel ihre Züge waren. Er vermutet stark, dass sie sich nur derart schlampig kleidete, damit es niemandem anderen auffiel. Menschen wie Elben konnten Halbblüter nicht ausstehen und in der Stadt war das Überleben für einen Abkömmlinge dieser Mischrasse mehr als schwierig. Die meisten weiblichen Halbelben endeten als Huren oder zogen sich in die Isolation zurück. Im Stillen lobte er Alanns Voraussicht. Zwar konnte er nicht gutheißen, dass sie als Diebin ihren Lebensunterhalt bestritten hatte, doch es war besser, als mit hochgeschobenen Röcken in einer schmierigen Spelunke zu landen.  
  
Was sie mit Legolas verband, wusste er indes nicht. In jener Nacht, als sein Freund verwundet darniederlag und er es nicht gewagt hatte, einen menschlichen Kurpfuscher zu holen, war sie in der Taverne aufgetaucht. Sie musste sich am Wirt vorbeigeschlichen haben und war so in die obere Etage gelangt, wo sie kurzentschlossen das Zimmer betrat und verlangte, Legolas sehen zu dürfen. Aragorn hätte sie beinahe mit Waffengewalt vertrieben, da ihn der Anblick seines Freundes, der durch ihre Mittäterschaft so schwer verletzt worden war, tief getroffen hatte. Doch etwas in ihrer entschlossenen Art und dem ehrlichen Ausdruck ihrer tiefgrünen Augen hatten ihn davon überzeugt, dass sie die einzige Chance war, die Legolas hatte.  
  
Die Zeremonie der Heilung zu sehen war etwas Neues für ihn. Zwar hatte Elrond ihm bereits auf diese Art das Leben gerettet, doch er hatte den Vorgang noch nie von außen beobachtet. In einer Wolke von Licht hatte er gesehen, wie sich Alann in ein ätherisches Geistwesen verwandelte, das einen Teil seiner Lebensenergie gab, um den Kranken ins Leben zurückzuholen. Sie hatte ihm unbekannte, elbische Worte gemurmelt, Teil eines Ritus, den er nicht verstand und der ihm als Menschen wohl ewig verborgen bleiben würde.  
  
Das Ergebnis war verblüffend. Als er sich Legolas Wunde nach Ende der Zeremonie betrachtete, war die schwarze Spur des Gifts unter der hellen Haut des Freundes verschwunden und die Wundränder heilten bereits. Welchen Preis Alann für ihr Handeln bezahlt hatte, war noch nach einem Tag zu sehen. Die Erschöpfung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, ihre Augen waren umschattet und ihre Hände zitterten hin und wieder. Aragorn wusste, dass er ihr die selbstlose Hilfe niemals vergessen würde. Zwar trug sie einen Teil der Schuld am Legolas Verwundung, aber sie war zurückgekommen und hatte sich Zorn und Strafe gestellt. Sie besaß Ehrgefühl - auch wenn es die Ehre einer Diebin war.  
  
Und dies war der Grund, weswegen er ihr als Führerin vertraute. Sie würde nicht das in eine Falle treiben, das sie selbst unter so großer Mühe gerettet hatte. Aragorn beendete seine Überlegungen und schwang sich auf sein Pferd. Gemeinsam mit seinen Gefährten trabten sie vom Platz vor der Schenke und durch die engen, schmutzigen Gassen. Ein trüber Morgen versprach einen unangenehmen Tag.  
  
***  
  
Zur Mittagsstunde hatte sich der dicke Wolkenteppich noch nicht aufgelöst und die breite, vielbefahrene Strasse verwandelte sich aufgrund des stetig fallenden Regens in eine Sumpflandschaft. Die wenigen Reisenden, denen sie begegneten, passierten sie mit müden, leeren Gesichtern, in Hoffnung auf ein behagliches Kaminfeuer in der nahen Stadt.  
  
Alann zügelte ihr Pferd. Aragorn hatte für sie eine kleine, drahtige Stute erstanden, die ziemlich eigensinnig zu sein schien, doch die Halbelbin schien keine Probleme zu haben, das tierische Temperament zu zügeln.  
  
"Wir müssen hier die Strasse verlassen, da sie Richtung Westen abzweigt. Es gibt einen Pfad, der am Fluss vorbeiläuft. Drei Tagesritte südlich gibt es ein Dorf, in dem wir Rast machen können." Sie wies auf eine Kette von Hügeln und Wäldern im Osten, die sich am Horizont zu einem bedrohlichen Gebirge auftürmten. "In einer Stunde dürften wir die Bergfurt erreichen. Das Ufer ist flach und steinig. Dort werden die Pferde besser vorankommen als auf der Strasse. Und der Wald ist dicht genug, um uns eventuell Schutz bieten zu können."  
  
Sie berichtete alles in einer knappen, kompetenten Art, die Aragorn wieder einmal davon überzeugte, dass sie zu wissen schien, was sie tat. Er winkte Legolas und sie bogen in den Wald hinein ab. Sofort wurde der Regen weniger, abgehalten von dem Grün der Baumkronen, doch die Feuchtigkeit der Luft drang Aragorn noch immer durch Mark und Bein. Die Hufe der Pferde machten kaum ein Geräusch auf dem durchweichten, blätterübersäten Waldboden. Außer dem Geräusch der Regentropfen war es absolut still. Seltsam still.  
  
"Seid Ihr Euch sicher, dass in diesen Wäldern keine unangenehmen Überraschungen warten?", erkundigte sich Legolas arrogant und Aragorn musste sich trotz der bedrückenden Umgebung beherrschen, um nicht zu lachen. Natürlich gefiel es niemandem, Kompetenzen abzugeben. Er selbst und sein Elbenfreund waren versierte Reisende, die sich auf jedem Pfad zurechtfinden konnten und viel gemeinsame Abenteuer bestanden hatten. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst kam Legolas überhaupt nicht damit klar, sich einmal auf andere zu verlassen und zuzugeben, dass er eine Gegend nicht kannte. Und dass es Alann war, die nun Verantwortung übernahm, verkomplizierte die Sache noch um einiges.  
  
"Je nachdem, was Ihr als "unangenehm" definiert", gab Alann ungewohnt kühl zurück und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ihres Mantels ihr Gesicht trocken. "Falls Euch Straßenräuber, wilde Bestien und hin und wieder ein paar betrunkene Zwerge stören, solltet Ihr umdrehen."  
  
"Zwerge?" Aragorn entschied sich, dass es am besten wäre, jegliche Diskussion zwischen den beiden Elben im vornherein zu unterbinden. Er trieb sein Pferd neben Alanns Stute und ließ Legolas dabei in seinem Rücken. "Ich dachte, in diesem Teil Mittelerdes gäbe es keine."  
  
"Das Tal, in das wir reisen und in dem sich auch die Heimat Eures ermordeten Freundes befinden muss, wurde vor Jahrtausenden in den Fels des Gebirges geschlagen. Es ist ein riesiges Areal voller Höhlen und Grotten, lebensfeindlich und karg. Dennoch leben dort Hunderte Menschen in drei winzigen Dörfern und auch eine Ansiedlung von Zwergen befindet sich in einer der Höhlen. Eine kleine Gruppe nur, aber sie stiften stets Unruhe. Ihr Bestreben gilt der Vertreibung der Menschen aus ihrem Hoheitsgebiet. Bislang ohne Erfolg."  
  
"Und eine solche Information verschweigt Ihr bisher?" Legolas steuerte sein Pferd mit dem festen Druck seiner Schenkel zwischen die geschlossene Front. Sein makelloses Gesicht war von Misstrauen gezeichnet. "Liegt es nicht klar auf der Hand, dass die Zwerge der Grund für den Hilferuf aus Gorans Dorf waren?"  
  
"Nein, das glaube ich nicht!", widersprach Alann heftig und funkelte Legolas ungehalten an. Die ganze Zeit über war sie seiner abweisenden Art mit Ruhe begegnet, doch nun schien sie langsam die Fassung zu verlieren. "Wenn Ihr einmal von Euren Vorurteilen absehen könntet, würdet Ihr erkennen, dass es einfach nicht die Art der Zwerge ist, einen gedungenen Mörder hinter Goran herzuschicken. Und vor allem nicht über eine derart große Strecke. Zwerge bleiben meist unter sich und wenn sich ihnen ein Problem in den Weg stellt, benutzen sie ihre Äxte und machen Kleinholz. Ein Stich zwischen die Schulterblätter. Das ist die Tat eines feigen Assassinen. Nicht die eines Zwerges."  
  
Der Blick, der Alann traf, hätte nicht abwertender sein können. Wortlos löste sich Legolas wieder aus der kleinen Gruppe und trieb sein Pferd, einen weißen Hengst, nach vorn. Zwischen den eng stehenden Stämmen und aufgrund des Nebels, der langsam aus dem Boden stieg, war er nach kurzer Zeit nur noch als heller Schemen zu erkennen.  
  
Aragorn seufzte. Seine Vermutung für den Tag trat ein. Er hätte es gern verhindert.  
  
***  
  
Ein kleines Feuer prasselte unter dem Felsvorsprung nahe des Flusses, unter dem die drei Reisenden Unterschlupf gefunden hatten. Sie waren ein Stück in den Wald hinein gegangen, um nicht völlig ungeschützt zu sein. Legolas saß etwas abseits auf einem großen Stein und bespannte seinen Bogen neu. Zu seinen Füßen lag sein Köcher, gefüllt mit den Pfeilen, mit deren Kontrolle er sich die Zeit seit Sonnenuntergang vertrieben hatte. Er sprach kein Wort, sondern blickte nur ab und zu auf, um in den Wald hinaus zu lauschen. Der Strom plätscherte in der Nähe, doch noch immer war kein Tier zu hören oder zu sehen.  
  
Aragorn beobachtete jede Regung seines Freundes und konzentrierte sich gleichzeitig darauf, den Schlägen von Alanns Kampfstab zu entgehen. Er hatte sie im Lauf des Tages gebeten, mit ihm in einer ruhigen Minute die Klinge zu kreuzen, damit er einschätzen konnte, wie gut sie war. Ohne durch sein mangelndes Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten beleidigt zu sein, hatte sie zugestimmt und so befanden sie sich in der dritten Runde ihres Übungskampfes. Der Umgang mit dem Schwert und dem Bogen war noch zu ungewohnt für sie und sie hatten zu wenig Zeit, um ihre Kenntnisse zu vervollkommnen, weshalb sie sich doch auf Dolch und Kampfstab geeinigt hatten.  
  
Tatsächlich trug die klein gewachsene Elbin den Stab nicht zur Zier. Durch ihre Gelenkigkeit und Schnelligkeit, bedingt durch ihre Gestalt und ihre mangelndes Rüstung, war sie ihm ebenbürtig, wenn nicht überlegen. Ihre Schläge waren hart und zielgenau und der Stab, den Aragorn sich aus dem Wald gesucht hatte, erzitterte bedenklich. In Alanns Gesicht lag absolute Konzentration, während sie ihn attackierte. Sie schien zu wissen, dass jede Übung, die jetzt in Freundschaft ausgetragen wurde, ihr später das Leben retten konnte. Mit der Verbissenheit einer Person, die ihr ganzes Leben nur gekämpft hatte, führte sie ihre Waffe.  
  
Zu seiner Verwunderung bemerkte Aragorn, dass Legolas seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die junge Frau gerichtet hatte und tatsächlich lag diesmal keine Verachtung in seinem Blick, sondern Interesse. Das war nach einem ganzen Tag voller Anfeindungen derart unglaublich, dass Aragorn für eine Sekunde seine Deckung vernachlässigte und Alanns Schlag mit voller Kraft seine linke Hand traf. Trotz des Lederhandschuhs tat es scheußlich weh und zu allem Überfluss entglitt ihm der Stock und fiel mit einem dumpfen Poltern zu Boden. Alann starrte ihn entgeistert an und warf ihre Waffe ebenfalls zu Seite.  
  
"Das tut mir so leid", rief sie leise. "Ich hoffe, es ist nicht schlimm!"  
  
"Ich würde wohl meine Integrität verlieren, wenn ich es zugeben würde!" Aragorn ballte seine pochende Hand zur Faust und musste über ihre Besorgnis lächeln. Die verunsicherte Frau, die vor ihm stand, war nicht jene kleine, verschlagene und vor allem misstrauische Diebin, die er in der Stadt kennengelernt hatte. "Aber es ist tatsächlich nicht schlimm. Zum Glück war das nicht meine Schwerthand."  
  
"Während Ihr Euch mit Euren Bauernwaffen die Schädel einschlagt, werde ich eine Runde auf Wache gehen!" Legolas hatte sich mit der Grazie einer Raubkatze erhoben und hatte sich ihnen unbemerkt genähert. Das Feuer brannte in seinem Rücken und seine hohe, elegante Gestalt hob sich davor ab. Auf Alanns Gesicht erschien ein seltsamer Ausdruck, nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, doch er genügte Aragorn schon, um zu begreifen, aus welcher Richtung der Wind wehte. Sie blickten dem Elben nach, bis er in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war, dann erkundigte er sich:  
  
"Wo seid Ihr Legolas schon einmal begegnet?"  
  
Alann blickte ihn betroffen an.  
  
"Woher wisst Ihr das, Streicher?"  
  
"Menschenkenntnis, wenn Ihr mir den Begriff verzeiht!" Er lud sie mit einer Handbewegung ein, sich ans Feuer zu setzen. Dem kam sie nach und hielt ihre sichtlich klammen Hände in Richtung der Flammen. Ihr feuchter Umhang fing an zu dampfen, als die Wärme die Feuchtigkeit, die sich den ganzen Tag dort gesammelt hatte, zu vertreiben begann. "Also, seid so gut, erzählt es mir. Als Waldläufer lebe ich von den Informationen, die man mir gibt."  
  
"Falls Ihr damit verbergen wolltet, dass Ihr neugierig seid, dann gelingt es Euch schlecht!", konterte sie und lachte dann leise, ein angenehmes Geräusch, das ihn überraschte. Dann wurde sie wieder ernst und ein Schatten huschte über ihre Züge, die vorher so weich erschienen waren. "Ihr müsst mir versprechen, es ihm nicht zu erzählen. Es ist mir unangenehm." Auf sein Nicken hin fasste sie sich ein Herz und erklärte: "Meine Familie stammt aus Düsterwald, doch sie wurde von dort verstoßen. Legolas Grünblatt ist mein Herr, der Sohn meines Königs. Auch wenn die Elben nichts mit mir verbindet, fühle ich mich als eine von ihnen. Ich erkannte Legolas an jenem Abend in der Gasse und wollte ihm das Leben retten. Niemals wollte ich, dass ihm etwas geschieht." Sie blickte ihn voll an. "Er verachtet mich, und das kann ich akzeptieren. Aber wenn er wüsste, dass wir das Blut derselben Familie teilen, dann -." Sie brach ab und starrte für einige Momente stumm ins Feuer.  
  
Aragorn blickte sie sinnend an. Er ahnte, wie sie empfand. Legolas war für sie das Sinnbild der Dinge, die sie hätte kennen und ihr Eigen nennen können. Er besaß eine Familie, einen Namen, einen Ort, den er Heimat nennen konnte, deren Prinz er sogar war. Soviel Glück besaßen nicht alle Menschen auf der Erde.  
  
"Nehmt es Euch nicht zu Herzen!", riet er ihr und reichte ihr einen Trinkschlauch, aus dem sie einen tiefen Schluck nahm. "Das Blut, das durch Eure Venen fließt, sagt nichts darüber aus, was oder wer ihr seid. Eure Taten sprechen für Euch, mehr als es ein klangvoller Titel es jemals könnte."  
  
Alann blickte auf, ein kleines Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln.  
  
"Ich kenne Euch nicht lang, Herr Streicher, und doch ahne ich, dass diese Worte auch für Euch Bedeutung haben. Ich danke für Euren Rat." Sie stand auf. "Bereit für eine weitere Runde?"  
  
***  
  
Es war Legolas, die ihn am nächsten Morgen weckte. Der Elb hockte neben ihm und bedeutete ihm, sich still zu verhalten. In der Zeichensprache, die sie sich während ihrer gemeinsamen Reisen zu Eigen gemacht hatten, berichtete ihm der Freund, dass sich eine Gruppe von mindestens sechs Wesen in den Wälder befänden, die sich näherten. Unauffällig, da sie wahrscheinlich beobachtet wurden, griff Aragorn seinen Bogen und erhob sich langsam. Er tat, als würde er die Asche des Feuers überprüfen und warf dabei wachsame Blicke in den Forst, in dem noch der Morgennebel stand. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, doch einige blasse Strahlen krochen bereits über den Horizont.  
  
Legolas weckte auch Alann, die anscheinend die elbische Gabe, auf Schlaf verzichten zu können, nicht besaß. Sie schien seine Zeichen sofort zu verstehen, denn sie erhob sich ebenfalls, streckte sich gähnend und schlenderte zu ihrem Kampfstab herüber. Spielerisch nahm sie ihn zur Hand und kehrte dann zu Legolas zurück, der ihr anwies, zurückzubleiben. Natürlich schüttelte sie den Kopf und funkelte ihn wortlos an.  
  
Wäre Aragorn nicht so angespannt gewesen, dann hätte er diese Szene erheiternd gefunden. Das leise Krachen eines dünnen Zweiges ganz in der Nähe kündigte die Probleme an. Wie auf eine geheime Absprache hin rückten Legolas und Alann zu ihm, bildete mit ihm zusammen einen kleinen, wenn auch wehrhaften Kreis. Aragorn spürte die Bedrohung, die in der Luft lag. Wie schon am Tag zuvor war es im Wald absolut ruhig, kein Vogel, kein kleines Tier zog zu Luft und am Boden seine Kreise. Nur das Rauschen des Flusses war zu vernehmen und das nervöse Scharren der an einem Baum angebundenen Pferde, die den Feind wittern konnten.  
  
Ein Hagel von Pfeilen regnete aus dem Wald auf sie herab, doch da sie vorbereitet waren, gelang es ihnen problemlos, den Geschossen auszuweichen.  
  
"Weiter in den Wald!", zischte Aragorn. "Sie haben dort ein schlechteres Schussfeld."  
  
Wortlos folgten seine Begleiter dem Befehl. Noch immer schwirrten ihn Pfeile hinterher, einer schlug direkt neben seinem Kopf in einen Stamm ein, wo er zitternd stecken blieb. Ein Stückchen weiter verharrten sie, im Schutz des Unterholzes, das dichter war als in der Umgebung des Felsens. Legolas zog sein Schwert, das mit einem leisen Sirren aus der Scheide glitt und Aragorn tat es seinem Freund nach. Alann atmete schwer, sie schien große Gefechte nicht gewöhnt zu sein. Doch ihre Hände umklammerten ihren Kampfstab in einer Art und Weise, die einem potentiellen Gegner nichts Gutes versprach.  
  
Schemen erschienen zwischen den Bäumen, Metall blitzte auf. Es waren sieben Gestalten, eingehüllt in schwarze Umhänge, die mit seltsam anmutender Eleganz näher kamen. Ihre Schwerter, allesamt auf die zahlenmäßig unterlegene Gruppe gerichtet, waren furchterregende Waffen, mit Widerhaken und breiten, schartigen Klingen. Die Angreifer kamen aus jeder Richtung, erschreckend still. Sie schienen auf ein geheimes Signal zum Losschlagen zu warten.  
  
Darauf wollte Aragorn nicht warten. Ein Blick zu seinen Begleitern überzeugte ihn davon, dass es an der Zeit war, in die Offensive zu gehen. Den Namen Arwen Abendsterns auf den Lippen stürmte er vorwärts, seinen Blick auf den Gegner gerichtet. Drei der Gestalten attackierten ihn gleichzeitig. Ihre Klingen schlugen aufeinander, Funken sprühend. Er stieß sie zurück, nahm sich den Ersten vor, der eine miserable Deckung besaß. Sie tauschten zwei, drei Schläge aus, dann erkannte Aragorn die Schwäche des Gegners und innerhalb von Sekunden sank dieser tot zu Boden, eine klaffenden Wunde zwischen seinen Rippen.  
  
Der zweite anstürmende Angreifer war geschickter, wenn nicht ein Meister. Er war ein Stück größer und muskelbepackt, so weit es unter seinem Mantel zu erkennen war. Sein Gesicht war beschattet, doch zwei fluoreszierende Augen blickten ihm kalt strahlend entgegen. Mit Heftigkeit schlug er auf Aragorn ein, der ein Stück zurückweichen musste und dabei beinahe mit Alann zusammenstieß, die sich neben ihm verbissen gegen ihren Widersacher wehrte. Für einen Moment fürchtete Aragorn um ihr Leben, doch dann bemerkte er, dass sie sehr gut zurechtkam - und dass Legolas ebenfalls ein Auge auf sie hatte.  
  
Das genügte dem Waldläufer an Information. Er konnte sich wieder seinem Gegner zuwenden, der keine Zeichen von Ermüdung zeigte. Mit neuem Elan ging er in den Angriff über, wich den Attacken aus, schlug wieder und wieder zu. Die Klingen verhakten sich und für einen kleinen Moment erstarrten sie, Auge in Augen. Aragorn war schneller und gewandter. Er sprang zurück, riss sein Schwert hinter den Kopf und ließ es auf den Hals seines Gegners wiedersausen. Wie ein Stück Holz auf einem Hackblock wurde dessen Körper gespalten. Dann war es auf einmal vorbei. Zwei Schemen flohen in den Wald und waren aufgrund der schlechten Sichtverhältnisse Sekunden später nicht mehr auszumachen. Legolas riss seinen Bogen hoch und sandte ihnen noch zwei Pfeile hinterher, doch umsonst.  
  
Die Stille kehrte zurück und nach dem Lärm des Kampfes wirkte sie noch unheilverkündender als zuvor. Vier Leichen lagen am Boden, verkrümmt, in Lachen von Blut. Legolas reinigte sein elegantes Schwert gerade am Mantel einer Leiche und besah sich dann das Gesicht seines Gegners.  
  
"Dunkelelben!" Verblüffung zeigte sich in seinen schönen Zügen, die von Dreck und Blut besudelt waren. Aragorn teilte seine Verwunderung. Nach und nach zog er die Kapuzen von den Köpfen der Toten, insgesamt zwei Frauen und zwei Männer. Alle Gesichter wiesen dieselben Eigenschaften auf, eine fahle, ungesund aussehende Haut, dunkle Augen und nachtschwarzes Haar. "Ich bin schon lange Zeit keinen mehr von ihnen begegnet."  
  
"Und vor allem nicht in Wälder wie diesen!" Legolas durchsuchte die Taschen der Gefallenen, förderte aber nichts Brauchbares zutage außer noch mehr Waffen und einige Münze und persönliche Gegenstände. "So nahe habe ich sie noch nie in der Nähe einer menschlichen Behausung gesehen."  
  
"Und ich vermute, wenn sie es bis hierhin geschafft haben, dann ist es sehr gut möglich, dass einer von ihnen in die Stadt vorgedrungen ist und Goran getötet hat!", stellte Aragorn grimmig fest. "Nur fehlt uns immer noch das Motiv, das sie haben könnten, um uns und das fragliche Dorf zu überfallen, denn ich habe keine Zweifel, dass sie auch dahinter stecken." Er seufzte. "Sie werden wiederkommen. Wir müssen uns auf den Weg machen. Das Dorf, von dem Alann sprach, liegt noch zwei Tagesreisen entfernt. Ich schlage vor, wir verzichten ab jetzt auf Pausen." Bei der Erwähnung des Namens fiel ihm siedend heiß auf, dass die Halbelbin nirgends zu sehen war. Und dass es sieben Angreifer gewesen waren und von diesen zwei geflohen, vier tot und einer ebenfalls verschwunden war. "Legolas, wo ist sie?"  
  
"Eben war sie noch -." Der Elbe stutzte und wies dann in die Richtung einiger übereinandergestürzten Baumstümpfe. Kaum hatte er das letzte Wort gesprochen, eilte er auch schon dorthin. Aragorn folgte ihm, besorgt. Mit behänder Eile sprang er seinem Freund hinterher. Hinter den Stämmen bot sich ein Bild, das ihn zunächst das Schlimmste ahnen ließ. Zwei Personen lagen auf dem feuchten Waldboden und es ließ sich nur schwerlich erkennen, dass auch Blut ins Erdreich hinabsickerte. Alann lag auf dem Rücken, begraben von der massigen Gestalt ihres Gegners. Sie war blass und ihr Gesicht war blutverschmierte. Weder sie noch der Dunkelelb rührten sich. Mit aller gebotenen Vorsicht zog ihn Legolas vor Alann herunter auf den Rücken. In Herzhöhe des Toten stak ein Dolch, hineingetrieben mit großer Wucht. Aragorn kniete neben der Diebin nieder und suchte einen Puls an ihrem Hals. Überall war Blut, doch er konnte an ihr keine größere Wunde entdecken als einen Schnitt an ihrem Oberam und eine kleine Platzwunde über ihrer Augenbraue. "Ist sie tot?", erkundigte sich Legolas in gleichgültigem Ton. "Wenn ja, sollten wir sie hier liegen lassen und schnellstmöglich aufbrechen."  
  
"Nein", gab Aragorn zurück und die feindselige Art seines Freundes versetzte ihm einen kleinen Stich ins Herz. Wenn es ihm eines Tages vergönnt sein würde, mit Arwen Kinder zu haben, würden diese dann auch mit derart kalter Herablassung von den Elben behandelt werden? Er schob den Gedanken beiseite. Im selben Moment, als er den Puls beruhigend unter seinen Finger schlagen spürte, flatterten Alanns Augenlider. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sie wieder zu sich kam. Mit einem Schrei fuhr sie hoch, tastete gehetzt an sich herum.  
  
"Ich lebe noch." Mit Aragorns Hilfe rappelte sie sich auf die Beine und starrte auf ihren toten Gegner hinunter. "Er war zu stark für mich. Ich muss wohl mit dem Kopf aufgeschlagen sein und im letzten Moment, bevor ich ohnmächtig wurde, habe ich-." Legolas riss ihren Dolch aus dem Herz des Elben und hielt ihn ihr entgegen. Mit dem Blick, mit der ein Kaninchen eine Schlange betrachtete, sah sie die Waffe an und ergriff sie schließlich nur zögerlich. "Wir müssen hier weg. Oh, bei den Göttern, ich meine - ." Ihre Stimme erstarb zu einem Murmeln und sie begann in Richtung des Lagers zu gehen, mit einer seltsamen, schlafwandlerischen Sicherheit. "Ich habe schon gekämpft, aber noch nie so. Soviel Blut. So viele Gegner."  
  
Aragorn und Legolas tauschten einen Blick und beeilten sich dann, ihr zu folgen. Sie stand eindeutig unter Schock, aber alles in allem hatte sie es gut überstanden. Es blieb zu erwarten, was noch geschehen konnte.  
  
  
  
So, liebe Leser, ich hoffe, dieser zweite Teil hat Euch gefallen! Teil 3 verspricht einige Enthüllungen, auch eindeutiger Art! ;-) Seid so lieb und reviewt mir, ja? Eure Demetra 


	3. Hochmut

Teil 3 - Hochmut  
  
Sie waren zwei Tage durchgeritten, immer auf der Hut vor möglichen Angreifern. Sie hatten bei jedem Knacken eines Astes zu den Waffen gegriffen und jeden auffliegenden Vogel argwöhnisch beobachtet. Doch es war ruhig geblieben.  
  
Nun ritten sie in ein sacht abfallendes, grünes Tal herab. Gegen Morgen hatte es zum Glück aufgehört zu reden und nun brannte eine warme Sonne, die den Zenit schon weit überschritten hatte, freundlich auf die drei Reisenden herab. Die Pferde waren erschöpft, aber aufgrund von Aragorns guter Wahl bei ihrem Kauf hatten sie die Strapazen des Rittes ohne Verletzungen überstanden. Einige Stunden Ruhe würden ihnen gut tun, ebenso wie den Reitern.  
  
Legolas erblickte das Dorf als Erster. Es lag am Rand des Tals, hineingekauert in die Steigung hin zu einem breiten Waldgebiet. Es war keine große Ansiedlung, wirkte aber trutzig und wehrhaft durch seine hohen Holzpalisaden. Bebaute Felder erstreckten sich um den Ort, goldenes Korn wehte im Wind, vereinzelte Bauern bewegten sich darin, winzig klein im Angesicht der Natur und des Himmels. Es wurde Herbst in diesem Teil von Mittelerde.  
  
"Das ist Heyd. Es mag zwar nicht so aussehen, aber dort kann man beruhigte seinen Kopf auf ein Kissen betten!" Alann brach ihr Schweigen nach einer langen Zeit. Ein Leuchten hatte sich über ihr Gesicht gelegt, das sich Legolas nicht recht erklären konnte. Die junge Frau schien alle Strapazen der Reise mit einem Mal von sich geworfen zu haben. "Im Gasthaus "Hahnentritt" gibt es einige gemütliche Zimmer."  
  
"Woher kennt Ihr Heyd?", erkundigte sich Aragorn. "Ich kann von mir nicht behaupten, dass dieser Ort lange in meinem Gedächtnis verbleiben würde."  
  
"Jedem sein persönliches Gebiet", lachte sie. "Die blauen Berge sind mir seit meiner Kindheit eine Heimat. Ich habe nicht immer in der Stadt gelebt."  
  
Mit neuem Elan trieben sie ihre Pferde an. Legolas beobachtete den Horizont und lauschte in den Wind, so wie er es immer tat, wenn eine Auseinandersetzung zu erwarten war. Doch er nahm nichts wahr und als sie schließlich, nach einem Weg von einer weiteren halben Stunde durch die Felder, das Stadttor erreichten, gab er es auf. In Städten fühlte er sich nicht unbedingt wohl. Er überließ es Aragorns hervorragenden Instinkten - obwohl der Waldläufer auch eher ein Kind der Freiheit war -, sich zu orientieren.  
  
Am Tor standen zwei bis unter die Zähne bewaffnete Stadtwachen, die lange, gefährlich aussehende Hellebarden in den Händen trugen. Sie musterten die Neuankömmlinge mit routinierter Berufserfahrung. Einer von ihnen nickte unmerklich und gemeinsam traten sie vor und verstellte den Weg.  
  
"Euer Begehr?", erkundigte sich der Größere von ihnen unfreundlich und entblößte verfaulte Zahnstummel. Legolas verzog leicht das Gesicht. Menschen nahmen es mit der Hygiene oftmals nicht so ernst, als dass er sie, metaphorisch gesehen, riechen konnte. Er hatte schon im Wald seine Kapuze aufgesetzt, obwohl es darunter sehr warm wurde. Wie verdächtig er wirkte, war ihm sehr wohl bewusst, aber er hatte keine Lust, sich angaffen zu lassen. Das Dorf war weit von jeder elbischen Siedlung entfernt und er würde höchstwahrscheinlich auffallen wie ein bunter Hund, wie es die Menschen so schön formulierten.  
  
Alann drängte ihre Stute nach vorn.  
  
"Terek", rief sie in derselben, breiten Mundart, in der die Wache gesprochen hatte. "Seit wann behandelt man seine Freunde so grob? Und vor allem die Freunde seiner Freunde!"  
  
Der Wächter starrte sie einen Moment verdutzt an, dann schenkte er ihr ein breites Lächeln.  
  
"Schau an, das Vögelchen kommt in sein Nest geflattert! Was gibt es Neues aus der Stadt, Alann?"  
  
"Dies und das. Viel Gemurmel über verstärkte Orkaktivitäten im Südosten. Also das Übliche!" Als die Wachen das Tor freigaben, warf sie ihnen jeweils eine Münze zu. "Ich danke Euch, Jungs. Man sieht sich!"  
  
Das Dorf war, im Vergleich zu anderen Menschenbehausungen, klein und relativ sauber. Kleine, strohgedeckte Hütten wechselten ab mit größeren Steinhäusern. Die Menschen, die ihnen entgegenkamen, wirkten glücklich und wohlgenährt. Kinder spielten mitten auf der Strasse und wichen ehrfurchtsvoll zurück, als sie der Fremden gewahr wurden. Ungefähr in der Mitte der Hauptstrasse lag der "Hahnentritt", ein doppelstöckiges, gepflegtes Gebäude, aus dem nun, zu Beginn des Abends, die ersten fröhlichen Stimmen erklangen.  
  
Der Wirt bemerkte ihre Ankunft und eilte sofort aus dem Haus, sich die schwieligen Hände an einer leidlich sauberen Schürze abwischend. Sein ehrliches, rotes Gesicht strahlte vor Freude.  
  
"Oh, Gäste haben wir nicht allzu oft!", rief er und zu Legolas Verwunderung begrüßte auch er Alann mit ausgesuchter Höflichkeit. "Herrin, es ist schön, Euch einmal wieder hier zu sehen. Ihr werdet sehnsüchtig erwartet, denke ich!"  
  
"Wir brauchen zwei Zimmer, Herr Wirt, für eine Nacht. Für uns Herren und die Dame. Habt Ihr einen guten Stall, in dem man für unsere Pferde sorgen kann?" Aragorn nahm das Heft in die Hand. Der Wirt winkte einen schlaksigen Burschen herbei, der ihnen die Pferde abnahm. Während der Gastwirt ins Haus zurückging, um alles vorzubereiten, folgten sie dem Jungen in den Stall, wo sie absattelten.  
  
Legolas fragte sich, während er sein Pferd striegelte und es abhalfterte, woher alle Welt in diesem Dorf die kleine Diebin kannte. Und wer erwartete sie? Komplizen? Ein Ehemann? Er nahm sich vor, sie im Auge zu behalten. Sollte in diesem verschlafenen Ort die Falle zuschnappen, die sie ihnen stellte? Für Geld würde sie vermutliches alles tun, wenn sie schon zu Waffengewalt dafür griff. Man durfte ihr nicht trauen und Legolas vermutete stark, dass Aragorn auf dem besten Weg war, auf die Betrügerin hereinzufallen. Das würde er nicht zulassen.  
  
***  
  
Er hatte Recht gehabt. Es musste gegen Mitternacht sein, als Legolas im Nebenraum leise Geräusche hörte. Schritte huschten durch das Zimmer, dann klappte die Tür und die Bodendielen des Flurs knarrten leise. Leise erhob sich Legolas von dem Bett, auf dem er für einige Stunden geruht hatte, ohne wirklich zu schlafen. Aragorn neben ihm lag in tiefem Schlaf. Ihn als Mensch nahm eine anstrengende Reise eher mit, auch wenn der Waldläufer außergewöhnlich zäh und ausdauernd war. Deswegen nutzte er jede Gelegenheit, Kräfte zusammeln. Legolas hatte das nicht nötig. Und deswegen machte er sich an die Verfolgung von Alann.  
  
In der Schankstube war noch eine Menge los und die Szene, die sich ihm bot, erinnerte ihn prekär an seine erste, unangenehme Begegnung mit der Diebin, die sich gerade den Weg zum Ausgang freikämpfte. Er folgte ihr mit einigem Abstand und trat hinaus die die kühle Nacht, die von einem bleiche Mond beschienen wurde. Sie lief die Strasse hinunter in Richtung des Tors, ein Bündel geschultert, das er schon auf dem Rücken ihres Pferdes beobachtet hatte. Ihre vorsichtigen Bewegungen und die Tatsche, dass sie sich im Schatten der Häuser hielt, ließen erkennen, dass sie nicht gesehen werden wollte. Das verstärkte seinen Verdacht gegen sie.  
  
Das Tor war natürlich verschlossen, aber aus dem Häuschen, in dem die Wächter lebten, drang lautes Schnarchen. Es sah ganz so aus, als hätten Terek und sein Freund das erhaltene Geld bereits in wirksamen Alkohol umgesetzt. Keiner der beiden erwachte, als Alann die kleine Tür innerhalb des Tores öffnete und hinausschlüpfte. Legolas folgte, doch er ließ einen großen Abstand zwischen ihnen, da er nicht wusste, wie gut ihre elbischen Instinkte ausgeprägt waren. Sie umrundete das Dorf und bewegte sich in Richtung des Waldes, der dahinter lag, ein dunkler, dichter Forst. Legolas hielt die Hand an seinem Schwert, denn er wusste nicht, was sich darin verbarg, welches Geheimnis die junge Frau hineintrieb.  
  
Ihre Spur in der Düsternis zu verfolgen, die von dem bleichen Mond zu unvollständig beschienen wurde, war nicht einfach. Sie huschte mit flinkem Schritt zwischen Bäumen und Büschen hindurch und machte dabei nicht den geringsten Lärm. Sie war wohl eine außergewöhnlich geschickte Diebin. Minuten vergingen, in denen Legolas, ergriffen von höchster Anspannung, Alanns Spur folgte. Irgendwann lichtete sich der Wald und in Erwartung, eine Lichtung vorzufinden, eilte der Elb vorwärts. Doch es war keine Lichtung, die sich vor seinen Augen im Herzen des Waldes auftat, sondern ein kleiner Teich.  
  
Er war nicht groß und zum Teil mit Seerosen bedeckt, aber er musste tief sein. Denn in der Mitte des Gewässers schwamm eine Gestalt, deren weißer Körper unter der Wasseroberfläche nur verschwommen zu erkennen war. Es dauerte einige Momente, bis Legolas begriff, wen er da wie hypnotisiert anstarrte. Und er war nicht gerade begeistert über diesen Umstand. Alann schwamm einige Runden und kehrte dann zum Ufer zurück. Legolas versuchte den Blick abzuwenden. Es gelang nicht ganz. Halb bestürzt, halb fasziniert beobachtete er, wie sie sich ein sauberes Untergewand anzog und ihm dabei ihren Rücken zuwandte. Die zarte Haut war von einem Geflecht wirrer Narben entstellt, die Zeugnis von den Strafen lieferte, die sie für ihre Verbrechen hatte erdulden müssen.  
  
Das unwillkommene Mitgefühl verdrängend, das sich seiner bemächtigte, beobachtete er, wie sich Alann von einem Dieb in eine Frau verwandelte. Mit Hilfe eines Dolches schnitt sie ihr frisch gewaschenes Haar auf Schulterlänge und flocht es in einen ordentlichen Zopf. In ihrem Bündel hatten sich ein helles Leinenkleid und feiner Umhang befunden, die sie anzog. Nach einer kleinen Weile war Alann nicht mehr von einer gewöhnlichen Bürgersfrau zu unterscheiden. Legolas Vermutung, dass sie einen Mann besuchen würde, schien sich zu bewahrheiten.  
  
"Kommt heraus aus Eurem Versteck!", rief Alann plötzlich. Legolas erstarrte, doch er verharrte an seinem Platz. Vielleicht war es nicht er, den sie entdeckt hatte. Doch ihr nächster Satz zerstörte diese Hoffnung. "Herr Legolas, ich weiß, das Ihr es seid!" Elben stieg selten oder nie die Schamröte ins Gesicht, aber er war trotzdem heilfroh, dass er von Schatten umgeben war, als er seinen Beobachtungsposten hinter einem alten Baum verließ und zum Ufer hinunterging. Alann wartete mit verschränkten Armen und einem Gesichtsausdruck, der nichts Gutes verhieß. Legolas richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und blickte streng auf sie hinunter. Er hatte ein Recht hier zu sein. Schließlich plante sie - wahrscheinlich - ein Verbrechen. Nun ja, das hatte er zumindest gedacht, als sie das Dorf verließ. "Ich dachte nicht, dass es Eure Art ist, indiskret zu sein!", eröffnete Alann die Unterhaltung und Legolas musste sich eingestehen, dass er sie nun, da sie wirklich wütend war, ungern als seine Gegnerin wissen würde.  
  
Ihre dunklen Augen blitzten angriffslustig und ihr Fuß tappte auf dem Boden. Er kam sich vor wie ein Kind, das man beim Griff in den Honigtopf in flagranti erwischt hatte. Zwar war es ein Jahrtausend und ein paar Jahrhundert her, dass er wirklich ein Kind gewesen war, aber das Gefühl war sehr vertraut.  
  
"Wenn man eine solche Profession ausübt wie Ihr, müsst Ihr Euch nicht wundern, wenn man Euch beschattet", gab er ihr abweisend zur Antwort. "Dass Ihr Euch fortgeschlichen habt, musste nicht unbedingt bedeuten, dass Ihr Euer seit langem überfälliges Bad nachholen wolltet."  
  
"Ihr hättet mich fragen können!", fauchte sie. "Oder war das ebenso unter Eurer Würde wie meine bloße Gesellschaft?"  
  
"Ich denke nicht, dass ich mich vor Euch rechtfertigen muss!", entgegnete er. Alann fuhr mit einem frustrierten Seufzer herum und ging davon, weiter in den Wald hinein. Ihr Umhang blähte hinter ihr wie eine helle Schwinge eines Vogels in den Schatten. Legolas wusste für eine Sekunde nicht, was er tun sollte, dann machte er sich wieder an die Verfolgung. Dieses Mal beschloss er, nachzufragen. "Wo wollt Ihr hin?"  
  
"Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich mich vor Euch rechtfertigen sollte!" Sie legte eine besondere Betonung in jedes einzelne Wort, während sie mit festen Schritten ihren Weg fand, mit einer Sicherheit, die erahnen ließ, dass sie ihn schon sehr oft gegangen war. "Aber gut, sei es drum. Dieses Kleid habe ich gestohlen, den Mantel ebenso. Oh, ja, und den Inhalt meines Beutels sowieso, den habe ich reichen Städtern abgeknöpft, die es sowieso nicht gebrauchen konnten." Nun war sie wirklich in Rage und stürzte sich in einen Monolog, den er in dieser Länge noch nie von ihr gehört hatte. "Seit wir aufgebrochen sind, werft Ihr mir Steine in den Weg. Ich könnte verstehen, dass es geschieht, weil Ihr mir Eure Verwundung ankreidet! Aber in Wirklichkeit bin ich Euch nicht nobel und gut genug! Ja, ich bin ein Bastard und eine Diebin, kein strahlender Elb oder ein edelmütiger Mensch. Ich bin ganz gewöhnlich, aber ich habe meinen Stolz. Ihr kränkt mich mit allem, was Ihr tut und kommt gar nicht auf den Gedanken, das, was ich tue, ohne Vorurteile zu betrachten. Das ist das Problem der Elben. Ihre Zeit ist vorüber. Arroganz hat sie verblendet gegen die Notwendigkeiten des Lebens, nämlich Vertrauen, Mitgefühl und Toleranz! Ihr wollt mir weismachen, dass es der Mensch in mir ist, den es zu verachten gilt. Aber es ist der Elb, für den ich mich schämen sollte."  
  
***  
  
Kleine Lichter glommen in der Mitte des Waldes und als sie näher kamen, entpuppten sie sich als die Fenster eines kleinen Hauses. Das Ziel, das einladend in der Herbstnacht lag. Legolas starrte schon eine ganze Zeit lang in Alanns Nacken und fragte sich, was sie gerade dachte. Nach ihrem heftigen Ausbruch schwieg sie, wie es auch sonst ihre Art war. Er hatte sie nie als Frau der vielen Worte erlebt und dass sie so gegen ihre Natur verstoßen hatte, überzeugte ihn von dem Aufruhr, der in ihr herrschen musste. Trotz ihres Zorns hatte er mit der Begründung, sie nicht unbewaffnet den Wald durchqueren lassen zu wollen, darauf bestanden, sie zu begleiten. Das unangenehme Schweigen störte ihn nicht weiter, denn er war selbst nachdenklich.  
  
Er war sich nicht sicher, was er von den Ereignissen halten sollte, und das beunruhigte ihn. In all ihren beleidigenden Worten über seine Rasse hatte er einen Funken Wahrheit erkannt. Sie hatte Recht, die Zeit der Elben war vorüber. Sie waren der schneller und brutaler werdenden Welt nicht mehr gewachsen, versteckte sich in einem ätherischen Kosmos, ohne sich jemals der Realität vollkommen zu öffnen. Äonen liefen an ihnen vorbei, das Leben und Sterben von Königen, das Aufsteigen und Fallen von Herrschern, Kriege und Perioden des Friedens. Sie lebten Tausende von Jahren, ohne wirklich zu leben. Ärgerlich war, dass er sich diese Gedanken von einer nichtsnutzigen Diebin bestätigen lassen musste.  
  
Um das Haus herum gab es Spuren von Leben, gestapeltes Holz unter einem kleinen Verschlag, ein Gatter mit Hühnern, die nun in tiefem Schlaf lagen, ein kleines Beet, in dem Gemüse spross. Hinter den hell erleuchteten Fenstern waren die Schatten von zwei Personen auszumachen, die sich gegenüber saßen. Alann blieb vor der Tür stehen, klopfte aber nicht. Sie drehte sich zu Legolas um, ihre Gesicht verschlossen, undeutbar.  
  
"Ich denke, es ist schwer für Euch, mir zu trauen, da Ihr meine Motive nicht kennt. Hier findet Ihr Antworten. Eigentlich gehen sie Euch nichts an, aber im Dienste unserer Zusammenarbeit - ." Sie beendete den Satz nicht, sondern hob die Hand. Ihre Fingerknöchel schlugen auf das grobe Holz. Im Inneren der Hütte verstummte ein leises Gespräch, dann wurden Schritte laut.  
  
"Wer ist dort?", krächzte eine Frauenstimme. "Wenn Ihr Obdach sucht, seid Ihr umsonst hergekommen."  
  
"Talya, ich bin es, Alann! Ich habe einen Freund mitgebracht."  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem Quietschen, das nach Öl schrie und Legolas blickte in das mit von einem harten Leben sprechenden Runzeln durchfurchte Gesicht einer alten Frau, die ihn ihrerseits misstrauisch musterte. Mit einem unverständlichen Murmeln, das wohl einen Einladung einzutreten darstellte, zog sie sich von der Tür zurück und Alann trat mit der Selbstverständlichkeit einer Frau, die nach Hause kam, ein. Legolas folgte ihr mit mehr Zurückhaltung. Das Innere der Hütte war sparsam eingerichtet, ein großer Ofen, einige Schränke und ein Tisch, an dem ein alter Mann saß und eine Tasse Tee trank. Er blickte kurz auf, versank dann aber wieder in lethargischem Schweigen. Eine Leiter führte in die erste Etage, wo sich vermutlich die Betten des Ehepaars befanden. Eine weitere Tür führte nach hinten. Sie war verschlossen.  
  
"Habt Euch lang nicht blicken lassen", murmelte die alte Frau und schleppte einen Kessel mit heißem Wasser zum Tisch, wo sie ungefragt zwei weitere Tassen mit einem süß duftenden Tee füllte. "Sie hat schon nach Euch gefragt. Schwierig, Ihr weiszumachen, dass Ihr eine verheiratete Frau seid. Dann hättet Ihr ja ein Haus und könntet sie dort wohnen lassen." Während die alte Frau so dahinplauderte, versenkte sich Alann in ihren Tee. Legolas musste kein Gedankenleser sein, um zu erkennen, dass ihr die Schelte unangenehm war. "Na ja, ich frage ja nicht, wie Ihr Euer Geld verdient." Talya nahm jetzt ihn unter die Lupe. "Und das ist garantiert nicht Euer Ehemann, oder? Dafür ist er zu aalglatt." Alann verschluckte sich fast und stellte ihre Tasse hastig beiseite. Legolas schwankte zwischen Empörung für die offenkundige Beleidigung seiner Person und der Tatsache, dass seine Begleiterin gegen ein Lachen kämpfte. Sie nestelte an ihrem Gürtel herum und holte die Börse hervor. Mit einem Klimpern landete der Lederbeutel in der runzligen Hand Talyas, deren Finger sich sofort um den Schatz schlossen. Nun lächelte sie, kein verächtliches oder habgieriges Lächeln. Sie war keine bösartige Frau, nur alt und vielleicht verbittert. "Aber die alten Götter mögen Euch segnen, Kind, dass Ihr so gut für uns sorgt. Es fehlt hier an nichts."  
  
Die Tür zum Hinterzimmer öffnete sich. Herein trat eine wunderschöne, große Frau, deren langes, dunkelbraunes Haar bis zu ihren Hüften herabfiel. Sie war einfach gekleidet, doch die königliche Ruhe, die sie ausstrahlte, war dadurch nicht zu verbergen. Legolas erkannte sie sofort und die Ahnung, die ihn einige Tage zuvor befallen hatte, bestätigte sich nun. Aber diese Frau, die er für viele Jahre seines Lebens gekannt hatte, war nicht mehr dieselbe. Ihre Augen, von derselben Farbe wie die ihrer Tochter, blickten trübe und verwirrt und ihr schönes Gesicht spiegelte namenlose Verwirrung.  
  
"Ich meine, Stimmen gehört zu haben", sagte die Elbe träumerisch. Ihr unsteter Blick irrte herum und ruhte schließlich auf Alann, die zu ihr trat und ihre Hand nahm. Da lächelte die Elbin strahlend. "Oh, das ist mein kleines Mädchen. Du hast mich lange alleingelassen."  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Mutter", sagte Alann und schenkte ihr ein gequältes Lächeln. "Ich war mit meinem Mann auf Reisen in die Nähe des Nebelgebirges. Das hat einige Zeit gedauert." Legolas begriff. Alles deutete darauf hin, dass die Elbin ihren Verstand verloren hatte und nun bei dem Ehepaar in Pflege lebte. Ihre Tochter verdiente unterdes ihrer aller Lebensunterhalt durch ihre Diebstähle, gaukelte dem verwirrten Geist der Mutter jedoch ein glückliches Leben vor. Alann blieb einige sprachlose Momente vor ihrer Mutter stehen und sagte dann leise zu ihr: "Mutter, ich habe einen Freund mitgebracht. Es ist Legolas, Sohn Thranduils. Du erinnerst Dich an ihn?" Und zu Legolas: "Das ist meine Mutter, Tylandriel von den Nordwäldern."  
  
"Ich weiß", sagte Legolas leise und trat näher. Ihm war ein wenig unwohl zumute, als Alanns Mutter ihn musterte. Es dauert eine geraume Weile, bis sich ihre Augen auf ihn fokussierten. Er erwartete, dass sie sich an all das erinnerte, was sie Jahrhunderte lang mit seiner Familie verbunden hatte, doch das verschwommene Bild, das sie von ihrem Leben hatte, ließ es nicht zu.  
  
"Ich kenne Euch, ja, das glaube ich zumindest." Tylandriel runzelte die Stirn. Äußerlich wirkte sie wie eine menschliche Frau Mitte 30, doch in Wirklichkeit war sie uralt. Irgendein Ereignis ihres langen Lebens musste sie derart aus der Bahn geworfen haben, dass sie ihre geistige Gesundheit verlor und Legolas konnte sich auch vorstellen, was es war. Doch auch darauf konnte sie sich nicht besinnen. In kindlich wirkender Geste legte sie den Kopf auf die Seite und drehte sich dann um. "Ich bin müde", sagte sie und lächelte Alann abwesend an. "Komm einmal wieder zu Besuch, mein Kind."  
  
Die Tür klappte und sie war fort. Der Raum hatte mit einem Mal viel seiner Ausstrahlung verloren. Zurück blieb bedrücktes Schweigen. Talya fand als erste wieder Worte.  
  
"Macht Euch nichts draus, Kind, für sie ist Euer letzter Besuch nicht so lange her, wie er wirklich war." Geschäftig huschte sie umher, ordnete hier und dort einen Gegenstand. Doch ihr Blick war aufmerksam. "Ich nehme an, Ihr werdet jetzt wieder gehen?"  
  
"Ja." Alann blieb einsilbig. "Ich denke, dass ich in drei oder vier Wochen wieder vorbeikommen werde. Das Geld reicht bis dahin, nehme ich an?"  
  
"Aber ja, natürlich. Um das Geld macht Euch keine Sorgen." Talya wuselte zur Tür und öffnete sie. Legolas war froh, wieder ins Freie zu kommen. Das merkwürdige Gefühl der Beklemmung, das sich in Tylandriels Gegenwart in ihm breit gemacht hatte, ließ sich einfach nicht abschütteln. Ebenso wenig wie die Erinnerungen an die Frau, die sie früher gewesen war. Alann trat neben ihm heraus und als sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, seufzte sie leise.  
  
"Ihr wolltet mich unbedingt begleiten", sagte sie, doch in ihrer Stimme klang kein Vorwurf mit. Im Gegenteil, sie wirkte bemerkenswert ruhig. "Mir hätte klar sein müssen, dass Ihr Euch an sie erinnert."  
  
"Ich hätte sogar erahnen müssen, dass Ihr ihre Tochter seid. Es besteht eine große Ähnlichkeit zwischen Euch. Auch ihren Kampfstil habe ich bei Euch wiedergesehen." Er blieb an ihrer Seite, während sie sich in Richtung des Dorfes aufmachten. Dieses Mal würde er sich nicht durch ihr Schweigen abspeisen lassen. "Sie war die Anführerin der Leibgarde meiner Mutter. Bis vor 25 Jahren. Dann kam es zu einem Zwischenfall."  
  
"Falls Ihr ein uneheliches Kind von einem Menschen einen Zwischenfall nennt, dann muss es wohl so gewesen sein." Alann wollte kein Mitleid erregen. Sie erzählte einfach, von den Erinnerungen gefangen. "Ich stand an ihrer Seite, als man sie vor Euren Vater brachte. Der Mann, den ich als meinen Elbenvater kannte, hatte sich einige Jahre nach meiner Geburt endgültig von meiner Mutter abgewandt und forderte ihre Verstoßung. Ich war noch sehr klein und hatte keine Angst, weil ich noch nicht verstand, worum es ging. Euer Vater sprach das Urteil über Tylandriel. Und Ihr standet die ganze Zeit bewegungslos an seiner Seite. Damals schon verunsicherte mich Eure Kälte und das ist bis heute so geblieben. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt verstand ich wohl zu ersten Mal, das ich nicht so bin wie sie - wie Ihr." Sie lächelte wieder dieses Lächeln, das für einen Moment ihr Innerstes nach außen kehrte und von ihren wahren Empfindungen sprach. "Wir gingen fort, weit fort, lebten überall und nirgends. Sie brachte mir bei zu kämpfen und sorgte für mich, so gut es ging. Einige Zeit lebten wir in einer Elbenkolonie, doch dort hielt es sie nicht länger. Ihre Wut auf ihr eigenes Volk war zu groß. Eines Tages vernebelte sich ihr Verstand und plötzlich ich diejenige, die sich sorgen musste. Zum Glück fand sie bei Talya und ihrem Mann ein Zuhause. Ich kümmere mich seitdem um sie. Nicht auf die beste Art, aber sie garantiert ihr Überleben."  
  
Legolas schwieg. Er wusste wenig zu sagen über jene tragische, aber nüchtern vorgetragene Geschichte, deren tragischer Mittelpunkt eine Episode in seinem Leben bildete, die er als wenig bedeutsam betrachtet hatte.  
  
"In der Stadt habt Ihr mich erkannt und habt mir dennoch das Leben gerettet. Wart Ihr nicht wütend?", erkundigte er sich aus der Notwendigkeit, einfach etwas zu sagen. Alann lachte leise.  
  
"Ich pflege niemanden für das zu bestrafen, was er ist. Nur dafür, was er tut. Ich hege keinen Groll gegen die Elben im Allgemeinen. Vielleicht gegen meinen Vater, aber auch er ist nur Kind seiner Erziehung." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, so als ginge sie diese Argumentation im Geiste noch einmal durch und wundere sich selbst darüber. Dann hob sie das Kinn und blickte ihn durchdringend an. "Nun wisst Ihr mehr über mich als ich jemals über Euch in Erfahrung bringen werde. Nutzt es weise."  
  
***  
  
Der Morgen versprach einen herrlichen, klaren Herbsttag. Es schien, als wäre mit den Blättern der Bäume über Nacht eine wunderbare Verwandlung geschehen. Leuchtend präsentierten sie ihre Farben und schienen damit Mutter Erde in höchsten Tönen zu loben.  
  
Legolas war merkwürdig leicht ums Herz. Sie waren im Morgengrauen in östlicher Richtung aufgebrochen, mit den guten Wünschen des Wirts des "Hahnentritt" und frischen Proviant versehen. Vor ihnen lag eine sanft gewellte Hügellandschaft, leicht bewaldet und vor Seitenarmen des Flusses überzogen, den sie auf einer alte Steinbrücke überquert hatten. Die Berge am Horizont wirkten noch zu fern, um mit ihrer grauen Einöde den Zauber der blühenden Natur vertreiben zu können. Alann hatte einen Ritt von vier Tagen vorausgesagt, dann noch einmal zwei über den Pass, der ins Tal des Eisfelsens führte.  
  
Die Halbelbin ritt an der Spitze, wieder in ihre Alltagskleidung gewandet. Nur ihr frisch gewaschenes Haar sprach noch von den Vorfällen der vergangenen Nacht. Sie wirkte nicht müde, obwohl sie wenig geschlafen hatte, im Gegenteil. Sie sah so befreit aus wie Legolas sich fühlte. Ihren Grund konnte er sich vorstellen, der seine war ihm schleierhaft. Im Licht der Sonne bemerkte er, dass ihr Haar denselben kastanienfarbenen Ton hatte wie das ihrer Mutter, doch es waren auch dunklere und weizenblonde Strähnen zu erkennen. Der Vergleich zum Laub der Bäume lag auf der Hand, doch Legolas verscheuchte den Gedanken. Wie sentimental.  
  
Aragorn trieb sein Pferd an Legolas Seite. Die Eigenart der Menschen war ihre Neugierde und der Waldläufer wurde dieser wieder einmal gerecht, als er sich leise erkundigte:  
  
"Und? Hast Du neue Erkenntnisse gewonnen?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, was Du meinst." Legolas beschloss, Stillschweigen über die Dinge zu bewahren, die er erfahren hatte.  
  
Aragorn schmunzelte.  
  
"Wie lange kennen wir uns? Drei Jahre? Und in dieser Zeit ist es Dir nie gelungen, mir etwas vorzumachen." Er blickte zu ihrer Führerin hinüber. "Du bist ihr gestern Nacht gefolgt."  
  
"Und habe erkannt, dass ich mich in gewissen Punkten vielleicht geirrt habe. Das ist alles, was ich dazu zu sagen habe." Sich diese Worte abzuringen, kostete Legolas einige Überwindung. Er gab nicht gerne zu, einen Fehler begangen zu haben. Aber man sollte den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben. Vielleicht gab es noch einiges mehr, das sie verbarg. Sein Blick fiel auf die in den Himmel strebenden Berge. Dort wartete eine neue Bewährungsprobe für sie alle.  
  
Ja, liebe Leser, ich weiß, diese Episode war ein bisschen gefühlslastig, aber für die Kommenden verspreche ich Euch Zwerge, Dunkelelfen, Blut, Krieg und dunkle Geheimnisse! Bleibt dabei! Und reviewt mir, bitte! Eure Demetra 


	4. Über den Pass

Teil 4 - Über den Pass  
  
"Und noch einmal: eins, zwei, drei, Parade!" Zum hundertsten Mal sprach Aragorn den Satz, der ihn durch seine ganze Jugend verfolgt hatte, doch er wurde dessen nicht müde. Nun kannte er die Befriedigung des Lehrmeisters, der sich eines begabten Zöglings angenommen hatte. Alanns Arme und Hände zitterten, doch sie hielt den Schwertknauf umklammert, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab. Was wohl wahrscheinlich auch zutraf. Sie wiederholte die Bewegungsfolge, die Aragorn ihr an diesem Abend gezeigt hatte, mit eiserner Disziplin. Die Klingen prallten mit lautem Geräusch aufeinander. Das Schwert, das er in Heyd ohne ihr Wissen für sie erstanden hatte, leistete ihr gute Dienste. Es war vielleicht eine gebrauchte Waffe, aber in einwandfreiem Zustand. Eie gute Übung für einen Anfänger und eine wirksame Verteidigung im Fall der Fälle. "Gut. Das wird immer besser! Genug jetzt. Wir müssen gleich weiterreiten."  
  
Außerdem dämmerte es bereits und der blaue Himmel verfärbte sich am Rand bereits in ein sattes Violett und dahinter, nahe dem Horizont, war bereits das Schwarz der Nacht zu erahnen. Sie hatten nur Halt gemacht, um etwas zu essen und ihre vom Reiten steifen Gelenke ein wenig auszuschütteln. Kein Feuer, kein Lager. Die Pausen, in denen sich Aragorn und Alan zum Schlafen legten, waren knapp gemessen. Seit drei Tagen wiederholte sich derselbe Ablauf und mit der Routine kam die Gewöhnung. Doch ein Feind schlich sich ein, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnten. Die Erschöpfung. Aragorn blickte zu Legolas hinüber.  
  
Der Elb stand auf einem kleinen Hügel und blickte hinaus in das weite Land. Dies tat er schon eine geraume Weile und obwohl er keine Sorge erkennen ließ, ahnte Aragorn, dass er keine guten Nachrichten erfahren würde. In den vergangenen Tagen und vor allem in den Nächten hatten sie ein gutes Stück des Weges gemeistert und die Berge lagen nun fast zum Greifen nahe vor ihnen. Gräser und Bäume wurden seltener, ersetzt von halbhohem, borstigem Gras, das sich im Takt des Windes neigte. Die Hufe der Pferde trafen öfters auf bloßen Stein und es schien, als ob die Kälte des Winters von den schneebedeckten Kuppen der Berge mit langen, klammen Finger nach ihnen greifen würde.  
  
"Sie sind uns schon seit Heyd auf der Spur. Aber sie halten einen großen Abstand. Vielleicht hat Ihnen ihre erste Niederlage gereicht", vermutete Alann und verstaute ihr Schwert in der Scheide am Sattel ihres Pferdes. Während sie der Stute über das seidenweiche Maul strich, blickte sie über die Schulter zu Aragorn herüber. "Sie sind garantiert in der Übermacht."  
  
"Ich frage mich ebenfalls, warum sie derart vorsichtig sind. Vielleicht, weil dieser Landstrich für uns zu gut einsehbar ist. Aber eventuell haben sie auch ganz andere Gründe." Aragorn runzelte sorgenvoll die Stirn und strich sich durch den Kinnbart. "Wie, sagtet Ihr, ist dieses Tal beschaffen? Gibt es mehrere Ein - und Ausgänge?"  
  
Alann schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Lediglich den Pass der Witwen, über den auch wir gehen würden. Sein Name stammt aus den Zeiten, in denen es Brauch war, die Toten aus dem Tal hier in dieser Ebene zu begraben. Das ist aber schon ein Zeitalter her. Es gibt eine größere Stadt im Tal, sowie zwei kleiner Dörfer, die an Hochweiden gelegen sind und für die Lebensmittelversorgung zuständig sind. Sie liegen im südöstlichen Teil des Tals. Weiter im Norden, etwas einen halben Tagesritt entfernt, liegt die Höhle der Zwerge. Dort war ich bisher noch nicht. Und dann ist da noch der Eisfelsen."  
  
"Lässt dieser Name vermuten, dass wir einen Wintereinbruch zu erwarten haben?" Insgeheim notierte sich der Waldläufer in Gedanken die taktisch wichtigen Einzelheiten. Zum Glück war seine Beobachterin durch ihren Lebenswandel aufmerksam genug, um ihnen den Vorteil der Information zu bescheren.  
  
"Nein, obwohl die ganze Gegend äußerst karg ist und eine eher unfreundliche Witterung besitzt. Laut der Sagen, die im Tal erzählt werden, gab es ein Schloss dort, wo jetzt der Felsen ist. Es wurde jedoch vor tausend Jahren verlassen. Ein Gletscher und mehrere Lawinen begruben es unter sich. Heute gibt es dort nur noch Berge von Schutt und bizarre Steinfiguren, von denen niemand weiß, welche Bedeutung sie haben."  
  
Aragorn schwieg eine ganze Weile. Er beobachtete, wie Legolas seinen Posten aufgab und sich auf den Rückweg machte. Er gab Alann ein Zeichen. Als der Elb bei ihnen war, saßen sie beide bereits auf den Pferden. Legolas ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und bald schon jagten sie in die aufkommende Nacht hinein. Sie blieben dicht beieinander, so dass sich die Leiber der Pferde fast berührten. So speicherten sie die Wärme, die von den Tieren aufstieg, denn die Nacht würde lang werden. Sternenerleuchtet und kalt. Es wurde wenig gesprochen, doch irgendwann brach Legolas sein langes Schweigen.  
  
"Es sind zwei Dutzend Reiter, die uns im Abstand von acht Meilen folgen. Sie verringern diesen nicht, was bedeutet, dass wir das Tal sicher erreichen werden, wenn wir dieses Tempo beibehalten."  
  
"Ihr dürft den Pass nicht vergessen", warf Alann an. "Je nachdem, in welchem Zustand er sich befindet, könnten wir dort wertvolle Zeit verlieren."  
  
Aragorn blickte in die bedrückte Miene der jungen Frau. Sie schien wohl gerade zu begreifen, auf welches Wagnis sie sich eingelassen hatte. Mit zwei Abenteurern zu reisen war kein einfacher Auftrag. Er würde es voll und ganz verstehen, wenn sie ihn du seinen Freund ins Tal führte und dann umkehrte. Doch möglicherweise bekam sie dazu nicht mehr die Gelegenheit.  
  
"Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass sie, wenn wir den Pass überschritten haben, diesen Weg sperren und uns damit in der Falle haben. Was immer ihr Interesse an uns ist, es hängt mit Goran und seinem Dorf zusammen." Er sprach mehr zu sich als zu den anderen, doch er sah, dass Alann diesen Hinweis verstanden hatte. Mit der Empathie einer wahren Elbe lächelte sie ihm zu, doch hinter ihren selbstbewussten Worten verbarg sich ein leiser Unterton. Furcht. Grosse Furcht.  
  
"Ich werde Euch zu Eurem Ziel führen, so wie wir es ausgemacht haben. Darauf mein Wort als ehrliche Diebin!"  
  
Von Legolas kam ein Geräusch, das Aragorn fast als Lachen gedeutet hätte, wenn er nicht ganz genau gewusst hätte, dass der Elbenprinz so gut wie niemals lachte. Tief über den Sattel seines Hengstes gebeugt, stemmte sich Aragorn gegen den scharfen Wind, der von den Bergen zu ihnen herabwehte.  
  
***  
  
Die Nacht verging in einem Taumel von rasenden Hufen, vorbeifliegenden Schemen und der Monotonie des scharfen Windes. Die Präsenz ihres Gegners, der sie vorantrieb, war wie eine drohend erhobene Faust, die jeden Moment auf sie herniederfallen könnte. Sie konnten die Reiter weder hören noch sehen, doch allein ihre Anwesenheit genügte.  
  
Der Morgen war grau, die Sonne schien sich nicht hinter den Wolken hervorzuwagen. Mit der Zeit wurde es drückend warm und als der Himmelskörper den Zenith erreichte, war Aragorn schweißgebadet. Alann schwankte hin und wieder bedenklich im Sattel, so dass sich Legolas mit seinem Pferd schließlich an ihre Seite setzte, um ein Auge auf sie zu haben. Auch die Pferde ließen sich nun, nach einem Gewaltritt von vier Tagen und Nächten, die Strapaze deutlich anmerken. Mit Schaum vor dem Mund und rollenden Augen folgten sie den führenden Bewegungen ihrer Reiter immer widerwilliger.  
  
Mit dem Ärmel wischte sich Aragorn über die Stirn und kniff die Augen zusammen. Das seltsame Zwielicht erschien ihm wie ein böses Omen. Gemeinsam mit dem beißenden Wind schuf es eine Atmosphäre des Unwirklichen. Die Gefahr, in der sie schwebten, schien nun noch greibarer, präsenter als je zuvor. Er spähte zurück, doch alles, was er sah, war ein Streifen Grün in der Ferne. Sie hatten die letzten Büsche hinter sich gelassen und ritten über eine mit Steinen und niedrigen Bodenpflanzen bedeckte, merklich ansteigende Ebene. Erste Felsen schoben sich aus dem Untergrund, zwangen sie zu einem Slalom, der sie viel Zeit und Energie kostete.  
  
Stunden dehnten sich zu Ewigkeiten. Doch irgendwann, ganz allmählich, verbreiterte sich der unsichtbare Pfad, dem sie unter Alanns Führung gefolgt hatten, zu einer breiten, ausgetretenen Lehmstrasse, die sich in Richtung der ersten steilen Hänge schlängelte. Aragorn schätzte, dass sie zu Pferd etwa zwei weitere Stunden benötigen würden, um in den Schutz der Berge zu gelangen. Die von Menschenhand geglättete Fläche - denn anders ließ sich die waagrechte Perfektion der Gegend um sie herum nicht erklären - war zunächst wenig auffällig, doch je weiter sie in vorstießen, desto häufiger ließen sich abseits des Weges runde, flache Gebilde ausmachen. Sie waren schwarz und irisierten im Licht.  
  
Plötzlich scheute Alanns Stute, strauchelte und brach mit den Vorderbeinen ein. Mit für ihre Erschöpfung erstaunlicher Gewandtheit sprang die junge Frau ab, um nicht von dem fallenden Tierkörper erfasst zu werden. Sie traf auf dem Boden auf, rollte sich ab und kam dann taumelnd, aber unversehrt wieder auf die Füße. Aragorn saß ebenfalls ab und besah sich die Stute. Mit kundigen Händen tastete er die Vorderläufe ab, besah sich die Adern, die am Hals des Tieres dick hervortaten und den weiß schäumenden Schweiß, mit dem es über und über bedeckt war. Seine Entscheidung war eindeutig.  
  
"Nicht mehr zu retten. Der rechte Vorderlauf ist gebrochen." Er verschwendete keine weiteren Worte, sondern zog sein Schwert. Mit einem Stoßgebet an die Mächte der Natur bat er um Vergebung für seine Tat. Er ehrte alles, das lebte. Und zu einem würdigen Leben gehörte ein ebensolches Sterben. Mit einem vielgeübten Stoss rammte er sein Schwert zwischen die Rippen der Stute und durchbohrte ihr Herz. Es dauerte nur noch Sekunden, dann wurde das Pferd ruhig. Sein rasselnder Atem verklang. Stille folgte. Aragorn blickte zu Alann, die geschockt aussah. Seltsam, dass Menschen in solcher kurzer Zeit eine derartig intensive Beziehung zu einem Tier aufbauen konnten. Er half, die wichtigsten von Alanns Besitztümern zu bergen und auf die verbleibenden Pferde zu schnallen. "Lasst Euren Proviant zurück. Dafür haben wir keinen Platz. Nehmt nur die Waffen, den Wasserschlauch und Euren Mantel."  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas warnende Stimme erklang. Der Elb wies auf eine Staubwolke hinter ihnen, die sich rasch näherte. "Sie holen auf." Er hielt Alann die Hand hin und mit seiner Hilfe schwang sie sich hinter ihm aufs Pferd. Da Elben sehr leicht waren, würde wohl Legolas Pferd eine doppelte Belastung eher verkraften als das Aragorns. Sie schien nicht gerade begeistert, sich an dem Elben festhalten zu müssen und auch dieser zeigte eine stoische Miene, die nichts als pure Duldung zeigte.  
  
Sie ritten wieder los und ließen den toten Tierkörper zurück, ein weißer Fleck inmitten all der schwarzen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Aragorn erkannte, dass es sich bei den dunklen Platten, die auf den Feldern um sie herum lagen, um Grabsteine handelte. Alanns Geschichte von dem Pass der Witwen fiel ihm ein. Alles begann, einen Sinn zu machen. Sie durchquerten einen Ort der Toten. Eine bedrückende Erkenntnis. Von Minute zu Minute wurden ihre Pferde langsamer und die Staubwolke hinter ihnen größer. Grimmig überprüfte Aragorn seine Bewaffnung.  
  
"Tut das nicht!", rief ihm Alann zu. "Keine Waffen an diesem Ort. Es ist uralte Tradition. Die Geistern dürfen nicht gestört werden."  
  
"Die Ruhe der Toten in Ehre, aber ich werde mich verteidigen!" Er wollte erneut nach seinem Bogen greifen, doch da mischte sich Legolas ein. Der Elb wirkte nun sehr besorgt.  
  
"Dies ist ein geheiligter Platz. Ich denke, dass wir Alanns Rat folgen sollten." Legolas blaue Augen suchten über dem Gräberfeld nach etwas, das nur er und Alann wahrnehmen konnten. "Uns wird nichts geschehen, wenn wir die Regeln dieses Ortes beachten."  
  
Aragorn versuchte, sich seine Frustration nicht anmerken zu lassen. Was diese Elben immer zu wissen und zu erkennen glaubten, war für ihn als Menschen nicht selten absolut unbegreifbar. Zu allem Überfluss weigerte sich sein Pferd in diesem Moment, auch nur einen Schritt weiterzugehen. Es stampfte, schnaubte und buckelte, was das ganze Können des Reiters abverlangte. Legolas blieb an seiner Seite. Gemeinsam blickten sie der Bedrohung entgegen, die näher und näher kam und die Grenzen des Friedhofs längst überschritten hatte. Schrille Stimmen stiegen in die laue Luft, Namen und Schlachtrufe erklangen. Die vermummten Reiter waren nahe. Schon konnte man ihre Umrisse in all dem Staub klar erkennen.  
  
Dann, im Streicheln der Luft, hörte Aragorn etwas Seltsames. Ein Flüstern, ein Kichern, leise und sanft. Zuerst nur eine Stimme, die in einer Sprache zu reden begann, die er nicht verstand und die ihm doch seltsam vertraut schien. Dann ertönte eine neue Stimme, noch eine. Und noch eine. Der Chor der Stimmen schwoll an, glitt um ihn herum, schien ihn zu betasten und zu prüfen. Er sah an der Erstarrung, die seine Begleiter befallen hatte, dass sie dasselbe erlebten wie er. Er glaube nicht an Geister, hatte es nie getan. Das, was er fassen konnte, war für ihn von Wert. Doch das sanfte Streicheln der körperlosen Stimmen, die ihn einlullten, war verflucht real. Die ganze Situation hätte ihm eigentlich unheimlich sein sollen, doch er spürte nur freundliches Fragen und Neugierde. Hier drohte ihnen keine Gefahr.  
  
Er sah, wie sich Legolas Lippen lautlos bewegten, so als halte dieser eine unhörbare Zwiesprache mit der unbekannten Macht. Ein seltenes Lächeln lag auf dem schönen Gesicht des Elben, der mit geschlossenen Augen im Sattel saß. Alanns Kopf war an Legolas Schulter gesunken, ein Bild, das in einer anderen Situation arg befremdend gewesen wäre. Doch nicht in diesem Moment. Da Pferd unter Aragorn beruhigte sich, seine hektische Atemfrequenz sank und fast war es, als hätte man dem Ross neue Kraft eingeimpft.  
  
Mit einem Mal, veränderte sich der Ton der Stimmen, sie schwollen an, wie ein Schwarm Bienen, der einen Störenfried entdeckt hatte. Der Wind frischte auf und änderte seine Richtung, nahm auf dem Weg Staub und Steine mit sich, heulte bedrohlich. Fassungslos beobachtete Aragorn, wie eine Wand aus Schutt auf die schwarzen Reiter zuwehte und sie zudeckte. Einem Leichentuch gleich, nahm die Wolke ihm die Sicht auf das, was dahinter geschah. Doch die Schreie, die erst laut, doch dann immer dumpfer erklangen, erzählten ihm genug.  
  
Dann war wieder Stille und dieses Mal sprach sie von Tod. Aragorn schüttelte sich den Widerhall der Stimmen aus dem Kopf. Sie waren verschwunden, hinterließen jedoch tief in ihm ein Gefühl der Verbrüderung. Sie hatten sie gerettet. Dort, wo noch kurz zuvor eine anstürmende Gruppe von Gegnern gewesen war, war rein gar nichts mehr. Keine Pferde, keine Kleidung oder Waffen. Nichts.  
  
Legolas und Alann fuhren unterdessen auseinander wie von der Tarantel gestochen und blickten sich verwirrt an. Ihnen war nicht bewusst, in welchem Zustand sie sich befunden hatten und musterten sich so abschätzend wie immer. Alann tätschelte Legolas Pferd, das frisch und erholt zu tänzeln begann, geistesabwesend an der Flanke. Keiner sagte etwas, denn es war nicht nötig.  
  
***  
  
Zu Beginn der Dämmerung ritten sie in das Gebirge ein. Ein schmaler Pfad, gerade breit genug, dass ein schmaler Karren ihn hätte passieren können, schlängelte sich zwischen spitzen, schartigen Felsen hindurch, die zu beiden Seiten der Reisenden mehrere Meter aufragten. Es war kühl geworden und die Luft so klar, dass sie beim Atmen in den Lungen schmerzte. Der frische Mut, der sie nach dem Erscheinen der Geister befallen hatte, wich von Minute zu Minute. Eine dumpfe Lethargie machte sich breit, geschwängert von der Müdigkeit, die Aragorn empfand und die auch die beiden Elben zu beeinflussen. Legolas wirkt reizbar, und obwohl er nicht zu schlafen brauchte, musste er doch ihre Reise und die damit verbundenen Schwierigkeiten als drückende Bürde empfinden. Nur sprach er nicht über so etwas. Mit stoischer Ruhe ritt er voran.  
  
Ab und zu hob er den Kopf, weil er etwas gehört haben mochte, doch es war nur der Schrei einer vereinzelten Krähe, die hoch über ihren Köpfen ihre letzte Runde vor der Nacht drehte. Immer wieder traten die Pferde kleine Haufen von Geröll los, das den Pfad hinunterfiel. Alanns Kopf fiel immer wieder nach vorn, doch mit Beharrlichkeit hielt sie sich wach und klammerte sich an Legolas Sattel fest. Aragorn fand es amüsant, mit welcher offenkundigen Abneigung sich die beiden Elfen begegneten, aber dennoch meinte er, dass sie sich seit jener Nacht in Heyd nicht mehr ganz so feindlich gesonnen waren. Ein großer Teil ihres Betragens entstand wahrscheinlich aus reiner Gewöhnung, den anderen nicht leiden zu können.  
  
"Alann!", rief er zu ihr nach vorn, als sie wieder einmal kurz davor zu sein schien, vom Pferd zu rutschen. "Gibt es Eures Wissens nach eine Stelle, an der uns Reiter überholen könnten?"  
  
Die Elbin zuckte aus dem Halbschlaf hoch und drehte sich zu ihm um.  
  
"Wenn unsere Verfolger die Begegnung mit den Toten überlebt haben, dann können sie uns nur auf diesem einen Weg folgen. Wenn wir großes Glück haben, erwarten unsere Gegner im Tal, dass wir bereits tot sind und schicken uns keine Abordnung entgegen." Sie fuhr sich in erschöpfter Geste über ihre vor Müdigkeit zugeschwollenen Augen. "Aber ich bin kein Hellseher. Wir müssen uns auf alles gefasst machen."  
  
"Ist es ratsam, in der Nacht weiterzureiten?", fragte er weiter.  
  
"Wir sollten es tun. Die Strasse ist nicht gut und es wird eine finstere Nacht werden, aber wenn Ihr dicht hinter uns bleibt, wird Prinz Legoals uns wohl kaum in einen Abgrund leiten." Ein wenig ihres alten Humors schien zurückgekehrt zu sein, obwohl aus ihrem Gesicht klar abzulesen war, wie sehr sie sich eine Pause wünschte. Sie war eine derartige Beschwerlichkeit nicht gewöhnt, obwohl sie ein hartes Leben geführt haben musste. Aragorn fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob es klug gewesen war, sie mitzunehmen. Zu ihrem eigenen Wohl. Aber er hatte auch das Glänzen in ihren Augen gesehen, als sie aus der Stadt aufgebrochen waren und als er ihr das Schwert geschenkt hatte. Sie hatte das Sehnen des Schönen Volkes in sich, das Weite und Schönheit suchte, das man nicht hinter Mauern einsperren konnte. Sie war eine gute Kämpferin, sie benötigte natürlich noch Übung, aber ihr Talent war unverkennbar. Ihre Instinkte und ihre Menschlichkeit bildeten den Boden, auf dem ihre Persönlichkeit wachsen würde.  
  
In gewissen Dingen waren sie sich gleich. Beide kämpften sie mit ihrem Schicksal, dessen Erfüllung sie herbeisehnten und doch fürchteten. Alann war unter Elben wie ein Rubin unter Diamanten, hübsch anzusehen, doch nicht rein genug. Dennoch etwas Besonderes. Und er? Unter den Menschen war er von Geburt aus ein Herrscher, das Blut, das durch seine Adern floss, bestimmte ihn zu Großem. Doch er konnte diese Bürde nicht tragen. Wie konnte ein Erbe auf seinen Schultern ruhen, dessen Fluch seit Jahrtausenden in Bildern und Schriften festgehalten worden war? Ein Bild drängte sich ihm auf. Wie die glänzenden Türme Gondors im Morgenlicht glänzten, wie er die hohen Türen zur großen Halle der Könige aufstieß und hineinschritt. Der Herrscher der Menschen. An seiner Seite Arwen, der Abendstern, glänzend und wunderschön wie jenes Gestirn, das an freundlichen Abenden über ihn wachte. Aragorn lächelte hart. Eine schöne Gesellschaft bildeten sie drei. Ein stolzer Prinz, ein zweifelnder König und eine ehrenvolle Diebin.  
  
In bittere Gedanken getaucht verging die Nacht. Sie machten einmal Rast in einer kleinen Höhle abseits des Weges, um etwas zu essen. Der Hufschlag hinter ihnen, den sie minütlich wahrzunehmen erwarteten, erklang nicht. Das Warten auf die Dinge, die über sie hereinzubrechen drohten, war zermürbender als Kälte, Hunger und Erschöpfung. Auch der neue Morgen brachte wenig Trost. Ein feiner Regen fiel aus tief hängenden Wolken, die sich um die Spitze der Berge schlossen wie die Scheide um ein Schwert. Die Kapuzen hochgeschlagen, richtete sich die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Reiter auf ihre Pferde, die auf dem immer steiler ansteigenden Weg unsicherer wurden. Schlüpfrige Tritte versuchten sie so gut wie möglich zu umgehen, doch hin und wieder strauchelten die Tiere. Schrecksekunden folgten, in denen ein Sturz unumgänglich schein. Doch sie hatten Glück, soviel wie man es in ihrer Situation nur haben konnten. Irgendwann gegen Mittag meldete sich Alann zu Wort, die, eingeschlossen in einen Mantel der Erschöpfung, wie ein Spielzeug hinter Legolas auf dem Pferd hing. Sie wies auf eine Felsformation vor ihnen, die sie wiederzuerkennen schien. Mit heiserer Stimme verkündete sie:  
  
"Wenn wir in diesem Tempo weiterreiten, sind wir heute Nacht auf der Spitze des Berges. Dann brauchen wir noch einmal ein paar Stunden, um den Abstieg ins Tal zu schaffen. Am Mittag dürften wir das erste Dorf erreichen."  
  
Die Nachricht löste so etwas wie gedämpfte Freude unter ihnen aus. Jeder schien sich ab diesem Moment an den Gedanken zu klammern, dass sie nur noch einen Tag und eine Nacht benötigen würden, um ein erstes Ziel zu erreichen. Aragorn wünschte sich sehnlicher als ein warmes Feuer, vor dem er seine langen Beine ausstrecken und eine Pfeife rauchen konnte. Die Wünsche seiner Gefährten meinte er an ihren Gesichtern ablesen zu können. Alann wollte nur noch schlafen. Und Legolas wolle Alann loswerden, die sich an ihn klammerte wie eine Ertrinkende an eine Rettungsleine. Auf derart engem Raum mit seiner Feindin in spe zusammen zu sein, schien ihn nicht kalt zulassen. Auf welche Weise, das konnte Aragorn nur erahnen. Sein schwerer Kopf mochte ihm zwar den einen oder anderen Streich spielen, doch als Legolas schließlich seinen warmen Elbenumhang abnahm und ihn Alann nach hinten reichte, lächelte Aragorn in sich hinein. Was auch immer diese beiden verband, es war nicht mehr nur Feindschaft.  
  
Auch die Nacht verschonte sie nicht vor dem Unbill des Wetters. Der Regen begann an Gewalt zu gewinnen und bald sah man keine drei Fuß mehr weit. Nebel stiegen auf und rankten sich zwischen den Felsen wie lebendiges, geisterblasses Efeu.  
  
"Wenn der Nebel aufsteigt, dann greifen die unterirdischen Mächte nach den Lebenden", sagte Legolas plötzlich. "Es wird kein guter Tag werden."  
  
"Wie kommst Du darauf, alter Freund?", erkundigte sich Aragorn, plötzlich alarmiert, denn in diesem Tonfall sprach der Elb nur, wenn er Schwierigkeiten voraussah. "Hast Du irgendwelche Anzeichen für Probleme entdeckt?"  
  
"Es ist ein Geruch in der Luft, der mir nicht gefällt. Vielleicht irre ich mich, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass uns etwas erwartet." Nach dieser Eröffnung verfielen sie wieder in ihr dumpfes Brüten, doch dieses Mal versuchte Aragorn, die Ahnung seines Freundes nachzuempfinden. Noch konnte er nichts wahrnehmen außer dem Duft und den Geräuschen der Nacht. Irgendwann erreichten sie den Punkt, an dem die Strasse abzufallen begann und sich in Serpentinen bergab wand. Mit neuem Elan trabten die Pferde an, so als spürten sie, dass sich die Reise dem Ende näherte. Etwas mehr als zwei Stunden folgten sie dem Pfad hinab in das Herz des Tals. Irgendwann zügelte Legolas sein Pferd. In der Ferne war ein Lichtschimmer zu sehen, auf den er aufmerksam geworden war. Es war nichts das Morgengrauen. "Ich rieche Rauch. Was befindet sich in dieser Richtung, Alann?"  
  
Sie streckte den Hals und ihr wich schlagartig der Rest ihrer Farbe aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Das ist das Dorf. Und das muss ein sehr großes Feuer sein, wenn man es bis hier sieht."  
  
Aragorn fluchte. Er hatte sich ein Feuer gewünscht, aber keines, das Unheil versprach.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hallo, Ihr Leser! Ich bin's, die Autorin! Puh, wieder ein Kapitel abgeschlossen. Und es wird spannend, denn die Vorgänge im Tal des Eisfelsens versprechen eine Menge Spannung, Action und einige Verwicklungen! Wer sind die dunklen Reiter und was haben sie vor? Welche Rolle spielen die Zwerge? Und wann bricht die erste Prügelei zwischen Alann und Legolas aus? Ich wünsche Euch noch viel Spaß! Wie immer gilt: bitte reviewt mir!  
  
Lieber Gruß! Eure Demetra 


	5. Im Tal des Eisfelsens

Teil 5 - Im Tal des Eisfelsens  
  
Rauchende Ruinen ragten in den Himmel, ein stummes, rußgeschwärztes Mahnmahl vor schiefergrauem Morgenhimmel. Das Dorf hatte vielleicht zwanzig Gebäude gezählt und war von einer hohen Holzpalisade umgeben. In diesem Schutzwall, der an einigen Stellen bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt war, befanden sich in den besser erhaltenen Teilstücken große Löcher, die von Waffenhieben stammen mochten. Es sah aus, als hätten sich die Angreifer mit unglaublicher Wucht durch das Holz geschlagen und wären dann ins Innere der Ansiedlung vorgedrungen.  
  
Der Brandgeruch, den Legolas schon vor einigen Stunden in der Luft wahrgenommen hatte, hing über ihnen wie eine unsichtbare Wolke. Sie betraten das Dorf durch das Haupttor, das völlig zerstört schief in seinen Angeln hing. Die Wachttürme an beiden Seiten waren leer, die einfachen Konstruktionen standen, wie man mit bloßem Auge erkennen konnte, kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch. Im Rund des Dorfes stand kein Stein mehr auf dem anderen. Die Häuser qualmten noch, doch der bestialische Gestank, der den Reisenden durch Mark und Bein ging, stammte nicht nur von ihnen. Es waren Tote in dieser Stadt, doch keiner davon war auf den Strassen zu sehen. Die einzigen Skelette dort waren die der liebevoll errichteten Bauten, deren durch Schnitzereien hervorgehobene Wohnlichkeit durch sinnlose Tat zerstört worden war.  
  
Dem Tor gegenüber lag das größte Gebäude, wohl einst eine Ratshalle. Legolas wies seinen Begleitern an, sich erst einmal nicht zu bewegen. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten überquerte er den Dorfsplatz, umrundete den Brunnen und näherte sich dem Eingang der Halle. Die Decke aus massiven Eichenbalken war halb heruntergestürzt, doch ein Teil des Dachgerüsts stand noch. Er, mit dem spurlosen Tritt gesegnet, würde nicht die geringste Erschütterung auslösen, wenn er den Innenraum betrat. Das Letzte, was er wollte, war noch ein Unglück. Vorsichtig trat er ein. Rauch wehte ihm entgegen, ließ seine Augen für einen Moment tränen. Er verscheuchte den Qualm unwirsch und wagte sich weiter vor. Im vorderen Teil des Gebäudes befanden sich nur Schutt und verkohlte Gerätschaften.  
  
Ihm fiel auf, dass einige massive Holzstücke, die vor der Tür gelegen hatten, nicht zu denen im Inneren passten, weder zu decke noch Einrichtung gehört hatten. Ein furchtbarer Gedanke kam ihm und als er über einen Blaken stieg, erlangte er Gewissheit. In einer Ecke der Halle lagen sie. Die Bewohner des Dorfes. Ihre Leichen waren zum Teil bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannt, nur noch Hüllen aus Asche, die der nächste Winterwind davontreiben würde. Einige, die unter den Körpern andere Menschen gelegen hatten, waren noch recht gut zu erkennen. Furchtbare Brandwunden zierten die vor Entsetzen und Todesangst verzerrten Gesichter wie ein makaberer Schmuck. Legolas blickte sie schweigend an. Dann senkte er den Kopf. Für einen Moment. Dann kehrte er auf den Dorfplatz zurück.  
  
Aragorn und Alann schienen während seiner Erkundung nicht untätig gewesen zu sein. Sie kamen aus den Eingängen von verschiedenen Häusern, du jeder von ihnen trug etwas. Aragorn hatte die Faust um einige abgebrochene Pfeile geschlossen, Alann hielte ein große Axt fest, die sie irgendwann, als sie wieder beisammen standen, in den Staub fallen ließ.  
  
"Habt Ihr etwas gefunden, Legolas?", fragte sie und es tat fast weh, die Hoffnung in ihrer Stimme zu hören. Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Sie sind alle dort drin. Ungefähr 30 Personen, Kleinkinder, Frauen, alte Menschen. Die Tür wurde hinter ihnen verriegelt, dann wurde der Brand von außen gelegt. Sie hatten keine Gelegenheit, dem Inferno zu entkommen. Einige verbrannten, andere starben vermutlich zuerst an Rauchvergiftung." In gemäßigtem Ton versuchte er, seine Entdeckungen mitzuteilen, obwohl es ihm nicht leicht fiel. Er war ein Krieger, das ohne Zweifel. Im Dienste seines Vaters hatte er manche Schlacht geschlagen, manchen Schwertstreich geführt und tödlichen Pfeil verschossen. Doch vor dem Tod von Zivilisten, friedlichen Dorfbewohnern, konnte er nicht anders als erschauern. "Die Männer und die älteren Kinder fehlen. Ich nehme an, Ihre Leichen sind nicht in den anderen Häusern zu finden?"  
  
"Nein", bestätigte Aragorn und öffnete die Hand, auf deren Fläche die Spitzen mehrere Pfeile ruhten. "Aber dies hier. Es sind wenige Pfeile, nicht gekennzeichnet. Aufschluss könnte uns die Axt bringen. Alann?"  
  
Sie hob den Kopf, so als erwache sie gerade aus einem bösen Traum. Dann riss sie sich sichtbar zusammen, räusperte sich und berichtete knapp:  
  
"Sie stak in einem Balken in dem Haus dort drüben. Andere liegen hier überall verstreut. Vielleicht ein Hinweis auf die Zwerge?" Letzteres sagte sie sehr vorsichtig, so als traue sie sich nicht, den überhaupt Gedanken auszusprechen.  
  
"Hattet Ihr nicht davon berichtet, dass es die Zwerge sind, die dieses Tal mit Furcht überziehen, um es zurückzugewinnen?", bohrte Legolas und erhielt von der Elbin prompte Auskunft.  
  
"Wie Ihr wisst, hatte ich Euch bereits erklärt, dass Meuchelmord nicht die Art der Zwerge ist, ebenso wenig wie dieser feige Überfall. Das waren Bauern mit Dreschflegeln und Hacken. Kein Zwerg, der etwas auf sich hält, würde sie als Gegner wählen. Eher würde er sich umbringen, als sich derart herabzulassen." Sie legte den Kopf schräg. "Aber das wisst Ihr natürlich. Aber ich vermute, Ihr zieht es vor, Eure obskuren Verdächtigungen ab und zu vorzubringen, damit Ihr Euch besser fühlt?"  
  
Legolas war kurz davor, seine Fassung zu verlieren. Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie weder fror, noch vom Pferd fiel oder irgendeinen anderen Unsinn machte. Er hatte sogar ihr Geheimnis bewahrt! Und dies war der Dank dafür? Ein neuer Angriff auf ihn und seine Überzeugungen. Zugegeben, er glaubte auch nicht wirklich daran, dass die stets schlecht gelaunten Bergarbeiter mit den roten Bärten die Urheber eines solchen Massakers waren. Aber wenn er eines in seinem mehr als anderthalb Jahrtausende dauernden Leben gelernt hatte, dann war es, dass auch das Unvermutete geschehen konnte.  
  
Aragorn, der in die Hocke gegangen war, um sich die Axt näher zu besehen, hob die Hand. Legolas schluckte eine harsche Antwort herunter und auch Alan schien problemlos die Autorität des Menschen anerkennen zu können. Der vorwitzige Gedanke, ob sie das nicht auch bei ihm tun sollte, da er immerhin ihr Prinz war, ließ sich jedoch nicht zur Seite schieben.  
  
"Keinen Streit auf frischen Gräbern", verlangte Aragorn und hob die Axt auf. Die Klinge glänzte stumpf im morgendlichen Dämmerlicht. Mit der Genauigkeit eines Kenners hielt der Waldläufer sie hoch, betrachtete sie von der Seite, wog den Stiel in der Hand und ließ einen Finger über die Schnittfläche gleiten. Dann kam er zu einem Urteil. "Dies ist keine Zwergenwaffe. Sie wurde nach genauen Vorbildern geschmiedet, und doch stimmen die Konsistenz und die Härtung des Metalls nicht. Der Kopf ist schlecht ausbalanciert und die Klinge verhältnismäßig stumpf." Er kniff die Augen zusammen und in seinem Gesicht war zu erkennen, dass er kombinierte. "Man hat sie und die anderen Waffen wohl hier hinterlegt, um die Menschen der Umgebung glauben zu lassen, dass dies ein Überfall der Zwerge war."  
  
"Was ist mit den Dunkelelben?" Alann blickte in Richtung der Versammlungshütte und musste sichtbar schlucken. "Sie könnten hinter all dem hier stecken. Ich habe von ihnen gehört, dass sie Sklaven halten, um ihre Bedürfnisse zu erfüllen. Legolas, Ihr sagtet doch, dass Kinder und Männer fehlen. Ist dies nicht ein Hinweis?"  
  
"Aber warum nur diese Menschen? Es hätte sich doch auch empfohlen, die Frauen mitzunehmen - für gewisse andere Bedürfnisse!" Aragorn dachte laut mit und klang dabei nicht sonderlich feinfühlig. "Was für einen Grund könnte eine den Menschen feindlich gesinnte Gruppe haben, um auf diese seltsame Art zu handeln? Ich denke, jemand versucht, die Menschen gegen die Zwerge aufzubringen, zu welchem Vorteil auch immer. Der seit langer Zeit hier schwärende Konflikt wird durch diese Tat nur nochzusätzlich angeheizt."  
  
Legolas wollte etwas sagen, als er etwas wahrnahm. Ein leises Geräusch, wie aus der Ferne oder Tiefe. Alann hatte es ebenfalls gehört, denn ihr Kopf ruckte herum. Sie wies wortlos auf den Dorfbrunnen in der Mitte des Platzes und zog ihren Dolch. Gemeinsam näherten sie sich dem Steinrund und Alann spähte hinein. Nachdem sie sich davon überzeugt hatte, rief sie in den Schacht hinein:  
  
"Ist dort unten jemand?" Es kam keine Antwort, weshalb sie es ein zweites Mal versuchte. "Wir sind Freunde. Die Angreifer sind weg."  
  
"Wirklich?", erklang eine verängstigt klingende Mädchenstimme. "Es ist kalt und dunkel hier unten. Holt mich doch bitte hoch!"  
  
"Hab keine Angst!" Alann schien als Frau am ehesten dazu geeignet, das Mädchen zu beruhigen und beugte sich über den Brunnenrand. "Wir helfen Dir!" Aragorn sichtete die Kette der Wasserstelle und nickte Alann zu, während er den Eimer langsam hinabließ. "Gleich wird der Eimer bei Dir ankommen. Du musst hineinsteigen und Dich an der Kette festhalten. Dann ziehen wir Dich hoch."  
  
Nach einem kleinen Moment klang es von unten herauf:  
  
"Ich stehe jetzt drin. Aber ich habe Angst, herunterzufallen."  
  
Dieses Mal antworte Aragorn, von dem Legolas wusste, dass er Kinder sehr gern mochte. Er empfand sie als das schützenswerte, schwächste Glieder in der Kette des Lebens. Legolas teilte diese Auffassung nicht unbedingt. In seinem Volk spielten die Weisen und Alte die größte Rolle, bevorzugt selbst in einer Gesellschaft, die über eine unendliche Lebensspanne verfügte.  
  
"Ich ziehe Dich nun hoch. Hab keine Angst, ich halte Dich."  
  
Mit aller Kraft kurbelte Aragorn an dem Quersteg, über dem sich die Kette des Brunnens aufrollte. Alann sprach weiterhin auf das Kind ein, ihre dunkle, beruhigende Stimme klang so sanft wie zu dem Moment, als sie mit ihrer Mutter gesprochen hatte. Endlich tauchte ein nasser Kinderkörper in der Öffnung auf. Alann griff zu und hob das kleine Mädchen über den Rand. Es war etwa sechs Jahre alt und trug ein schmutziges Kleid. Am ganzen Leib zitternd, kuschelte es sich sofort eng in Legolas Mantel, als Alann ihn von den eigenen Schultern nahm und dem Kind überwarf. Fragen standen in dem vom Weinen verschwollenen Gesicht mit den großen Augen, Fragen die sie nun stellen konnte.  
  
"Wo sind meine Eltern? Mein Vater hat mich hier herabgelassen, mitten in der Nacht. Ich hatte furchtbare Angst." Sie sah sich um und schien langsam zu verstehen, dass etwas Furchtbares geschehen sein musste. "Er hat gesagt, dass böse Männer kommen würden und dass ich ganz still sein soll. Warum hat er mich nicht wieder rausgeholt?"  
  
Legolas beobachtete, wie in den Gesichtern seiner Begleiter Kummer und Ratlosigkeit miteinander wechselten. Er selbst fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, dem Kind eine Antwort zu liefern, doch er ahnte, dass absolute Ehrlichkeit fehl am Platz war. Noch. Alann antwortete ausweichend und versuchte, ihren Kummer hinter einem liebevollen Lächeln zu verbergen. Legolas schoss wieder einmal der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass diese Frau ihn bestohlen und bedroht hatte.  
  
"Sie sind fort, Kleines. Aber vielleicht findet Du sie eines Tages wieder." Sie kniete neben der Kleinen und nahm die kleine Hand in die ihre. "Wir wollen in die Stadt reisen. Es wäre schön, wenn Du mir uns kommen könntest. Vielleicht wissen die Menschen dort, was Deinen Eltern geschehen ist."  
  
***  
  
Einige Meilen später später fand sich Legolas in einer sehr seltsamen Lage wieder. Er führte sein Pferd, auf dem die kleine Alis saß und ihn die ganze Zeit über mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Dabei sagte sie kein Wort, sondern schaute lediglich. Und das schon seit mehr als einer halben Stunde. Das machte ihn zugegebenermaßen nervös. Er war es schließlich nicht gewöhnt, sich mit Menschenkindern zu beschäftigen. Im Vergeleich zu denen der Elben waren diese Nachkommen meistens Schmutzig, unsäglich nervtötend und frech.  
  
Auf Alis traf zumindest das Adjektiv "schmutzig" zu, aber er schätzte, dass ein paar Stunden in einem Brunnen jedes lebende Wesen in diesen Zustand versetzen würde. Nun, keine Elben. Es war außerordentlich vorteilhaft, auf dem Wasser gehen zu können. Er räusperte sich.  
  
"Hast Du eine Frage?", erkundigte er sich ungeduldig bei dem Kind, die abrupt den Mund zuklappte und unter der Dreckschicht blutrot anlief. Das hatte zur Folge, dass sich Alann, die auf der anderen Seite des Pferdes ging, einen missbilligenden Blick zu ihm herübersandte.  
  
"Ihr macht ihr Angst", schalt sie ihn wie einen Eleven und lächelte das Kind an. "Es sind seine Ohren, oder, Süße?"  
  
Es wurde immer schlimmer. Nun warf die unausstehliche Person schon mit Kosewörtern um sich, als sei sie auf einem Sommerausflug und nicht auf einer eventuell tödlich endenden Reise ins Herz eines Krisengebiets. Und wollte eine Diskussion über seine Ohren beginnen.  
  
"Ich wünschte, Ihr würdet Euch ausschlafen und weniger ungenießbar sein!", murmelte er vor sich hin und vergaß dabei ihr überaus elbisches Gehör. Sie hingegen erinnerte sich dieser Eigenart sehr gut und flüsterte im selben Tonfall:  
  
"Sie ist ein Kind, Herr. Ein verängstigtes Kind, das nicht verstehen kann, was geschehen ist. Für sie zählen nicht verstreichende Meilen oder Beweise für eine Täterschaft. Sie staunt nur über etwas, das sie nicht kennt. Also seid bitte freundlich."  
  
"Über wen sprecht Ihr, Frau? Über Euch oder das Mädchen?", erkundigte er sich und spielte auf ihre Erzählung aus dem Wald bei Heyd an. Er sah, wie sie ein wenig blass wurde und erinnerte sich an den Moment, der ihr Leben derart verändert hatte. Damals war er gerade von einem Spähposten am Rande des nördlichen Düsterwaldes zurückgekehrt, gerade rechtzeitig, um die Versammlung des Rates mitzuerleben. Er hatte Tylandriel sein ganzes Leben lang gekannt. Sie hatte seiner Mutter mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet. Sie hatten schon gekämpft, als die Menschen noch nicht einmal von sich als solche sprachen und die Sprache der Elben noch die Alte war. Dass ihr Kind nicht von ihrem elbischen Gefährten stammte, war damals ein offenes Geheimnis gewesen, doch irgendwann hatte diesre Gefährte, Toralin, sein Schweigen gebrochen und sich der peinlichen Befragung des Ältesten unterworfen.  
  
Es war ein Fall wie viele andere gewesen, denen er beigewohnt hatte und fast wäre das kleine, rothaarige Elbenmädchen, die sich an der Hand ihrer Mutter festklammerte wie eine Ertrinkende an einem Baumstamm, in seinem Leben in Vergessenheit geraten - wenn es nicht in Gestalt einer Erwachsenen durch tausend Zufälle in sein Leben zurückgekehrt wäre und ihn nun in mannigfaltiger Art quälte. Er blickte auf die ineinander verschränkten Hände von einer Frau und einem Mädchen, doch dieses Mal in dieser Zeit und wusste, dass er sich seine Frage selbst beantworten konnte. Ein wenig Freundlichkeit, das war es, was ein kleines Mädchen wollte.  
  
Ein Ruf Aragorns ließ ihn seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem Bild, einer Verschmelzung von Gegenart und Vergangenheit, abwenden. Sie bogen gerade um eine Kurve in der immer breiter werdenden Strasse und mit einem Mal bot sich vor ihnen das Bild der Stadt, die sie suchten. Es war eher eine Art Feste, bekränzt von einer halbhohen Steinmauer, auf der Wachposten patrouillierten. Ein großes Holztor verschloss die Ansiedlung zur Strasse hin. Mit bloßem Auge konnte man erkennen, dass sich hinter dem Tor ein kleiner Hof befinden musste. Die Felsen, die sich vor ihnen auftürmten, schlossen sich unmittelbar an die Mauern an und liefen dann von beiden Seiten des Zugangs weiter. Die Strasse schlängelte sich nach links an der Felswand weiter, doch zu ihrer Rechten gab es nur schroffes Gestein. Legolas bewunderte die Bauweise. Das Problem war strategisch gelöst worden. Ausläufer der Felsen bildeten offensichtlich im Hof einen weiteren, natürlichen Durchgang zum Rest der Stadt. Dieser Engpass würde gut zu verteidigen sein.  
  
Die Stadtwache wurde unterdes auf sie aufmerksam und als sie das verschlossene Tor erreichten, rief ihnen eine scharfe Stimme entgegen:  
  
"Wer seid Ihr und was ist Euer Begehr?" Ein halbes Dutzend Bögen und Armbrüste wurden auf die gerichtet, deren stählernen Spitzen in der bleichen Sonne funkelten. "Fremde sind hier nicht willkommen!"  
  
Aragorn trat vor, die Hände in einer Geste des Friedens ausgestreckt. Hoch aufgerichtet, den Kopf erhoben, verwandelte er sich vor den Augen der Anwesenden in das, was er zu sein stets von sich wies. Ein Herrscher. Legolas hatte diese Metamorphose schon einige Male erlebt, doch sie erstaunte ihn immer wieder. Die Wirkung auf die anderen war sichtbar. Alann wirkte verwundert und die Stadtwachen begannen zu flüstern.  
  
"Ich bin Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, ein Waldläufer. Mit mir reisen Legolas und Alann vom Schönen Volk. Wir kamen durch das Dorf westlich von hier. Es wurde dem Erdboden gleich gemacht. Wir konnten eine Überlebende bergen und erbitten nun Eure Gastfreundschaft. Hinter uns liegt eine anstrengende Reise. Wir hörten von Euren Problemen und kommen, um zu helfen."  
  
Die Soldaten flüsterten miteinander und schließlich öffnete sich auf einen Ruf hin das Tor. Zwei Männer schoben dessen Flügel auf und die Gefährten, die ihre Pferde am Zügel führten, traten ein. Im Innenhof befanden sich einige Ställe und eine Schmiede, in der ein bulliger Schmied auf ein Stück Metall hämmerte. Der Klang des Hammers schallte ihnen entgegen, ein vertrautes und seltsam beruhigendes Geräusch. Von der Zinne führte eine Steintreppe hinunter, über die ihnen ein schwer bewaffneter Mann entgegenkam. Er war groß, dunkel und muskulös, sein Gesicht war von tiefen Falten der Sorge zerfurcht. Dennoch lächelte er, während er seinen Blick über die kleine Gruppe schweifen ließ.  
  
"Ich bin Roviel, Anführer der Wache. Seid gegrüßt und willkommen in Bergstadt. Ich werde Euch zum Herrn dieser Stadt geleiten. Folgt mir bitte." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, machte er kehrt und marschierte zwischen den Felsen hindurch und so blieb der Gruppe nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen. Wachsam merkte sich Legolas jedes Details, während sie tiefer in die Stadt vordrangen. Nach der Felsenpforte öffnete sich eine kleine, dicht besiedelte Ebene vor ihnen. Anders als in dem Dorf waren die kleinen Häuser hier aus massivem Stein. Im Westen war eine weitere Mauer zu sehen, im Osten übernahmen die Berge den Schutz der Bewohner. Überall waren Menschen zu sehen, jeder dritte von ihnen war bewaffnet. Es schien, als erwarteten die einfachen Leute Probleme. Aus ihren Gesichtern war ihre Angst und ihr Misstrauen lesen, als sie die Fremden musterten. Roviel führte sie mit entschlossenem Schritt durch die engen Gassen, in denen das Leben pulsierte. Händler priesen ihre Waren an, ein Bäcker zog einen zerlumpten Jungen am Ohr, da dieser ein Brot dilettantisch in seinem Hosenbund versteckt hatte. Es war eine Szene, wie sie sich überall in Mittelerde hätte abspielen können. Doch über allem lag Furcht. Legolas fühlte sich angestarrt, hob das Kinn. Alann kämmte ihre Haare über die Ohren und redet leise auf Alis ein, die verschreckt wirkte. Die Strasse führte sie zu einem großen, mehrstöckigen Gebäude in der Mitte der Stadt, vor dem einige Soldaten Wache standen. Auf Roviels Wink hin eilten sie heran. "Wir werden Eure Pferde versorgen und tränken. Der Stall befindet sich im Haus, ebenso wie die Quartiere für Gäste. Eure Sachen werden dorthin gebracht, und Ihr könnte Euch ausruhen, bis der Herr Euch empfangen kann."  
  
Legolas und Aragorn verständigten sich wortlos. Es gab nichts, was ihr Misstrauen erregt hatte und deshalb entschlossen sie sich, das Angebot wahrzunehmen. Sie überließen die Tiere den kundigen Händen der Wachen und traten dann, geführt von Roviel, ein.  
  
***  
  
In der großen Halle brannte ein Feuer, das sie mit einem matten Licht ausleuchtete. Die aus massiven Balken errichtete Kassettendecke, die das Russ dunkel gefärbt hatte, ließ den Raum kleiner erscheinen, als er in Wirklichkeit war. Wilde Hund jagten sich um den Bratspieß, auf dem ein Schaf briet, immer wieder vertrieben von einem kleinen Pagen. Die Bänke und Tische waren nur spärlich besetzt, mit müden Kriegern und einigen schwer einzuschätzenden Gestalten. Legolas und Aragorn saßen unter ihnen und aßen zu Abend. Aragorn langte tüchtig bei Fleisch und Brot zu, während Legolas misstrauisch in seinem Kohleintopf herumrührte und ab und zu einen Löffel probierten. Sie hatten seit dem Mittag in ihren kleinen, aber zweckmäßig ausgestatteten Zimmern geruht und waren auf Geheiß Roviels zum Essen erschienen. Der Herr der Stadt hatte sich bisher nicht blicken lassen. Und auch eine weitere Person fehlte.  
  
Legolas fragte sich, wo Alann sein mochte, aber er schätzte, dass sie entweder noch schlief oder sich um das kleine Mädchen kümmerte. Mütterliche Instinkte hätte er ihr nicht zugetraut, aber sie pflegte ja bekanntlich immer eine Überraschung bereit zu haben. Daran musste man sich bei ihr gewöhnen. Solange die nächste Überraschung kein Dolch im Rücken war, machte ihm das nichts aus. Eigentlich machte er sich viel zu viele Gedanken um sie.  
  
Die Tür zur Halle öffnete sich und die Halbelbin trat ein. Sie trug wieder das Kleid aus der Nacht in Heyd, hatte die Haare ordentlich geflochten und wurde von einem älteren Mann in edler Kleidung begleitet. Ihre Hand ruhte in seiner Armbeuge und sie lachte über eine leise Bemerkung, die er ihr zuraunte. Aragorn bemerkte die beiden ebenfalls und stellte seinen Kelch, aus dem er gerade trinken wollte, mit einer heftigen Bewegung ab. Dann erhob er sich.  
  
"Das ist er", raunte er Legolas zu, der dem Beispiel des Freundes folgte. Sie traten auf das Paar zu, das ihnen entgegenblickte. Der ältere Mann wirkte überrascht.  
  
"Streicher!", rief er mit sonorer, vor Hoffnung vibrierender Stimme. "Man hat mir zwar gemeldet, dass ich Gäste hätte, aber dass Du noch herkommen würdest, hätte ich nie gedacht. Also hat Goran Dich erreicht?"  
  
Aragorn schüttelte dem anderen Mann die Hand. Legolas wusste nicht, was sie verband, aber es schienen sich einige Teile des Rätsels, das sie zu lösen hatten, aufzuklären.  
  
"Ja und Nein", antwortete der Waldläufer und seine Miene bezeugte seine Trauer. "Unser alter Freund wurde ermordet. Er hat mir zwei Nachrichten geschickt, aber darin wurde nie klar, worum es geht oder wohin genau wir gehen mussten. Deshalb kam ich nicht früher hier an. Alann hat uns in dieses Tal geführt."  
  
"Dann ist sie ebenso charmant wie kundig", schmeichelte ihr der Stadtherr und bewirkte, dass die Elbin rot anlief. Dann wandte er sich Legolas zu. "Aber zunächst möchte ich mich auch Eurem Freund vorstellen. Wir haben in diesem Tal noch niemals eine Elben gesehen, und deswegen ist es mir eine doppelte Freude. Mein Name ist Anthanas. Ich bin der Verwalter dieser Stadt."  
  
"Mein Name ist Legolas", lautete die Antwort des Angesprochenen. Er wusste nicht ganz, was er von dem Mann halten sollte und er fühlte sich in der Halle, unter den Augen aller, nicht sonderlich wohl. "Ich darf vorschlagen, dass wir weniger öffentliche Räume aufsuchen sollten. Dann könnt Ihr uns von Eurem Problem berichten."  
  
"Weise gesprochen, mein elbischer Herr. Folgt mir bitte, wir begeben uns in meinen Arbeitsraum."  
  
An dieser Stelle einen kleinen Schnitt! Eine kleine Pause für meine Helden und für mich! Ihr wollt wissen, wie es weitergeht? Dann reviewt mir bitte! Eure Demetra 


	6. Bergstadt

Teil 6 - Bergstadt  
  
Sie begaben sich in einen kleinen Raum an der Stirnseite der Halle. Den verschwenderischen Luxus, den man aufgrund des gepflegten Anblicks des Edelmannes erwartet hatte, gab es nicht. Stattdessen sah Aragorn hohe Regale mit Büchern, Waffen und eine mit Dutzenden Pergamenten bedeckten Schreibtisch. Die geschmeidige Gestalt ihres Gastgebers zeugte davon, dass er die Rüstung, die an der Wand hing, nicht nur zur Zierde besaß und seine großen, sehnigen Hände sprachen von zahlreichen Kampfesübungen. Das verwunderte Aragorn nicht weiter. Er, Goran und Anthanas hatten so manche Schlacht geschlagen und manchen Pokal geleert Das alles schien für ihn vor unendlich langer Zeit geschehen zu sein. Bevor ihn seine Berufung jeden Tag und jede Nacht beschäftigte. Als er noch jung und sorglos gewesen war. "Setzt Euch bitte. Was ich zu berichten habe, wiegt schwer." Es klopfte und Roviel betrat ungebeten den Raum. Doch Anthanas machte das nichts aus, im Gegenteil. "Ihr habt meinen besten Mann schon kennengelernt. Ihm verdanken wir, dass das Chaos noch nicht über diese Stadt hereingebrochen ist."  
  
Der Stadtherr nahm hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz und seufzte. Er benötigte einige Zeit, um sich zu sammeln, dann begann er, mit gefasster Stimme zu berichten:  
  
"Es begann etwas vor drei Monaten. Aus den Dörfern erreichten mich mehr und mehr Berichte, dass Kinder und Männer einfach verschwanden, von Wanderungen oder auch einfach des Nachts aus ihren Betten. Die Dörfler bekamen es mit der Angst zu tun, da sie stets Dämonen in der Dunkelheit vermuten und begannen sich zu wehren." Er klang nicht spöttisch, sondern sehr nachdenklich. "Vielleicht sind es Dämonen. Nun ja, die Vorfälle wurden zu Überfällen. Menschen starben, andere verschwanden. Auch hier in der Stadt begann es, obwohl wir in unserer Ignoranz gedacht hatten, dass es uns nicht treffen würde." Er massierte seine Nasenwurzel mit den Fingern, Zeichen seine Anspannung. "Ich schickte Goran, meinen alten Freund und rechte Hand, aus dem Tal, er sollte Hilfe suchen. Doch diese traurige Nachricht, die Ihr, Aragorn, mir überbrachtet, war die einzige, die ich von ihm erhielt. Er mögen in Frieden ruhen." Anthanas sprang auf und begann, energisch auf und ab zu gehen. "Wir wissen nicht, wer sie sind, da sie stets schwarze Kapuzen tragen und wie Schatten herumhuschen."  
  
"Wisst Ihr von dem Überfall auf das Dorf?", erkundigte sich Legolas und erntete ein schmerzliches Nicken.  
  
"Wir sahen es brennen und schickten noch in der Nacht eine Gruppe Männer aus. Sie kamen nicht zurück. Es ist wahrlich keine Ruhmestat, aber wir durften nicht riskieren, noch mehr zu verlieren. Deswegen warteten wir auf den Mittag, bevor wir uns dorthin begaben. Während wir über die eine Strasse ins Dorf eilten, müsst Ihr wohl über die andere zu uns gekommen sein. Im Licht sind wir unseren Gegnern ebenbürtig, aber in Dunkelheit und Dämmerung sind sie schneller als jedes Auge." Anthanas seufzte erneut und er wirkte schwer gezeichnet von den Vorfällen. "Wir haben keinen einzigen Toten von ihnen gefunden, der in stummer Art etwas mehr erzählen könnte. Es gibt Beweise für ihre Identität, aber ich glaube diesen Fingerzeigen nicht."  
  
"Zwergenäxte?", erkundigte sich Aragorn düster. "Die haben wir gesehen."  
  
"Eben jene. Aber Ihr könnte mir nicht erzählen, dass es tatsächlich Zwerge gewesen sind. Dazu sah ich zuviel von der Welt, als dass man mich so einfach täuschen könnte. Aber mein Volk weißt nichts von Zwergenhandwerk, sie sehen nur die Toten und die angeblichen Beweise. Die Stimmung ist gedrückt. Man ist zornig und von Tag zu Tag mehr bereit, loszuziehen und die Zwergenhöhle dem Erdboden gleich zu machen."  
  
"Wir wurden von Dunkelelben angegriffen und verfolgt. Gibt es solche in diesem Tal?" Alann, die etwas unbehaglich auf ihrem hohen, geschnitzten Stuhl saß, meldete sich zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend zu Wort.  
  
"Dunkeleben? Seid Ihr sicher?" Anthanas runzelte die silbrigen Brauen.  
  
"Ganz sicher", bestätigte Alan ernst. "Und sie schienen sehr darauf bedacht, uns abzufangen, bevor wir das Tal betreten konnten. Zu unserem Glück erhielten wir Hilfe. "  
  
Roviel, der bisher ruhig an der Wand gelehnt und dem Gespräch gelauscht hatte, beugte sich interessiert vor.  
  
"Hilfe welcher Art?", wollte er wissen. Alann gab ihm daraufhin einen kurzen Bericht der Ereignisse auf dem Friedhof. Nachdem sie geendet hatte, nickte der Krieger. "Ihr hattet Glück, dass Ihr die Gegend kennt. Wenn Ihr nur eine Waffe blank gezogen hättet, wäret auch Ihr angegriffen worden. Das Feld der Seelen wurde einst von einem mächtigen Magier mit diesem Zauber versehen. Er bewohnte das Schloss unter dem Eisfelsen und regierte von dort aus dieses Tal. Eines Tages beschloss er, fortzugehen und das Schloss fiel zusammen, als hätte es allein durch seine Anwesenheit gestanden und als wolle er dafür sorgen, dass das, was im Schloss lagerte, von niemandem gefunden werden würde."  
  
"Was war Wertvolles in diesem Schloss?" Legolas war hellhörig geworden.  
  
"Oh, das weiß niemand so genau", antwortete Roviel und ließ sich wieder in den Schatten der Mauer zurücksinken. "Aber wenn Ihr mich fragt, alles Aberglaube und dummes Geschwätz der Alten."  
  
Anthanas verschränkte die langen Finger und räusperte sich.  
  
"Zurück zur Sache. Wir sind verzweifelt. Ein Dorf haben wir verloren, aus dem anderen erreichen von Stunde zu Stunde mehr verängstigte Bauern unserer Mauern und suchen Schutz. Zwar sind unsere Kornkammern gefüllt, doch eine Belagerung - und darauf könnte es herauslaufen - würden wir nicht länger als drei Wochen überstehen."  
  
Aragorn grübelte, während er mit halbem Ohr die Erzählung verfolgte. Ein Gedanke drängte sich ihm auf, doch er konnte ihn nicht recht fassen. All die Ereignisse der vergangenen Zeit ordneten sich in seinem Kopf zu einem verworrenen Bild. Wenn es tatsächlich Dunkelelben waren - und er zweifelte inzwischen nicht mehr daran -, warum entführten sie Menschen. Und welche Rolle spielten die Zwerge? Wusste sie Bescheid über die Vorgänge im Tal? Höchstwahrscheinlich, obwohl sie oftmals dazu neigten, die Welt außerhalb ihrer hohen Steinkammern völlig zu ignorieren. Er musste es herausfinden.  
  
"Habt Ihr Euch bereits mit den Zwergen in Verbindung gesetzt?", verlangte er zu wissen. "Vielleicht könnten Verhandlungen Eure Probleme klären?"  
  
"Eine Patrouille, die dies versuchte, wurde mit einem Hagel von Felsbrocken und glänzendem Stahl begrüßt. Das sahen meine Leute als Zeichen, dass es die Zwerge auf keinen Fall gut mit uns meinen. Ich wage es ehrlich gesagt nicht, mich offen gegen sie zu stellen. Sie vertrauen mir, doch die Stimmung ist derart angespannt, dass ich mir gut vorstellen könnte, das ihre Aggression auf mich zurückfällt, wenn ich in ihren Augen einen verrat begehen würde."  
  
"Und deshalb habt Ihr nach Hilfe von außen gerufen", schloss Aragorn und sah an dem Glitzern im Auge seines Gegenübers, dass er richtig lag.  
  
"Ich bin ein alter Mann, Aragorn, und nicht mehr so risikofreudig wie vielleicht noch vor 10 Jahren, als wir an den Trollhöhen das Nest von Ghulen ausräucherten. Die Zeiten sind ein für allemal vorbei. Ich bin für eine Stadt verantwortlich, nicht mehr nur für mich." Anthanas sprach ehrlich und offen, was ihm Aragorn hoch anrechnete. "Ihr wisst, welches Risiko Ihr eingehen müsstet, um mir zu helfen. Um uns alle zu helfen."  
  
"Ich werde zu den Zwergen gehen", bot Aragorn nach kurzer Überlegung seinem alten Weggefährten an. Auf der Basis all dessen, was er gehört hatte, konnte er es guten Gewissens tun. "Gebt mir einige Männer, aber nicht so viele, dass es wie eine Bedrohung aussehen könnte. Und ja, ich weiß, welchem Risiko ich mich aussetze.""  
  
Stille trat ein. Aragorn las in den Gesichtern wie in offenen Büchern. Legolas schien bereit, von der Stuhlkante aufzuspringen und zu handeln. Anthanas wirkte zur selben Zeit besorgt und erleichtert. Alan starrte auf ihre Hände und wich seinem Blick aus. Sie schien nicht zu billigen, was er zu tun gedachte. Roviel brach die Zeit der Wortlosigkeit zuerst.  
  
"Es wäre eine Ehre, wenn ich Euch begleiten dürfte", sagte er grimmig, doch Aragorn winkte ab.  
  
"Ich danke Euch für das Angebot, mein Freund, aber diese Feste braucht die besten Männer. Es könnte zu jeder Zeit wieder zum Angriff kommen und ich möchte nichts riskieren."  
  
Roviel stutzte, deutete dann aber nach einem Blickwechsel mit Anthanas eine leichte Verbeugung an. Er hatte verstanden.  
  
"Ich nehme an, Ihr werdet uns ebenfalls hier lassen, nicht wahr?", wollte Alann wissen und sah wieder auf. Sie schien seltsam unsicher, doch was Aragorn als Erstes auffiel, war, dass sie von sich und Legolas als "uns" gesprochen hatte. "Wenn die Zwerge spitze Ohren sehen, dürfte uns wohl mehr als eine Axt entgegenfliegen."  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn blickte zu seinem Freund, der lediglich nickte.  
  
Anthanas erhob sich, als Zeichen, dass die Unterredung beendet war.  
  
"Ich danke Euch Aragorn, für diesen mutigen Schritt, und Euch anderen dafür, dass Ihr mir hier zur Seite stehen wollt. Ich schlage vor, dass Eure reise zu den Höhlen der zwerge erst morgen früh beginnt. Ihr hattet eine lange Reise und es nützt nichts, wenn Ihr nicht im Vollbesitz Eurer Kräfte seid. Also, genießt unsere bescheidene Gastfreundschaft und versucht unsere Wein, ein guter Tropfen." Er lächelte und auf einmal meinet Aragorn in diesem würdigen Herrn den rauflustigen, dem Alkohol nie abgeneigten Kampfesbruder wiederzuerkennen. "Wir haben hier oben oft ein scharfes Lüftchen, aber es gibt im Berg eine heißen Quelle, die es uns erlaubt, auf einem der Hänge darüber einige Reben stehen zu lassen." Er schritt zur Tür, die Roviel für ihn öffnete und ging hinaus. Die drei Reisenden folgten ihm wieder in die Halle hinaus, die sich in der Zeit ihres Gespräches merklich gefüllt hatte. Ärmlich gekleidete Bauern saßen auf den Bänken und taten sich an den Nahrungsmitteln gütlich. Sie hatten teilweise ihre Habe bei sich, die überall auf dem Boden verteilt lag. Tiere liefen umher, klein Ziegen und einige Hühner.  
  
Aragorn lachte leise, als er Legolas entgeisterten Gesichtsaudruck sah. Die Elben hätten niemals einen Raum mit Tieren geteilt, es sei denn, sie waren sauber und in ihren Augen edel. Anscheinend um sich abzulenken, begann der Elb ein Gespräch mit Roviel, das sich um Bogen und deren Bespannung drehte. Die beiden gingen hinaus, ebenso Anthanas, der müde wirkte, sichtlich gealtert in der Zeit, in der Aragorn und er sich nicht gesehen hatten.  
  
Alann stand stumm neben ihm und besah sich das Chaos, sichtlich erschüttert.  
  
"Die armen Menschen", sagte sie leise. "Es muss furchtbar sein, seinen Besitz zurückzulassen, alles, was man sich ein Leben lang aufgebaut hat. Manchmal glaube ich, es ist gut, nichts zu haben außer sein Leben und die Kleidung, die man am Körper trägt. Was man nicht besitzt, kann man nicht vermissen."  
  
"Ihr seid erstaunlich einfühlsam für eine skrupellose Verbrecherin", scherzte Aragorn, um sie aufzuheitern. Alann lachte ihn an.  
  
"Also, offen gesagt, ich bin nie eine gute Diebin gewesen. Mit Drag, meinem Komplizen aus der Stadt, habe ich in jener Nacht zum ersten Mal zusammengearbeitet. Gut, dass er mich derart ausgenutzt hat, als ich eine Schwäche zeigte. Sonst wäre ich wahrscheinlich noch so geworden wie er." Sie schnitt eine Grimasse.  
  
"Mitgefühl und Erbarmen sind keine Schwächen", belehrte sie Aragorn und kam sich ein Stück weit vor wie Elrond, der stets mahnte und über allem schwebte wie die Weisheit in Person. Wurde er langsam langweilig? Zum Glück schien sie ihm seine Lektion nicht übel zu nehmen und so beschloss er, das Thema zu wechseln. "Wie geht es dem Mädchen?"  
  
"Sie schläft. Morgen werde ich ihr wohl erklären müssen, was mit ihren Eltern geschehen ist. Die Mutter tot, der Vater verschleppt. Das ist nichts, worauf ich mich freue."  
  
"Ihr wisst, dass Ihr noch immer gehen könnt, wenn Ihr es wünscht. Hier bekommt Ihr ein Pferd und ich denke, das Anthanas sich auch anders erkenntlich zeigen würde. Es ist nicht nötig, dass Ihr Eich weiterhin in Gefahr begebt, Alann." Eine Reihe von Emotionen spiegelte sich in ihrer Miene. Erstaunen, ein flüchtiger Hauch von Ärger, Nachdenklichkeit. Dann lächelte sie wieder.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass Ihr Euch Sorgen um mich macht. Aber ich glaube, dass ich hier besser aufgehoben bin als auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes in den Bergen. In jeder Hinsicht."  
  
Sie musste nicht ausführen, was sie dachte. In mancherlei Hinsicht war sie für ihn leicht zu durchschauen. Fürsorglichkeit schien einer ihrer stärksten, wenn auch vernachlässigten Charakterzüge zu sein. Er hatte dies in der Art erkannt, in der sie sich um Legolas während seiner Verwundung und die kleine Alis gekümmert hatte. Sie war ebenso eine gute Kämpferin wie ein guter Mensch und ihr Potential durfte nicht verkümmern an der Engstirnigkeit der Welt. Er nahm sich fest vor, ihr nach dem Ende ihrer Aufgabe den Rat zu geben, nach Bruchtal zu gehen. Dort, in Elronds Haus, das sich auf einen Halbelben gründete, würde sie ihre verleugnete Identität finden und ihre Fähigkeiten konnten erblühen. Noch war es zu früh für diesen Vorschlag. Zunächst musste sie sich mit dem Leben jenseits ihres kleinen Erfahrungshorizontes auseinandersetzen. Und vor allem mit Elben, die nicht immer freundlich und sorglos waren, sondern oftmals kalt und gleichgültig. Legolas war ein guter Lehrmeister für das, was sie in Bruchtal und in der Welt erwarten würde. Und da sie sich von ihm nicht einschüchtern ließ, war er guter Hoffnung, dass sie seinen Vorschlag annehmen würde.  
  
"Nun gut", sagte Aragorn. "Lasst uns heute Abend noch ein paar Mal die Klinge kreuzen. Ich will nicht schwarzsehen, aber es könnte Euch schon bald nützlich sein."  
  
***  
  
Die Dämmerung kroch über die Berge, als Aragorn den Vorhof der Bergstadt betrat. Dort herrschte trotz der frühen Stunde bereits geschäftiges Treiben. Pferde wurden gesattelt und Waffen von der Schmiede herübergetragen. Fünf Männer hatten Anthanas bereitgestellt, der selbstverständlich auch erschienen war, um die Vorbereitungen zu überwachen. Der Stadtvorsteher lief herum, erteilte Befehle an alle und jeden und konnte nicht verhehlen, dass er sich große Sorgen machte. Der alte Mann wirkte übernächtig und die Last seiner Jahre wurde in der dieser Morgenstunde von der bleichen Sonne gnadenlos ausgeleuchtet.  
  
Legolas und Alann standen ein wenig abseits der Aufregung und schwiegen sich wie üblich an. Aragorn trat zu ihnen.  
  
"Wenn ich oder die anderen Männer innerhalb von zwei Tagen nicht zurückkommen oder eine Nachricht senden, überlasse ich es Eurem Ermessen, wie Ihr reagiert. Sprecht Euch mit Anthanas ab. Mehr kann ich Euch nicht raten." Er lächelte Alann an, die aussah, als würde sie jeden Moment anfangen, ihn von seinem Auftrag abbringen zu wollen. Dann winkte er Legolas. Die beiden Männer gingen eine paar Schritte über den Hof, bis sich Aragorn sicher war, dass Alanns scharfe Ohren ihr Gespräch nicht mitanhören konnten. "Ich denke nicht, dass ich Dir viel sagen muss, mein Freund."  
  
Legolas blickte nachdenklich über die Zinnen der Mauern und nickte langsam.  
  
"Ich habe in dieser Nacht in den Wind gelauscht und das Klirren von Waffen und das Atmen vieler Lebewesen gehört. Noch verhalten sie sich still. Aber das muss nicht so bleiben."  
  
Ein Ruf von der Zinne unterbrach sie. Ein Späher deutete hinaus ins Umland. Anthanas rief herauf.  
  
"Was gibt es, Mann?"  
  
"Eine große Gruppe nähert sich uns." Und dann, nach kurzer Pause. "Es sind Bauern."  
  
"Öffnet das Tor!" Zwei Soldaten beeilten sich, dem Befehl nachzukommen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis eine lange Schlange von müden Menschen durch die Tor hereinkam. Es waren Männer, die auf kleinen Karren ihre Besitztümer hinter sich her zogen und Frauen, die ihre schreienden Kinder auf dem Arm trugen. Einige Gesichter waren schmutzig und verschmiert, andere mit Wunden bedeckt. Man sah ihnen an, dass diese Menschen gekämpft hatten. Ein Mann, ein blonder Hüne, der den rechten Arm in einer Schlinge trug, löst sich aus der Gruppe und ging auf Anthanas zu.  
  
"Herr!", sagte er, mühsam beherrscht. "Ihr müsst etwas tun. Sie haben fünfzehn Kinder und acht Männer verschleppt und es wäre noch viel mehr geworden, wenn wir nicht vorbereitet gewesen wären." Er ballte seine funktionsfähige Faust und starrte grimmig ins Leere. "Wir sollten uns endlich wehren und die Höhle der Mistkerle ausräuchern."  
  
Anthanas wirkte ebenso blass wie die Bauern, die von helfenden Händen ins Innere der Stadt weitergeleitet wurden.  
  
"Ihr seid erst einmal in Sicherheit", beschwor er den verständlicherweise wütenden Mann. "Aber wir dürfen nicht überstürzen, sonst machen wir vielleicht einen tödlichen Fehler. Ein Freund von mir reitet noch heute zu den Zwergen, um sich ein Bild zu machen."  
  
"Was soll es denn für ein Bild sein?", schimpfte der Bauern und stapfte davon. "Diese verdammten Mörder!"  
  
Anthanas sank ein Stück in sich zusammen und blickte zu Aragorn.  
  
"Jetzt seht Ihr, wie kurz wir vor einer Katastrophe stehen", murmelte er und zog sich dann nachdenklich zurück.  
  
Aragorn schwieg, während er den Zug der Menschen beobachtete, die an ihm vorbeilief. Dann nahm er seine unterbrochene Unterhaltung mit Legolas wieder auf.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob man hier auf Dich hören wird, wenn es hart auf hart kommt. Aber Du bist hier wahrscheinlich der Vernünftigste und kannst diese Leute am ehesten vor sich selbst beschützen. Und da wir gerade beim Beschützen sind." Er wies auf Alann, die gerade abgelenkt war und sich mit einem der Pferdeknechte unterhielt. "Sie hat im Kampf große Fortschritte gemacht und weiß sich auch sonst recht gut zu helfen. Aber hab trotzdem ein Auge auf sie. Es würde mich freuen, wenn Ihr Euch einmal nicht streiten, sondern zusammenarbeiten würdet."  
  
"Elben fangen selten einen Streit an", wies Legolas den Vorwurf von sich und wirkte prinzlich und arrogant wie nie. Aragorn lächelte in sich hinein. "Es ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn sie ständig eine Auseinandersetzung beginnt."  
  
"In die Du natürlich mit vollem Herzen einsteigst. Rede Dich doch nicht immer mit Deiner angeblichen Überlegenheit heraus!" Obwohl Aragorn seine Worte mit Bedacht wählte und in freundlichem Tonfall formulierte, musste er das, was ihm seit Beginn ihrer Reise auf dem Herzen lag, endlich aussprechen. "Wenn Du in Dich hineinsiehst, wirst Du erkennen, dass sie nicht mehr dieselbe ist. Sie hat sich mit ihren Handlungen Deinen Respekt und Deine Freundschaft verdient. Also tu mir den Gefallen und vergiss Eure schlechten Start." Nach dieser Standpauke, wie er sie seinem Freund noch nie gehalten hatte, grinste Aragorn plötzlich. Ja, er klang wirklich wie Elrond. "Verbohrte Elfen."  
  
Legolas sagte gar nichts, weshalb der Waldläufer das Gespräch als beendet ansah und zu seinem Pferd ging. Er überprüfte seine Ausrüstung. Außer einem Schwert und etwas Verpflegung nahm er nichts mit. Bei dem Gedanken, dass sein wahres Schwert, die zerbrochene Klinge Narsil, in Bruchtal lag und auf ihn wartet, damit er es zusammen mit seiner Vergangenheit und Zukunft ergriff, zog sich etwas in seinem Magen zusammen. Er schwang sich in den Sattel und klopfte seinem Pferd aufmunternd auf den Hals. Legolas trat zu ihm und nickte ihm wortlos zu. Es war schwer zu sagen, ob der Elb wütend oder nachdenklich war, denn sein ebenmäßiges Gesicht verriet nichts. Alann eilte ebenfalls herbei und trug wie stets das Herz auf der Zunge.  
  
"Ich wünschte, die ganze Sache wäre schon vorbei und Ihr wieder bei uns. Passt auf Euch auf."  
  
"Es wird nichts geschehen!", versprach er optimistisch. Dann ließ er sein Pferd antraben und ritt mit den Männern aus dem Hof.  
  
***  
  
Sie folgten dem Pfad, der um die Stadt herumführte und passierten dabei auch die hohe Westmauer. Aus alter Gewohnheit betrachtet Aragorn das Bauwerk und suchte es auf mögliche Schwachstellen ab, doch er fand keinen Fehl daran. Die Mauer war hoch und auf Felsen gebaut, für Leitern nicht zu erreichen. Gute Kletterer mochten eine Chance haben, doch sie durften nicht allzu schwer bewaffnet sein. Falls es einen Angriff geben würde, dann würde sich dieser auf das Tor konzentrieren.  
  
Er blickte zu den Männern, die ihn begleiteten. Es waren fünf gestandene Krieger, die nicht begeistert davon waren, zu verhandeln. Er hoffte, dass sie sich gut genug unter Kontrolle hatten, falls es zu einer Auseinandersetzung kam. Zwerge waren nicht unbedingt Meister der Diplomatie und lösten Probleme gern auch einmal vorschnell mit der Waffe. Dennoch war Aragorn selten einem Zwerg begegnet, der ohne Sinn grausam war. Mächtige Krieger, sture Bergleute und groß im Feiern, das waren sie.  
  
Sie folgten der Strasse Richtung Nordosten, ritten breit gefächert, um möglichst viel der Gegend im Auge behalten zu können. Einer der Männer ritt sogar einige hundert Meter vor ihnen, um eine mögliche Falle aufspüren zu können. Die Geräusche, die Legolas in der Nacht wahrgenommen hatte, waren in dieser Gegend nicht wahrzunehmen, was Aragorns Gefühl, dass sich ein Angriff wahrscheinlich auf die Stadt beschränken würde, bestätigte. Seine größte Hoffnung war, die Zwerge davon überzeugen zu können, den Menschen in ihrem Kampf beizustehen. Doch die Chancen dafür standen sicher nicht gut. Wenn die Zwerge mitbekommen hatten, was den Dorfbewohnern geschehen war, würden sie Fremden gegenüber extrem misstrauisch sein.  
  
Ihr Führer Velen riet irgendwann, den ausgetretenen Weg zu verlassen, der einen Umweg darstellte, da er zu dem Dorf führte, aus dem die Flüchtlinge vom Morgen stammten. Sie orientierten sich weiter nach Norden und ritten auf weniger breiten, steinbedeckten Pfaden. Eine Herausforderung für die Pferde, doch diese meisterten die Anforderung ohne Probleme. Eine flache Senke öffnete sich im Tal, durch die ein kleiner Fluss führte. An dessen Rändern blühten einige genügsame Pflanzen und schenkten der grauen Umgebung ein wenig Leben.  
  
"Die beiden Dörfer hier im Tal liegen an diesem Fluss", erklärte Velen, ein freundlicher, junger Mann, der sicher bei den Frauen der Stadt sehr beliebt war. "Bergstadt hat eine eigene Wasserversorgung durch eine Quelle. - Ihr müsst Euch wundern, dass man einem kargen Ort wie diesen leben kann."  
  
Aragorn nickte dem Mann zu.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Ihr vom Land kennt, aber die Ered Luin sind wirklich äußerst unfreundlich."  
  
"Ered Luin? Ist das der Name, den Ihr unseren Blauen Bergen gebt?" Interessiert beugte sich Velen in seinem Sattel vor. "Das wusste ich nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich mehr reisen, um so etwas zu erfahren."  
  
"Wenn es Euer Wunsch ist, ich rate Euch nicht davon ab", versicherte ihm Aragorn. "Aber all meinen Reisen haben mich noch nicht erfahren lassen, warum diese Berge blau sein sollen."  
  
"Oh, dafür müsstet Ihr im Frühjahr herkommen. Wenn der Winter mit seinen meterhohen Schneewehen vorbei ist - Ihr wisst ja sicher, wie nahe die Eisbuchten im Norden sind - dann ist im Frühling die Luft so klar, dass man von manchem Gipfel bis zum Meer sehen kann." Velen sprach mit einer Leidenschaft, die erahnen ließ, wie sehr er seiner Heimat verbunden war. Aragorn musste dabei wieder einmal an Bruchtal denken, an all die Freundschaft, die ihn dort erwartet. An Arwen. "Deshalb nennt man dies die blauen Berge."  
  
In freundschaftlicher, wenn auch gedämpfter Unterhaltung brachten sie den Weg hinter sich. Gegen Mittag wurde der Fels höher und schartiger, und vor ihrem Auge türmte sich das Gebirge in seiner ganzen Majestät auf. Sie hatten den Rand des Tales erreicht. Velen gab den anderen Reiter ein Zeichen. Sie rückten näher zusammen, so gut es auf dem schmalen Weg ging. Irgendwann machte der Pfad eine scharfe Kurve und sie erreichten unvermittelt eine hohe Steinmauer, die einen Höhleneingang in sich barg. Die Glätte der Felswand und die feine Verarbeitung des Einganges sprachen eine deutliche Sprache. Sie hatten den Unterschlupf der Zwerge erreicht.  
  
"Wir müssen hineingehen", beschloss Aragorn. "Bindet die Pferde hier an und lasst alle nicht benötigten Waffen zurück.  
  
Einer der Männer protestierte.  
  
"Warum seid Ihr Euch so sicher, dass diese Tiere nicht über uns herfallen?"  
  
"Solche Reden will ich nicht hören", fuhr Aragorn ihn scharf an. "Wir sind hier, um den Frieden zu wahren. Wenn Ihr Euren Gegenüber als Tier abtut, dann sehe ich nicht viel Hoffnung für ein Gespräch. Ändert Eure Einstellung oder bleibt zurück. Es liegt an Euch."  
  
Die Schultern des Andern sanken herunter und er murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Seine Begleiter tauschten teils verwirrte, teils verärgerte Blicke. Aragorn wusste, dass es für sie nicht einfach sein konnte, sich einem völlig Fremden unterzuordnen, aber es war nötig, dass sie sich dieser Notwendigkeit fügten.  
  
Zwei Fackeln wurden entzündet, die Pferde an einer Felsnase angebunden. Dann, ohne dass ein weiteres Wort fallen musste, machten sie sich auf den Weg. Der Stollen, die sie betraten, war stockdunkel und sehr niedrig. Die größeren Männer mussten die Köpfe einziehen und die beengende Atmosphäre entfaltete sofort ihre Wirkung. Jeder Stein, der von einem Fuß versehentlich angestoßen wurde, polterte geräuschvoll davon und das Echo des Geräusches klang von den Wänden dumpf wieder. Aragorn hielt trotz seiner eigenen Mahnungen die Hand immer am Schwertgriff.  
  
Immer tiefer schraubte sich der Tunnel in das Innere der Berge. Feuchte Kälte drang durch Aragorns alten Mantel und er konnte im Schein der Fackeln beobachten, wie sein Atem in der Luft kondensierte. Die Haare in seinem Nacken stellten sich auf und da er sich bisher immer auf seine Instinkte hatte verlassen können, wusste er, dass bald etwas geschehen würde. Tatsächlich hörte er ein leises Geräusch wie das Scharren von Metall über Stein. Es hörte sich so an, als ob ein Kettenhemd an der Höhlenwand entlang schleifte. Doch dann trat wieder Stille ein und er meinte schon, sich getäuscht zu haben.  
  
Sie erreichten eine Kreuzung und Aragorn entschied sich, den geraden Weg zu wählen, da dieser steil nach untern führte. Die Fackeln wurden kurz in die anderen Gänge gehalten, doch dort war nicht zu sehen. Sie waren erst einige Schritte gegangen, als sich auf einmal, völlig unerwartet, eine kleine, bullige Gestalt in ihren Weg schob. Es war ein Zwerg, der einen hohen Helm auf dem breiten Schädel trug, unter dem kunstvoll geflochtene Zöpfe und ein buschiger Bart hervorquollen. Sein Kettenhemd schimmerte silbrig, ebenso wie die Axt, die er spielerisch in eine Handfläche klopfte, eine Geste, die Prügel und Schlimmeres versprach. Fast im selben Moment, in dem Aragorn seiner gewahr wurde, ertönte hinter ihnen laute Geräusch und als die Männer zu deren Quelle herumfuhren, fanden sie sich von mehr als einem Dutzend Zwergen eingekreist.  
  
Der Krieger direkt vor ihnen lachte scheppernd.  
  
"Ich bin Rego, Dracos Sohn. Und nun ratet, was ich mit den Menschen zu tun pflege, die unaufgefordert mein Reich betreten."  
  
  
  
Jaaa, das ist doch ein Ende! Mehr Spannung! *g* Und es kommt noch besser, versprochen! Bleibt dran und reviewt bitte fleißig!! Eure Demetra 


	7. Nacht

Teil 7 - Nacht  
  
Während die Nachmittagssonne die Berge erwärmte, stand Legolas mit Anthanas auf der Mauer über dem Tor und blickten in den Hof hinunter.  
  
"Ihr seid sicher, dass es heute Nacht geschehen wird?" Anthanas Frage war eher eine nüchterne Feststellung, denn er schien zu wissen, dass Elben mehr sahen und hörten als die Menschen. Legolas interessierte es, was Aragorn und dieser Mann, der vielmehr wie ein Edelmann denn wie ein Soldat wirkte, gemein hatten. Der Vorsteher von Bergstadt war ohne Zweifel in militärischer Kriegsführung bewandert, denn die Vorkehrungen, die man in der ganzen Stadt traf, waren effektiv und gut platziert.  
  
"Ich höre, wie sie immer näher rücken, im Schatten der Berge, vielleicht auch in Höhlen und Gängen, die Ihr nicht kennt. Und es sind viele. Mehr als dreihundert." Legolas kniff die Augen zusammen und beobachtet den Himmel. "Es wird heute Nacht früh dunkel werden. Ich schlage vor, dass Ihr Frauen und Kinder so bald wie möglich in Sicherheit bringt und alles, was ein Schwert halten kann, schon jetzt die wichtigsten strategischen Punkte besetzt. Gibt es hier sicheren Unterschlupf?"  
  
"Die Höhlen um die Quelle sind weitverzweigt und gut zu verteidigen."  
  
"Wie viele Männer habt Ihr?", fragte Legolas weiter. "Und wie gut ist Ihre Bewaffnung?"  
  
"Etwa einhundert Krieger, das gleiche noch mal an Bauern mit Dreschflegeln und Spießen. Und ein paar Dutzend Bürger, die ungefähr wissen, wo bei einer Waffe das scharfe Ende ist." Anthanas lächelte trotz der angespannten Lage. "Aber sie verteidigen Ihr Hab und Gut. Das dürfte Ihnen ungeahnte Kräfte verleihen." Im Hof wurden Kessel mit Öl befüllt und dann die Treppe hochgetragen. Der Schmied und ein paar Helfer fertigten Schwerter an und bauten Pfeile und Bögen, die sich in einer Ecke stapelten. An der Westmauer, die Legolas mit dem Herrn der Stadt zuvor besichtigt hatte, bot sich ein ähnliches Bild. Bergstadt bereitete sich auf eine lange Nacht vor. "Es wird ein paar Waffenübungen geben, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das noch viel ausmachen wird."  
  
"Jede Art von Vorbreitung hilft, einige Leben zu retten." Legolas ging zur Treppe und stieg in den Hof hinab, Anthanas direkt hinter sich. "Erlaubt mir eine Frage. Woher kennt Ihr Aragorn?"  
  
"Oh, das ist eine lange Geschichte, aber vielleicht hilft sie, um ein wenig Zeit totzuschlagen." Die Augen des alten Mannes richteten sich in die Ferne, so als sehe er längst vergangene Ereignisse. "Es ist jetzt etwas zehn Jahre her. Euer Freund war noch ein junger Mann, aber schon damals schien es, als wäre er einer jener Menschen, die durch eine große Last gezwungen wurden, schnell erwachsen zu werden. Er hat mir nie erzählt, was ihn bedrückte, aber ich ahnte, dass es etwas sehr Bedeutsames ist. Aber ich schweife ab. In einem Jahr, in dem der Sommer nie enden wollte, trafen wir an der Scheide zweier Wege aufeinander. Ich hatte eine Schlinge um den Hals und war kurz davor, von ein paar Halunken an einem starken Ast aufgehängt zu werden. Sie griffen Aragorn an, bevor er auch nur fragen konnte, was vorging und er tötet sie schneller, als ich verstehen konnte. Er schnitt mich vom Ast und stellte keine Fragen, was mich soweit gebracht hatte. Von diesem Tag zogen wir durch die Lande. Wie in den alten Liedern war es damals. Wir feierten bis tief in die Nacht, prügelten uns durch Dorfschenken und kämpften so manche Schlacht. Die alle aufzuzählen würde jetzt keinen Sinn machen." Anthanas räusperte sich, denn ein Hauch Melancholie hatte sich in seine Stimme gelegt, die er anscheinend nicht gutheißen konnte. "Nach einem Jahr verloren wir uns aus den Augen, da er nach Bruchtal ging und ich in einem kleinen Dorf ein Mädchen kennen gelernt hatte. Das alte Lied eben. Es war eine schöne Überraschung, dass Goran ihn ausersehen hatte, uns zu helfen. Ich hab ein gutes Gefühl, wenn ich mich auf ihn verlassen muss. Und auch von denjenigen, die er als seine Freunde bezeichnet, weiß ich, dass ich ihnen trauen kann."  
  
"Ich danke für diesen Beweis Eures Vertrauens", gab Legolas höflich zurück, während sie in die Stadt hinein gingen. Die am Tag ihrer Ankunft noch gefüllten Strassen wirkten wie ausgestorben, Menschen nagelten die Eingänge und Fenster ihrer Häuser mit Brettern zu oder flüchteten sich mit gepackten Bündeln in Richtung der Felsen davon. Bewaffnete patrouillierten und griffen denen unter die Arme, die zu alt oder langsam waren.  
  
"Sagt mir, woher stammt Eure Begleiterin?", erkundigte sich Anthanas völlig unerwartet. "Ebenfalls aus Bruchtal oder ist sie eine Waldelbin?"  
  
"Sie ist nur eine Halbelbin", erklärte Legolas abwertend und plötzlich klangen Aragorns Worte vom Morgen in seinem Kopf wieder. "Ihre Mutter stammt aus dem Königreich meines Vaters, dem König von Düsterwald."  
  
Anthanas lachte.  
  
"Ein Prinz und ein Bastard. Kein Wunder, dass Ihr Euch ständig streitet." Dann wechselte er das Thema. "Sagt, wie ist es in Eurer Heimat so?"  
  
Legolas überlegte einen Augenblick. Wie sollte er einem Menschen begreiflich machen, wie sich die Gesänge der Frauen anhörten, die die Schönheit der Bäume lobten, die ihnen Schutz und Nahrung boten? Oder das Flüstern des Nordwindes zwischen den Blättern? Er dachte an das ernste Gesicht seines gestrengen Vaters, der jeden Regelbruch unnachgiebig ahndete. Das musste er, in einem Teil der Welt, in der Elben und Bestien so nahe beieinander lebten, dass sie in der Dunkelheit nur einen Meter aneinander vorbeigehen konnten, ohne sich zu sehen. Früher war der Wald ein heller, freundlicher Ort gewesen. Lange vor Legolas Zeit jedoch hatte der Schatten das Land befallen und der dunkle Herrscher Sauron seine habgierigen Finger nach dem Wald der Elben ausgestreckt. Viele waren damals gefallen und auch jetzt noch, ein Jahrtausend nach dem Fall Saurons, gab es noch Kräfte in Düsterwald, die jeder guten Magie trotzten.  
  
"Es ist so schön, dass jeder, der einmal im Schoß der Bäume sein Haupt zu schlafen niederlegte, den Traum dieser Nacht in jeder Nacht wiederträumt, sein ganzes Leben lang."  
  
Anthanas schwieg nach dieser Erklärung, die für seine Ohren sehr poetisch klingen musste. Sie sprachen wenig, bis sie die Residenz des Verwalters erreichten und in die Vorhalle traten. Anthanas verabschiedete sich.  
  
"Ich habe noch einige Vorbereitungen zu überwachen."  
  
Legolas sah ihm nach, wie er in den Gängen des Hauses verschwand und überlegte, was er selbst für den Rest des Tages tun sollte. Das Wissen um die drohende Gefahr machte ihn seltsam rastlos.  
  
Stimmengewirr und lautes Lachen drangen aus einem der Gänge, wo sich seinem Wissen nach eine Waffenkammer befand, seltsame Geräusche in einer Krisenzeit. Legolas beschloss nachzusehen und folgte den Stimmen durch einen hohen Steinkorridor, der in einem großen Raum mündete. Vie konnte Legolas nicht erkennen, denn vor der Kammer standen einige Männer, die sich anscheinend köstlich über das amüsierten, was sie sahen. Er drängte sich vor, um etwas zu sehen und erstarrte.  
  
Alann lag auf dem Boden auf dem Rücken und ein großer Mann saß auf ihrem Brustkorb und drückte ihr mit beiden Händen die Kehle zu. Legolas Hand fuhr sofort zu seiner Waffe. Was hatte sie wieder angestellt? Doch dann beobachtete er, wie sie mit einigen geschickten Griffen der Umklammerung entkam, mit Macht Schwung holte und ehe es sich ihr Gegner versah, obenauf saß und dem Krieger ihrerseits die Kehle zudrückte. Überwältigt von elbischen Kräften, lief der Mann rot an und hob schließlich eine Hand zum Zeichen der Aufgabe. Die Gruppe um Legolas herum grölte, halb begeistert, halb entnervt. Alann ließ den Mann unter ihr mit einem breiten Grinsen los und half ihm auf die Beine. Geschlagen bahnte er sich seinen Weg aus der Waffenkammer, aber nicht, ohne Alann ein schmales, Lederwams in die Hand zu drücken. Das Gespräch unter den Zuschauern, die sich gegenseitig kleinere Münzen zuschoben, ließ Legolas vermuten, dass dies eine Art Wette gewesen war. Alann rieb sich gedankenverloren den Hals, an dem einige blaue Flecke zu sehen waren.  
  
Die Menge zerstreute sich, nur Legolas blieb in der Tür stehen. Missbilligend sah er der Halbelbin entgegen, die ihn zunächst nicht bemerkte und wie vom Blitz getroffen zusammenfuhr, als sie aufblickte.  
  
"Ich habe Euch nicht gehört", behauptete sie und tat völlig ungerührt.  
  
"Euch hört man umso mehr", gab Legolas eisig zurück. "Ich finde immer wieder interessant, dass Ihr Euch für eine Elbe haltet und doch benehmt wie eine -." Er sprach es nicht aus, da ihm kein passender Vergleich einfiel. "Euch mit Männern am Boden zu wälzen scheint aber zu Euren Stärken zu gehören."  
  
In gewohnter Erwartung einer ungehaltenen Reaktion verharrte er, wurde aber enttäuscht. Alann schüttelte leicht den Kopf und richtete sich ein Stück mehr auf.  
  
"Ich bin es satt, mit Euch zu streiten", beschied sie ihm leise und resigniert. "Diese Männer haben sich geweigert, mir auch nur ein Stück Rüstung abzutreten. Daher habe ich gewettet, dass ich genug Handgriffe kenne, um einen von ihnen zu überwältigen." Sie ging an ihm vorbei, blieb dann aber im Rahmen der Tür stehen. "Ich habe genug davon, für alles, was ich will, zu kämpfen. Und ich werde mich nicht vor Euch rechtfertigen und erst recht für nicht entschuldigen. Nie wieder!"  
  
***  
  
Hinter den Wällen wurden im letzten Licht des Tages noch Vorbereitungen getroffen. In mit Hacken ausgehobene Gruben wurden angespitzte Holzpfähle gerammt, die jeden, der nach innen von der Mauer herunterfiel, unweigerlich durchbohren würde. Kessel mit heißem Wasser und kostbarem Öl standen auf den Zinnen bereit, erhitzt von kleinen Feuer, deren Geruch sich bis in de letzten Winkel der Gassen fortsetzte. Überall konnte man Eimer mit Wasser finden, denn die Bürger bemühten sich, die Dächer ihrer Häuser zu benetzen, um Brandpfeilen keine Nahrung zu geben. Nach der Totenstille des Nachmittags war die ganze Stadt in hektische Aktivität verfallen, so als wäre die sinkende Sonne wie eine quälende Geißel, die alle vorantrieb. Auf den Plätzen der Stadt unterwiesen die Krieger die Bauern und Bürger, wie sie die einfachste Dinge zu Waffen machen konnten, Forken, Stöcke und Hacken. Die allerwenigsten der aufmerksamen Schüler hatten schon einmal ein Schwert in der Hand gehalten, denn obwohl das Tal ein eher ungastlicher Ort war, war es dennoch friedlich.  
  
Irgendwann verglomm die letzte, scharlachrote Färbung des Himmels, die das ganze Tal minutenlang in einen farbigen Schleier gehüllt hatte. Dem Betrachter des Schauspiels musste der Atem stocken bei der Vorstellung, was diese Nacht versprach. Absolutes Schweigen senkte sich über Bergstadt, ein Leichentuch der drückenden Vorahnung. Ein letztes Mal leuchtete das Metall der Waffen in den letzten Minuten des Tages auf, Schwerter, die Spitzen von Pfeilen, Speere, die sich in der Farbe des Blutes färbten. Es würde geschehen. Bald.  
  
Legolas stand mit den Bogenschützen, über die man ihm den Befehl gegeben hatte, auf der Mauer, während es dunkel wurde. Er schwieg, während sich die anderen mit wilden Geschichten von ihren Ruhmestaten Mut zuredeten. Nicht selten war einer unter ihnen, der, während er laut von Tapferkeit sprach, seine zitternden Hände verbergen musste. Legolas war äußerlich ruhig, obwohl er tief in seinem Herzen fühlte, wie die unsichtbaren Angreifer stetig immer näher rückten. Ihre wispernden Stimmen, deren kehlige Sprache so nahe mit seiner eigenen verwandt war, schmerzten ihn, als sei jedes Wort ein Pfeil, der ihn traf. Die Fremden sprach von Tod und Verderben, von fließendem Blut und Kindern, die sie mit sich nehmen wollten.  
  
Der Schrei eines Nachttieres erklang in der Nähe der Mauer, klagend und lockend zugleich. Doch es war kein Tier, das diesen Laut ausstieß. Die erfahrenen Männer erkannten dies alle im selben Moment. Einer der Männer auf der Mauer hob die Hand und im Hof flogen die Hände der Kämpfer an die Griffe ihrer Schwerter. Doch es geschah nichts und nach einiger Zeit setzten die geflüsterten Gespräche wieder ein. Legolas spähte zu den Menschen hinunter, die in kleinen Gruppen beisammen standen. Die Bauern blieben ein wenig abseits, doch der krampfhafte Ernst, mit dem sie ihre Waffen umklammert hielten, ließ erkennen, dass sie mit derselben Wut kämpfen würden wie die ausgebildeten Kämpfer, die sich nur zu gern in die erste Reihe drängten, um sich selbst und ihren Kumpanen etwas zu beweisen.  
  
Alann entdeckte er bei Roviel. Sie wirkt winzig und hilflos neben dem Krieger, trotz des Schwertes, das sie an ihrem Gürtel trug und ihrer neuen Lederrüstung. Die Gefühle, die sie aussandte, passten nicht zu dem selbstbewussten Bild, das sie nach außen bot. Sie hatte Angst. Er unterdrückte den Impuls, zu ihr herunterzugehen und ihr zu befehlen, nicht von seiner Seite zu weichen. Das würde ihr gewiss nicht gefallen, aber zumindest konnte es ihre Überlebenschance erhöhen. Aber ihm lag wirklich nichts daran, sich Probleme einzuhandeln. Sie sollte allein sehen, wie sie zurechtkam.  
  
Der Himmel bezog sich mit schweren, granitgrauen Wolken, die tief über den Hängen der Berge schwebten. Ein eisiger Wind kam auf, der einen Schauer durch jeden Körper jagen musste. Die Köpfe gesenkt, harrten die Menschen aus, in der Spannung des Moments gefangen. In dem Moment, in dem der erste Regentropfen mit Wucht auf den ausgetretenen Steinen auf dem Wall aufschlug, sah Legolas, dass es soweit war. Zwischen den Felsen außerhalb der Ringmauer erhoben sich Schemen, schwarze Gestalten, die in erschreckender Zahl eine massive Front bildeten. Sie brauchten kein Licht, um zu sehen, wohin sie zielen mussten. Die Spitzen von Pfeilen blitzten auf.  
  
"Bogenschützen!", rief er, als er in einer schnellen Geste seinen eigenen Bogen anlegte. Sein Ruf war ebenso Angriffsbefehl für seine eigenen Männer wie Warnung für die Krieger im Hof. In derselben Sekunde, in der Legolas Pfeil, singend von der Sehne geschnellt, davonflog, prasselte eine Anzahl gegnerischer Geschosse gegen die Mauer und flogen noch weiter. Schreie ertönten unter ihm, von denen er nicht wusste, ob sie von Schmerz oder Wut sprachen. Verborgen hinter einer Zinne, verharrte er einen winzigen Moment, holte tief Luft. Dann nahm er seinen Platz in der Schießscharte ein. Wie tödliche Vögel sausten seine Pfeile hinunter in die Menge der Angreifer, die dichter und dichter wurde. Schon wagten sich einige vor, bewehrt mit einer Ramme und Nahkampfwaffen. Es sah aus, als wären sie sich ihrer Sache sicher. In der Regenmasse, die sich über ihnen entlud, als sei der Himmel entschlossen, ihnen eine Sintflut zu schicken, entzündeten sich trotz allen Wassers Brandpfeile, die leuchtende Bögen in der Luft bildeten. Legolas roch, dass etwas im Hof Feuer gefangen hatte und sah, dass einer der Ställe brannte. Ein Pfeil musste direkt in das trockene Innere geflogen sein. Knechte liefen hektisch heran, um zu löschen, auch wenn die Pferde längst herausgebracht worden waren. Diese warteten mit ihren Reitern weiter im Inneren der Stadt, hinter dem Torbogen aus Stein. Sie würden die letzte Rettung der Stadt bilden, falls die vordersten Reihen aufgerieben wurden.  
  
Legolas schoss, traf einen mitten in das durch eine Kapuze verdeckte Gesicht, einen anderen in den Hals. Doch überall dort, wo ein Elb fiel, standen plötzlich zwei neue, die immer näher rückten. Oftmals mussten die Schützen auf der Mauer in Deckung gehen, weil ihnen Hunderte Pfeile gleichzeitig entgegenflohen. Die Woge der tödlichen Geschosse schien kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. Legolas ließ sich vom Hof schon benutzte Pfeile bringen, da sein Köcher sich immer mit rasender Geschwindigkeit leerte. Doch er sah nicht, wo die lagen, die er getötet hatte. All die Gestalten, die sich unter ihnen, geschützt von ihren Bogenschützen, anschickten, das Tor zu nehmen, waren lebendig und nirgendwo sah er einen Toten. Es war gespenstisch und wenn er nicht genau gewusst hätte, dass man Dunkelelben sehr wohl töten konnte, hätte er mit sich selbst und der Welt gehadert.  
  
Irgendwann war der letzte Pfeil verschossen und fast so als wüssten die Angreifer dies, hörten auch sie auf zu schießen. Eine kurze, beklemmende Stille trat ein, nur gefüllt von dem Stöhnen von Verwundeten aus dem Hof. Legolas blickte hinunter, doch zu seiner Erleichterung standen fast alle Männer noch, nun noch grimmiger als zuvor. Roviel hob sein Schwert hoch in die Luft und ließ es auf sein Schild herabdonnern. Seine Männer folgten dem Beispiel und in ihre Kriegsrufe mischte sich das Donnern der Ramme, die von außen gegen das Tor geschlagen wurde. Legolas bedeutet seinen Männer, sich auf die Treppen zu begeben, um beim Eindringen des Feindes von der Seite angreifen zu können. Er selbst blieb über dem Tor, hingehockt, damit ihn kein verirrter Pfeil traf. Das Schreien im Hof wurde zorniger, doch auch vor dem Tor erklangen Stimmen, die in seinem Inneren widerhallten. Sie versprachen Tod.  
  
Holz zersplitterte knirschend, als die massiven Balken des Tores vor der Belastung kapitulierten und brachen. Die entstehenden Lücken wurden mit Hilfe von Äxten vergrößert, fast wie auf Zwergenart. Gemurre entstand daraufhin unter den Männern, doch es verstummte abrupt, als schließlich der Torriegel hochflog und die zerstörte Pforte aufschwang. Schneller als jeder Mensch schoben sich die schwarzen Schemen in den Hof, füllten ihn aus, dominierten ihn mit ihrer fürchterlichen Erscheinung. Lange Schwerter blitzten in ihren Händen auf, als sie alle zur selben Zeit vorwärts stürmten. Legolas gab seinen Männern ein Zeichen und sprang. Er landete auf gleich zwei Elben und riss sie um. Während er hörte, wie sich die Menschen mit lauten Schreien - "Für die Berge" - in den Kampf warfen und Metall mit Wucht auf Metall prallte, sah er sich umzingelt. Sein langes Elbenmesser zog geschmeidige Kreise, als es Körperteile von Rümpfen trennte und Panzer durchschlug, als sei es Wasser, das er teilte. An den Reaktionen seiner Gegner merkte er, dass es sie verwunderte, gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Einige schoben, als sei es ihr Ritus für den Kampf mit ihresgleichen, ihre Kapuzen zurück und enthüllten dunkle, verzerrte Gesichter, die schön und hässlich zugleich waren. Ihre Stimmen sprachen gehetzt und zischend zu ihm, warnten ihn vor ihrer Rache und warfen ihm Verrat vor. Legolas verschloss sich gegen all dies, er hörte nur das Singen seines Blutes, das wie kochend durch seine Adern schoss.  
  
Er kämpfte sich gnadenlos den Weg frei, sah weder nach rechts noch nach links, während er sich weiter durch den Hof schlug. Die Menschen um ihn herum starben schreiend oder sanken ganz still zur Erde, doch wo ein Elb fiel, da vor sofort einer, der ihn wegtrug. Es mussten an die fünfhundert oder mehr sein. Der Bogengang zur Stadt wurde von einer Reihe von Männern gesichert und Legolas Herz setzte für einen Moment aus, als er sah, dass Alann unter ihnen war. Roviel stand mit ihr Rücken an Rücken und beide starrten den Dunkelelben entgegen, als sähe sie Dämonen aus der Hölle. Legolas wusste, dass er zu ihnen musste. Einem Elben, der ihm im Weg stand und der gerade einen jungen Mann, nicht älter als sechzehn Sommer, ein Schwert in den Magen gerammt hatte, schlug er den Kopf ab. Zwei weitere griffen ihn an und während er den Hieb des einen parierte, spürte er, wie der Dolch das andere seine Seite streifte. Wäre er nicht ausgewichen, hätte dies sein Ende sein können, doch er drehte seinen Körper zur Seite und rammte dem anderen das Knie in den Unterleib. Mit einem weiteren, einzigen Streich nahm er diese zwei Leben und hastete dann, spürend, wie Blut warm seine Hüfte herablief, zu den Kriegern.  
  
Roviel entdeckte ihn und winkte ihn an seine Seite.  
  
"Ihr seid verwundet!", brüllte er, um den Lärm zu übertönen. "Zieht Euch zurück!"  
  
Legolas schüttelte nur den Kopf, doch ehe er es sich versah, stand auf einmal Alann an seiner Seite. Mit erstaunlicher Kraft zog sie ihn hinter die Reihen der Kämpfer in Deckung, ohne auch nur seine Zustimmung abzuwarten. Ihre kleine Hand legte sich auf seine Wunde und die Welt blieb für einen Moment einfach stehen. Die heilende Wärme durchflutete ihn, vertrieb Schmerz und Müdigkeit. Dann war es auch schon wieder vorbei. Alann lächelte ihn an, obwohl sie vor Dreck und Blut starrte. Wasser lief ihr durch die unordentlichen Haare, unter denen ihre Augen stumpf und müde blickten.  
  
"Wenn dies vorbei ist, werde ich lange Zeit keine Waffe mehr anfassen", sagte sie leise und war dann blitzschnell wieder an Roviels Seite. Legolas folgte ihrem Beispiel. Wie eine Düne, gegen die eine schwarze Welle brandete, blieben sie vor dem Durchgang stehen. Sie würden niemanden an sich vorbei lassen.  
  
***  
  
Es war wohl Mitternacht, als Legolas das Schwert zum letzten Mal in einen Körper senkte und dann, schwer atmend, stehen blieb. Der Regen fiel so stark wie zu Beginn des Kampfes und schwemmte alles fort, Kleidungsfetzen, Fleisch und Blut. Der Hof und der Durchgang waren mit Leichen bedeckt, und man musste auf sie treten, um vorwärts zu kommen. Es war, wie Legolas es sich geschworen hatte. Niemand hatte das Tor aus Stein passiert. Aber zu was für einem Preis? Verwundete schleppten sich zurück in die Stadt, einige wurden auf Wagen geladen, da sie sich nicht mehr allein bewegen konnten. Auch tote Elben lagen herum. Zum Schluss hatte es keine mehr gegeben, die die Toten weggeschafft hatten. Durch das zerstörte Tor in der Mauer kam ein Trupp von Männern zurück, die den fliehenden Elben gefolgt waren. Sie ließen die Schulter hängen, so als wäre die Anspannung durch den augenscheinlichen Misserfolg mit einem Mal von ihnen abgefallen. Ein paar von ihnen trotteten aus dem Hof, andere gingen in Richtung der Ställe, wo sie Holz holten, um den Eingang zumindest notdürftig zu reparieren.  
  
Noch konnte niemand sagen, ob die Elben wiederkommen würden oder wie viele Tote es auf beiden Seiten gegeben hatte. Das abrupte Ende des Angriffes war wie ein Schock für die Menschen. Einige Krieger saßen einfach auf dem Boden und stützten ihren Kopf in die Hände, so als könnten sie nicht fassen, dass sie überlebt hatten - oder dass ihre besten Freunde tot waren. Legolas lauschte seinem Herzschlag, der sich langsam wieder beruhigte und wischte sein Schwert an irgendeinem Lumpen ab. Dann lief er leichtfüßig über die Körper hinweg zur Mauer. Seinen Bogen, den er darauf zurückgelassen hatte, fand er unbeschädigt vor. Während er einige Meter über dem Hof stand und den Schauplatz in seiner Gänze betrachten konnte, verstand er, dass die Menschen großes Glück gehabt hatten. Sie waren in der Minderzahl gewesen und hatten dennoch gesiegt. Für den Moment.  
  
Sein Auge suchte unter den Toten nach bekannten Gesichtern, doch er erkannte nur Männer, denen er flüchtig begegnet war. Um sich sicher sein zu können, stieg er die durch Blut und Regen glitschig gewordene Treppe wieder hinunter und begab sich ein weiteres Mal unter die Toten. Hier und dort drehte er einen Körper um, doch nirgendwo fand er die beiden, die er suchte. Alann und Roviel waren nicht auf dem Hof. Er war während des Kampfes plötzlich von ihnen getrennt worden und hatte sie aus den Augen verloren. Jetzt lastete die Ungewissheit schwerer auf ihm, als er sich zugestehen wollte. Er hoffte, dass er beide im Inneren der Stadt wiedertreffen würde. Nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hatten dass die Menschen mit der Reparatur zurechtkamen und eine neue Wache für die Mauer aufstellten, verließ er den Hof und passierte die mit Blut und Schmerz verteidigten Felsen. In den Gassen von Bergstadt hing Brandgeruch, denn augenscheinlich war es den Angreifern an der Westmauer gelungen, einige Häuser abzubrennen. Der Rauch stieg jedoch nicht mehr auf, Regentropfen prallten zischend auf der Glut auf, die sie irgendwann endgültig löschen würden. Er musste nicht an den Brandherden stehen, um es wahrzunehmen.  
  
Legolas drängte sich an einem Karren mit Toten vorbei und schloss kurz die Augen. Es gab Momente wie diese, in denen er sich nach der Sauberkeit des Waldes sehnte, nach klaren Flüssen und weichen Blättern, aus denen man sich ein Lager bereiten konnte. In den tausend Jahren, in denen er jetzt lebte, war es ihm noch immer nicht gelungen, sämtlichen Schrecken des Krieges von sich abprallen zu lassen. Seine Mutter hatte ihm geraten, sich seine Gefühle zu bewahren, da sie der Meinung war, dass es die Kälte der Elben war, die sie letztendlich von Mittelerde vertreib. Dass sein Vater genau die gegensätzliche Einstellung vertrat und für einen Herrscher absolute Kälte forderte, half ihn bei seinen eigenen Fragen nicht weiter. Drei Jahre war er nicht mehr in Düsterwald gewesen und es kam ihm länger vor als jeder andere zeit, die er auf Reisen verbracht hatte.  
  
Er erreichte den großen Hof vor dem Ratsgebäude und erblickte zu seiner Freunde Roviel, dessen Arm gerade verbunden wurde. Er stand mit einigen Männern zusammen, die noch kampfestüchtig wirkten. Kaum war der Arzt fertig, winkte der Krieger ihn ungeduldig zur Seite.  
  
"Geh und kümmere Dich um die anderen!", rief er dem Heiler zu und blickte dann in Legolas Richtung. Er grinste halbherzig. "Herr Elb, ich wusste, dass Ihr zäh seid!"  
  
"Ihr anscheinend ebenso, Roviel", gab Legolas zurück und blickte sich suchend um. "Sagt, habt Ihr Alann gesehen?" Das Blut wich aus Roviels Wangen und der Mensch musste keinen Ton sagen, damit Legolas verstand, was geschehen war. Er spürte, wie sich etwas in ihm verkrampfte. "Ist sie verletzt?"  
  
Weiter wollte er gar nicht denken. Roviel schüttelte bedrückt den Kopf.  
  
"Ich habe sie nirgendwo gefunden", erzählte er in gepresstem Ton. "Verflucht, ich wollte auf sie aufpassen, aber ich habe sie aus den Augen verloren."  
  
"Macht Euch keine Vorwürfe." Legolas versuchte, den anderen Mann zu beschwichtigen, obwohl es ihm nicht leicht fiel, die von ihm empfundene Wahrheit auszusprechen. "Ich hätte diese Aufgabe übernehmen sollen und es war absolut unverantwortlich von mir, sie allein zu lassen."  
  
"Was wollt Ihr tun?", wollte Roviel wissen. Legolas runzelte die Stirn. Ihm fiel nur eine einzige Möglichkeit ein.  
  
"Bringt mir ein Pferd und schnallt mir die Leiche eines Dunkelelben darauf. Ich werde zu Aragorn und den Zwergen reiten und ihnen den Körper als Beweis vorlegen. Wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe."  
  
  
  
Ja, das war er, der siebte Teil meine Story! Hat er Euch gefallen? Ich hoffe es!! Teil 8 folgt so bald wie möglich!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zunächst aber eine Frage an Euch: gebt Ihr dem Pairing in dieser Geschichte eine Chance? Wollt Ihr ein Happy-End oder keines???? Verpackt mir die Antworten darauf einfach in ein paar Reviews, ja? In dem Sinne - Eure Demetra 


	8. Unter der Erde

Teil 8 - Unter der Erde  
  
Mit einer Axt im Nacken fiel es nicht leicht zu denken. Aragorn ließ den Blick zum hundertsten Mal durch die Halle schweifen, in der er und seine Begleiter seit mehreren Stunden saßen. Inzwischen musste es nach Mitternacht sein. Zumindest konnten sie noch denken, denn entgegen aller Erwartungen waren die Zwerge seltsam gesprächsbereit gewesen. Bis auf ein paar blaue Flecken waren sie alle wohlbehalten. Der Gedanken, dass ich das schnell ändern konnte, verursachte ihm mehr als leichtes Unbehagen.  
  
Der Anführer des kleinen, gut bewaffneten Grüppchens von Zwergen, Rego, saß auf einem hohen Steinsessel an der Stirnseite der länglichen unterirdischen Grotte. Seine Berater standen mit unbewegten Gesichtern an seiner Seite und blickten grimmig auf die Gruppe von Menschen, die so vermessen gewesen waren, in ihr Reich vorzudringen. Die zwei Eingänge waren gut bewacht und es gab nicht einen Zwerg, der nicht bereit schien, seine Axt zu schwingen. Einer von ihnen stand direkt hinter Aragorn, der auf einer schmalen Steinbank seitlich Regos Platz genommen. Die anderen Krieger aus Bergstadt saßen im hinteren Teil der Halle, die als Versammlungs- und Essenssaal diente und sie schienen froh darüber zu sein, dass sie nicht reden mussten.  
  
Das Gespräch drehte sich im Kreis und da Aragorn stolz auf seine Fähigkeit zur Verhandlung war, ärgerte er sich doppelt, dass er nichts in der Hand hatte, um die endgültige Wendung zu erzielen. Dennoch versuchte er es ein weiteres Mal.  
  
"Ihr müsst einsehen, dass die Menschen keinen Vorteil daraus ziehen würden, Eure Bergleute zu entführen", argumentierte er und erntete nur ein schwaches Stirnrunzeln unter der Masse von Haar, das Regos Gesicht verdeckte. Der Zwerg tätschelte beiläufig den Stiel seiner Waffe, die neben ihm in Griffweite stand.  
  
"Sie brauchten bisher niemals einen Grund, um uns anzugreifen", verkündete der Anführer und die anderen Zwerge brummten zustimmend. "Seit sich unsere zwei Völker dieses Tal teilen, stört es die Menschen, dass wir hier sind. Sie können nicht verstehen, dass wir nicht die Früchte ihrer Äcker begehren, sondern das, was unter dem Boden liegt. Aber Menschen sind ja bekanntlicherweise engstirnig."  
  
Aragorn erinnerte sich, dies Eigenschaft bisher immer den Zwergen zugeordnet zu haben, enthielt sich jedoch eines beißenden Kommentars, der ihm bereits auf der Zunge lag. Stattdessen rief er sich zur Ordnung und ließ die Fakten vor seinem geistigen Auge vorbeiziehen. Fest stand, dass es auch auf den Seiten der Zwerge Verluste gegeben hatte und dass menschliche Waffen und sogar eine Leiche an den Schauplätzen der Entführungen gefunden worden war. Doch er hatte keine Beweise dafür, dass es einen dritten Aggressor gab und selbst die Geschichte über den Angriff der Dunkelelfen hatte die Zwerge nicht überzeugen können.  
  
"Warum habt Ihr uns nicht gleich getötet?", erkundigte sich Aragorn und verfolgte einen neuen Gedanken, der ihm gekommen war. "Wenn Ihr überzeugt seid, dass wir Menschen schuldig an Eurem Unglück sind, warum sitzen wir dann hier?"  
  
Rego stutzte für einen kaum wahrnehmbaren Moment und legte den Kopf zur Seite. Dann lachte er dröhnend, so dass seine Stimme von den glattbehauenen Wänden zurückhallte.  
  
"Ihr seid flink mit der Zunge, Mensch. Ich kann mir denken, warum man Euch zu mir geschickt hat." Er schlug amüsiert mit der Faust auf die Lehne seines Sitzes. "Nun, ich habe auch auf diese Eurer Fragen eine Antwort. Mir kam zu Ohren, dass Ihr und einige Begleiter von weit her kamt, um Euch auf die Seite der Menschen zu stellen. Anstatt Euch zu töten hielt ich es für besser, Euch von Eurem Irrglauben zu befreien, dass wir die Schuldigen sind. Ich rate Euch, nehmt Eure Männer und zieht davon. Verlasst dieses Tal und mischt Euch nicht in Dinge ein, die Ihr nicht verstehen könnt und die Euch auch nichts angehen. Dann kommt Ihr vielleicht mit dem Leben davon."  
  
"Ich gehe nicht eher, bis ich mir sicher sein kann, dass niemand in diesem Tal mehr sein Leben verlieren wird", beharrte Aragorn. "Ich stelle mich auf niemandes Seite, denn sonst wäre ich mit einem Trupp von Bewaffneten erschienen, um Euch auszuräuchern."  
  
Regos Gesicht veränderte sich bedrohlich und fast wäre er aufgesprungen, wenn nicht in diesem Moment ein Ruf aus einem der Gänge ertönt wäre. Einige Momente später kamen einige Personen durch den Eingang in die Halle. Vor den scharfen Klingen der Zwerge gingen zwei Männer, deren Anwesenheit Aragorns Pulsschlag hochtrieb. Roviel trug an sich die Spuren eines schweren Kampfes. Unter dem Verband an seinem Schwertarm zeigten sich Spuren von Blut und sein scharfes Gesicht war von Müdigkeit gezeichnet. Legolas ging hoch aufgerichtet, obwohl er eine schwere, in eine Decke gehüllte Last trug.  
  
"Sie drangen in den Osttunnel ein, streckten aber die Waffen vor uns", meldete einer der Bewacher und starrte abfällig auf den Elben. "Spitzohriges Pack, verdammtes. Von ihnen geht nur Unheil aus."  
  
"Mäßige Dich!", wies Regos ihn zu aller Überraschung zurecht, doch die Abscheu in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. "Ich denke, er bringt uns Neuigkeiten. Also, sprich, Elb."  
  
Legolas trat ungeachtet der bedrohlichen Feindseligkeit bis vor Regos Sitz. Aragorn beobachtete den Freund, dessen hohe Gestalt, geschwärzt von Schlamm und völlig durchnässt, ihre Haltung nicht verlor. Dennoch erkannte er, dass Legolas in den letzten Stunden furchtbare Dinge geschehen sein mussten. Der Elb warf das Bündel, das er über der Schulter trug, von seiner Schulter und es fiel mit einem dumpfen Laut zu Boden. Der Geruch des Todes, der davon ausging, war überwältigend und füllte mit einem Mal die ganze Halle. Ohne ein Wort schnürte Legolas den Stoff auf und enthüllte eine schwarz gekleidete Leiche, deren dunkle Züge und spitze Ohren unverkennbar waren. Dann erhob er sich wieder und erklärte kühl:  
  
"Ihr habt Recht, es sind Elben, die das Unglück bringen. In den Abendstunden wurde Bergstadt von mehreren Hundert von ihnen angegriffen. Es gab zahlreiche Tote und allein die Tatsache, dass die Bewohner vorbereitet waren, verdanken sie es, dass die meisten von ihnen noch am Leben sind."  
  
Rego erhob sich endgültig und trat, sichtbar nachdenklich, vor die Leiche. Er besah sich das Gesicht des Dunkelelben und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
  
"Von solchen Geschöpfe hört man in dieser Gegend der Welt nur Legenden. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich einmal einen sehe würde. Sie sind Elben und doch den Zwergen ähnlich, weil sie das Licht meiden und sich Stollen bauen." Er blickte auf und zu Aragorn. "In diesem Punkt habt Ihr nicht gelogen, Mensch."  
  
"Auch nicht gelogen ist die brennende Stadt in der Bergen", warf Legolas angriffslustig ein. "Es ist eine Tatsache, die Ihr nicht ignorieren könnt!"  
  
Ein paar Zwerge rückten ob dieser freien Rede ein wenig näher, weshalb sich Aragorn bemühte, den scharfen Ton seines Freundes zu lindern.  
  
"Ich denke, wir haben einen Fortschritt gemacht", sagte er und blickte Rego bezwingend in die Augen. "Meine Begleiter waren zum Zeitpunkt des Angriffes hier bei Euch und wissen nun, dass Ihr nicht die Schuldigen an dem Überfall seid. Diese Kunde wird sich unter den Menschen verbreiten und ich denke nicht, dass Ihr von ihnen noch etwas zu erwarten hat. Das verspreche ich Euch. Ich bitte Euch, wir bringen Euch einen Beweis, den Ihr nicht ignorieren könnt. Überwindet Euer Misstrauen und erkennt, wer Eure wahren Feinde sind."  
  
Eine lange Stille trat ein, die schließlich von einem Räuspern unterbrochen wurde. Ein sehr junger Zwerg trat vor, die Schultern hochgezogen, so dass jedermann ahnen konnte, dass er eine für ihn unangenehme Eröffnung zu machen hatte.  
  
"Ich glaube dem Menschen", sagte er. "In den letzten Wochen habe ich bei den Patrouillen in den Querstollen Geräusche aus den verschütteten Gängen vernommen. Zunächst dachte ich, es wären vielleicht Tiere, die sich für den Winter eingenistet haben, denn es klang so, als würde gegraben."  
  
Gedanken in die Richtung, dass man eine Lösung schon viel eher hätte finden können, drängten sich Aragorn auf, doch er war zumindest erleichtert darüber, dass sich das Blatt langsam wendete.  
  
"Was sind das für Tunnel?", erkundigte er sich bei Rego.  
  
"Sie durchqueren die Gegend um den Eisfelsen. Doch die Macht des Zauberers, der dort einst wohnte, schreckte uns und deshalb schlossen wir die Tunnel, da wir nicht wussten, was uns erwarten würde." Der Anführer der Zwerge wirkte nun sehr grüblerisch und begann, laut zu denken. "Wenn jemand dort unten graben wollte, bräuchte er gute Bergarbeiter, starke Männer und vielleicht auch Kinder, die aufgrund ihrer Größe gut bis in die Ecken der niedrigsten Tunnel vordringen könnten. Das würde erklären, warum gerade diese bei den Überfällen auf die Menschen entführt wurden."  
  
"Ihr glaubt uns?", entfuhr es Roviel, der bisher geschwiegen hatte. "Dann helft uns! Geht mit uns in den Berg hinein. Lasst uns unsere Kräfte vereinigen und die Entführten befreien!"  
  
Statt eine Antwort zu geben, ging Rego zu seinem Sitz zurück und hob seine kostbar verzierte Axt auf.  
  
"Lasst uns gehen", sagte er grimmig.  
  
***  
  
"Was immer die Dunkelelben in diesem Schloss suchen, muss es wert sei, dass Menschen dafür sterben." Aragorn ging mit Legolas an der Spitze der Gruppe, die sich durch die engen Korridore des Zwergenreiches schob, hinab in das Herz der Erde. Die Zwerge hatten ihre Panzer abgelegt, weil diese zu laut sein würden. Die Menschen hatten ihre Waffen alle zurückerhalten und nun gingen sie als Verbündeten, schweigend, stets auf der Hut, den feinen Ohren ihrer Gegner zu entgehen. Der Gang war schlecht ausgebaut, manchmal so niedrig, dass sich alle bücken mussten, um ihn zu passieren. Aragorn wählte absichtlich die elbische Sprache, um sich mit seinem Freund ungestört unterhalten zu können. Seine geflüsterten Worte kamen ihm viel zu laut vor, aber es war nötig, sie auszusprechen. Legolas nickte stumm und starrte mit seinen jede Dunkelheit durchdringenden Augen nach vorn. Sie trugen insgesamt nur zwei Fackeln bei sich, deren Rauch in der Enge beißend war. "Was bedrückt Dich?", flüsterte Aragorn. Ein winziges Stocken in Legolas Schritt verriet ihm, dass er in seiner Vermutung richtig lag.  
  
"Alann ist fort", antwortete der Elb nach einer kleinen Weile unbewegt. Aragorn war froh, seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu habe, als er sich ungläubig erkundigte:  
  
"Fort? Ich hatte Dich doch gebeten, ein Auge auf sie zu haben. Wo ist sie? Entführt?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Alann ist kein Kind und wusste sehr wohl, welches Risiko sie einging, als sie herkam", gab Legolas zurück und verfiel mit diesen Sätzen zurück in die Gemeinsame Sprache, als Zeichen, dass er das Gespräch als beendet ansah. Aragorn hätte ihm am liebsten einen Schlag auf den elbischen Dickschädel versetzt. Stattdessen wandte er sich an Rego, der direkt hinter ihnen ging.  
  
"Wie lange dauert es, bis wir die verschütteten Gänge erreichen?"  
  
Der Zwerg sann eine Weile nach.  
  
"Wir nehmen einen Gang, der so weit wie möglich in den Eisfelsen führt. Dann steht uns ein Stück Arbeit bevor, um das Geröll wegzuräumen." In seiner Stimme klang Besorgnis mit. "Wie gut hören diese Dunkelelben eigentlich? Wir sind es nicht gewöhnt, leise wie die Wühlmäuse zu graben."  
  
"Ich hoffe, dass unser Lärm von den Grabungen in den Stollen übertönt wird." Aragorn legte seine Hand auf seinen Schwertgriff. "Aber wir müssen auf alles vorbereitet sein. Wie sich das auf das Wohl der Geiseln auswirkt, darüber möchte ich gar nicht nachdenken."  
  
Sie verfielen wieder in Schweigen. Aragorn machte sich seine Gedanken, wie sie vorgehen würden, wenn sie die Stollen der Elben erreichten. Es war aus Legolas Berichten von der Schlacht nicht einzuschätzen, wie viele Gegner auf sie warteten. Mit den Zwergen bildeten sie eine relativ kleine Gruppe von zwanzig Mann, Roviel war verletzt und Legolas wirkte auch nicht so, als sei er in Höchstform. Aus seinem Gedächtnis rekapitulierte der Waldläufer, was er über Dunkelelben wusste. Sie bildeten eine Kultur, die von den Frauen geprägt war und die sich nicht davor scheute, andere Lebewesen ihren eigenen Bedürfnissen unterzuordnen. Aragorn dachte an Alann und warum die Elben einen Grund gehabt haben könnten, sie mitzunehmen. Kräftig genug für die Arbeit in den Stollen war sie nur bedingt und auch nicht so klein wie ein Kind. Den anderen Grund, für den Elben eine Elbin gebrauchen konnten, wollte er sich lieber gar nicht vorstellen. Ein begründeter Zorn auf Legolas hatte sich in seiner Brust entzündet. Zusammen mit Alann hatten sie eine Anzahl Abenteuer bestanden und es war nicht zu fassen, dass es dem Elben nicht dieses eine Mal möglich gewesen war, sie zu beschützen. Aber das hätte wohl vorausgesetzt, dass Legolas um sie besorgt war, und dieses wiederum, dass sie ihm etwas bedeutete.  
  
Der Stollen neigte sich in steilem Winkel nach unten und verengte sich so sehr, dass man nur noch hintereinander gehen konnte. Einer der Männer aus Aragorns Gefolge stieß mit dem Kopf an eine überstehenden Felsen und fluchte laut. Sofort blieben die Zwerge wie angewurzelt stehen und griffen zu ihren Waffen. Einen sprachlosen Moment, in dem Aragorn seinen Puls an seinem Hals schlagen spürten, geschah gar nichts, dann brummte Rego und stampfte wieder vorwärts.  
  
"Narren", zischte er. "Ihr wollt uns wohl alle umbringen."  
  
Der Schuldige murmelte eine Entschuldigung und duckte sich bei jedem neuen Engpass extra tief. Eine schier unendliche Weile drangen sie in die Dunkelheit vor, nur begleitet von den Echos ihrer Schritte und dem Geräusch ihres keuchenden Atems. Die Temperatur sank immer mehr, wurde feucht und schwer in den Lungen. Aragorn versuchte, sein Zeitgefühl zu bewahren, doch es fiel ihm schwer. Das Gefühl, unter Tonnen von Felsen begraben zu sein, machte sie in ihm breit und drückte ihn nieder. Legolas schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn sein Kopf und seine Schultern hingen ungewohnt schlaff nach unten. Als Geschöpf der Natur und des Lebens unter dem Himmel musste er sich vollkommen eingesperrt fühlen.  
  
Irgendwann bogen sie um eine Ecke und fanden sich Auge in Auge mit einem Haufen Schutt, der ein Weiterkommen verhinderte. Ohne viele Worte zu machen, wies Rego den Fackelträgern an, zurückzubleiben und begann, die ersten Gesteinsbrocken abzutragen. Aragorn legte sein Schwert und seinen Mantel ab und half ihm, ebenso wie ein weiterer Mann. Seine Muskeln beschwerten sich bereits nach ein paar Minuten, ein Warnsignal, das ihm verriet, wie sehr ihm die Strapazen der letzten Tage zugesetzt hatten. Doch daran war im Moment nicht zu denken.  
  
Stein um Stein wurde hochgehoben und an den Seiten des Ganges möglichst leise abgelegt. Nach einiger Zeit gab es einen Wechsel. Aragorn und seine Helfer zogen sich zurück und ließen andere arbeiten. Zu seiner Überraschung ließ sich selbst Legolas dazu herab, mitzuhelfen. Mit konzentriertem Blick arbeitete der Elb, während Aragorn einen Schluck aus einer ihm gereichten Wasserflasche nahm und seine Waffe wieder umgürtete. Die Eiseskälte traf auf seine schweißnasse Haut und ließ ihn erschaudern. Für kurze Zeit setzte er sich auf einen besonders großen Stein und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Ihr Fortkommen ging ihm zu langsam. Den Vermissten konnten in der Zeit, die sie für das Hindernis aufwandten, furchtbare Dinge geschehen. Er dachte an Kinder, die in ungesicherten Schächten arbeiteten und an die Massen von Fels, die sie jederzeit zermalmen konnten.  
  
Roviel trat zu ihm.  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung mit Euch, Herr?", erkundigte er sich. Aragorn blickte auf und sah dieselben Sorgen, die ihn quälten, in den Augen des anderen. Der Krieger schien zu verstehen, was er dachte, denn er setzte seiner Frage hinzu: "Macht Euch keine Sorgen. Wir tun das, was möglich ist. Mehr Männer konnten Legolas und ich nicht aus Bergstadt mitnehmen, da wir die Verteidigung sichern mussten."  
  
Aragorn winkte ab, seltsam beruhigt.  
  
"Viele Krieger bedeuten mehr Lärm. Dies wird, wenn wir großes Glück haben, so, wie es ist, schnell von sich gehen." Seine Zweifel behielt er für sich.  
  
Ein leiser Ruf von Legolas riss die beiden Männer aus den geteilten Gedanken. Durch das Loch, das die helfenden Hände geschaffen hatten und das inzwischen groß genug war, um hindurchzusteigen, schimmerte Licht. Rego wies seinen Männern an, die Fackeln zu löschen, damit der Lichtschein sie nicht verriet, dann rückte der Trupp näher an die Öffnung. Aragorn trat wieder zu Legolas an die Spitze und blickte hindurch.  
  
Sie befanden sich am obersten Ende eines riesigen, kreisförmigen Schachtes, der senkrecht in den Felsen getrieben worden war. Zahlreiche kleiner Tunnel zweigten horizontal davon ab, alle in unterschiedlicher Höhe, verbunden mit hölzernen Brücken, die über dem schwindelerregenden Abgrund hingen, dessen Grund man nicht erkennen konnte Zahlreiche Fackeln an den Tunneln schenkten dem Bau das Aussehen eines gewaltigen Bienenkorbes, der in goldenes Licht getaucht war. Rundgänge verbanden die Tunnel auf jeweils einer Ebene, schmale, in den Fels gehauene Pfade, über die dunkel gekleidete Gestalten patrouillierten. Sie hatten den Unterschlupf der Dunkelelben gefunden.  
  
"Dass ich das nicht bemerkt habe, in meinen eigenen Bergen", flüsterte Rego erschüttert. "Dieses Heim könnte tausend und mehr Zwerge aufnehmen, wenn nicht mehr." Aragorn wünschte sich, dass diese Schätzung nicht die genaue Zahl ihrer Gegner beschrieb, aber sein Optimismus verließ ihn etwas, als er das Gewirr an Gängen musterte. Er hatte keine Idee, in welcher sich Verliese oder die Bergarbeiten zu finden waren, geschweige denn, wo sich die Wohnquartiere der Elben befanden. Er wies seinen Begleitern absolute Ruhe an und besah sich den Pfad, den sie nehmen mussten, um auf den obersten Rundgang zu gelangen. Dafür war es nötig, einen schmalen Felsgrat herabzuklettern, der nur außerordentlich geschickten Füßen Halt geben würde. Zweifelnd blickte Aragorn zu den beleibten Zwergen, die nicht zu den größten Kletterkünstlern zählten. Doch diese hatten die Situation bereits überblickt. Rego bedeutete ihm in Zeichensprache, dass sie sich nicht von der Stelle rühren, doch dass sie, wenn es nötig wurde, zur Unterstützung kommen würden. Aragorn überlegte nicht lange. Wenn man sie entdeckte, machten ein paar springende Zwerge keinen großen Unterschied mehr.  
  
Er nickte und winkte dann den anderen Menschen. Sie gingen an Legolas vorbei, der mit inzwischen gespanntem Bogen im Eingang stand und ihren kurzen Abstieg sichern wollte und betraten den Felsgrat. Vorsichtig, einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend, mit dem Rücken an die Wand gepresst, stiegen sie abwärts, suchten Halt an Vorsprüngen im Felsen. Es dauerte einige Momente, bis der erste von ihnen seinen Fuß auf den ersten Rundgang setzte und seine Waffe zog. Die anderen folgten, dann trat Aragorn auf den Fels und als letzter Legolas, der wachsam in die Tiefe spähte und dem Waldläufer leichtfüßig folgte, so als ginge er über eine Wiese anstatt über einen schartigen Tritt.  
  
Es war auch Legolas, der auf eine Höhle drei Ebenen unter ihnen wies und ihnen bedeutete, dass er von dort menschliche Stimmen erklingen hörte. Aragorn warf einen Blick zu den Zwergen, dann auf die Brücken, die sie passieren mussten. Es würde nicht leicht werden, diesen Weg zu nehmen, ohne entdeckt zu werden, doch er sah in Moment keine Wache. Sie würden es wagen.  
  
***  
  
Das Holz unter ihren Füßen knirschte leise, als sie geduckt über die Brücken schlichen, weiter hinunter in die Höhle der Elben. Legolas hatte die Führung übernommen, da seine Instinkte die Gruppe am besten leiten würden. Konzentriert eilte er voran, seinen Bogen fest umklammert, der einzige Fingerzeig dafür, dass er innerlich angespannt war. Aragorn bemerkte das Zeichen, doch er konnte es nicht recht deuten. Er kannte den Elben als kaltblütigen Taktiker, der sich von keiner noch so großen Gefahr berühren ließ.  
  
Sie hatten die letzte Brücke erfolgreich überquerte, ohne einen Alarm ausgelöst zu haben, als Legolas auf einmal stehenblieb und die Gruppe eilig hinter einen Felsvorsprung auf dem Rundgang lotste. Was er gehört hatte, nahm Aragorn erst einige Sekunden später wahr, doch es lockte ein Lächeln auf sie Gesicht. Wüstes Geschimpfe hallte durch das Rund des Schachtes, Worte, die jedem sittsamen Menschen - oder Elben - das Blut ins Gesicht treiben würden. Doch für ihn klangen sie äußerst tröstlich. Das überaus unflätige Mundwerk kannte er nur zu gut.  
  
Von ihrem Versteck aus beobachtete Aragorn, wie zwei Dunkelelben eine kleine, zappelnde Gestalt über eine Brücke in ihre Richtung zerrten. Das Klatschen einer harten Ohrfeige ertönte, doch es hielt Alann - denn um niemand anderen handelte es sich - nicht davon ab, einem ihrer Bewacher einen Tritt vor das Schienbein zu versetzten. Die Elben brachten sie in den Gang, auf den Legolas schon hingewiesen hatten. Aragorn erhaschte einen Blick auf Alanns Gesicht, während sie in der Öffnung verschwand und erschrak über den stumpfen Blick ihrer Augen, die über ihn hinwegglitten. Er meinte, den Funken des Entdeckens darin wahrnehmen zu können, dich es war wahrscheinlicher, dass ihm das gedämpfte Licht einen Streich spielte.  
  
Sein Instinkt riet ihm, trotz seiner Besorgnis nichts zu überstürzen, denn sie wussten nicht, wie viele Gegner in dem Tunnel warteten. Er ließ einige Zeit verstreichen und hoffte, dass Alanns Gezeter nur deshalb verklang, weil zuviel Stein zwischen ihnen lang. Legolas und zwei Bogenschützen gingen voran, geführt von den Nahkämpfern. Aragorn zog sein Schwert und überprüfte dessen Schärfe mit dem Daumen. Der Gang, den sie durchquerten, war hoch und weit, was darauf hindeutete, dass er oft genutzt wurde. Fackeln hingen alle hundert Schritte in Haltern an den Wänden und hatten die Decke mit einer dünnen Schicht Ruß überzogen. Das Licht war gedämpft, aber ausreichend.  
  
"Die Stimmen kommen näher", flüsterte Legolas. "Ich vermute, dass wir uns auf einen Kerker zubewegen. Insgesamt höre ich aber nur vereinzelte elbische Laute. Wenn wir die Überraschung auf unserer Seite haben, kommen wir ohne großen Kampf davon."  
  
Der Gang vor ihnen verbreiterte sich und machte an seinem Ende eine kleine Biegung nach rechts. Aragorn vernahm die Stimmen, bevor sie die Ecke erreichten. Es waren zweifellos Menschen, eine große Zahl von ihnen. Ein Kind weinte, eine beruhigende Stimme murmelte tröstende Worte. Andere fluchten. Aragorn schlich sich vorsichtig an die Ecke heran und spähte in Richtung der Geräuschquelle. Was er sah, hob seine Stimmung nicht gerade. An beiden Seiten des Ganges waren hohe Gitter in den Felsen gelassen und in diesen Käfigen saßen oder standen die Entführten. Einige hatte ihre Hände um die Gitterstäbe gekrallt, so als seien sie gewillt, diese aus dem Boden zu reißen. Doch mit Muskelkraft war gegen das Eisen nichts auszurichten. Am Ende des Ganges befand sich eine angelehnte Tür, hinter der gerade eine lebhafte Diskussion in der Sprache der Dunkelelben stattfand. Sie waren also abgelenkt.  
  
Der Waldläufer überlegte nicht lange, er winkte Legolas und drei Männer zu sich. Dann schlichen sie in das Gefängnis hinein, den Rest der Gruppe als Wache und Deckung zurücklassend. Ein kleiner Junge, der ganz vorn an dem Gitter stand, entdeckte sie zuerst und wollte etwas rufen, doch ein kräftiger Mann hielt ihm den Mund zu, damit das Kind sich nicht verriet. Der Mann nickte Aragorn zu und wies mit dem Kopf auf die Tür. Mit seiner freien Hand signalisierte er, dass sich sechs Gegner in dem Raum befanden, in dem in diesem Moment ein heftiges Wortgefecht ausbrach. Aragorn konnte die wage vertrauten elbischen Wort nicht verstehen, doch Legolas Gesicht wurde auf einmal finster, so als habe sich eine Wolke darüber gelegt.  
  
Der Elb war auch der erste, der die Tür erreichte und einen Blick hinein riskierte. Plötzlich erklang von drinnen ein klagender Schrei, der Aragorns Nackenhaare dazu brachte, sich aufzustellen. In derselben Sekunde riss Legolas die Tür auf, von einem Impuls und offensichtlicher Wut auf das, was er sah, getrieben. Aragorn war sprachlos über das Verhalten des Elben, aber er nahm sich keine Zeit nachzudenken. Er riss sein Schwert hoch, wappnete sich für das, was ihn erwarten würde und sprang dem Freund hinterher.  
  
Fertig! Haha, zumindest dieser Teil! Spannend, nicht? (*selberaufschulterklopf*) Dass noch mehr kommt, ist versprochen! Bis dahin!  
  
Eure Demetra 


	9. Das Relikt

Teil 9 - Das Relikt  
  
Legolas Körper setzte sich in Bewegung, ehe sich sein Verstand einschalten konnte. Ein Pfeil wanderte von seinem Köcher auf die Sehne seines Bogens und schnellte los, durchdrang die Kehle des Elben, der in eindeutiger Absicht über Alann kniete. Ein verwunderter Ausdruck trat in die Augen des Durchbohrten, einem wild aussehenden Riesen, der vorher damit beschäftigt gewesen war, seinem Opfer die Kleidung vom Körper zu reißen. Innerhalb von Sekunden wurden seine Augen glasig und er fiel zur Seite. Das alles schien sich in Legolas Wahrnehmung so lange hinzuziehen wie ein ganzer Tag. Erst als er sah, wie Alann sich schützend unter einen Tisch in Deckung rollte, kehrte er in den normalen Ablauf der Wirklichkeit zurück.  
  
Er wusste, dass er so hatte reagieren können, da er Aragorn an seiner Seite hatte, dem er vollkommen vertraute. Auch jetzt stand Estel, wie ihn die Elben nannten, sofort an seiner Seite und kämpfte mit jener selbstvergessenden Wildheit, die den Menschen eigen war. Es ging alles sehr schnell. Unter den Pfeilen der beiden Krieger, die ihm und Aragorn nachgefolgt waren, und unter dessen flinker Klinge fielen die sechs Dunkelelben lautlos wie Laub im Wind. Sie hatten ihren Überraschungsvorteil genutzt.  
  
Die Stille nach dem heftigen Kampf war fast so machtvoll wie der Lärm selbst. Legolas ließ seinen Bogen sinken und blickte um sich, als sähe er den Raum zu ersten Mal. Es musste eine Art Wachstube sein, bestückt mit Stühlen und Tischen, einigen Regalen mit verschiedenen Gebrauchsgegenständen. Es gab eine Ecke, in der Waffen gelagert wurden, Äxte, Schwerter und Bögen in verschienenen Ausführungen. Wenn ihre Zahl mit der Zahl ihrer Besitzer übereinstimmte - und vorausgesetzt, dass es noch ähnliche Räume wie diesen gab - dann bedeuteten sie nichts Gutes.  
  
Das, worauf er zuerst geachtet hatte, war ihm in diesem Moment jedoch wichtiger als jedwede Bedrohung. Alann hockte unter dem Tisch, mit einer Hand ihr zerrissenes Hemd krampfhaft zusammenhaltend, das Gesicht von Schock und den Spuren von Schlägen gezeichnet. Sie schien nicht zu verstehen, was geschehen war und wich zunächst ängstlich zurück, als er zu ihr ging und sich neben den Tisch kniete. Wortlos zog er seinen Mantel aus, wie er es schon einmal getan hatte und hielt ihn ihr hin. Zögerlich griff sie schließlich danach und hüllte sich ein.  
  
"Es ist alles in Ordnung", hörte er sich sanft sagen. "Ich bin hier."  
  
Sie blickte auf und ein kurzes Lächeln zuckte um ihre aufgeplatzten Lippen.  
  
"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich mich einmal darüber freuen würde", murmelte sie spröde und ließ es zu, dass er ihr unter dem Tisch hervor und auf die Beine half. In der Berührung spürte er ihr Zittern, doch kaum stand sie, kehrte sie in ihre normale Haltung zurück. Gerade, ein wenig spöttisch und herausfordernd. Alann schien sich selbst nicht erlauben zu wollen, sich in dieser gefährlichen Situation mit ihrer Schwäche zu befassen.  
  
Aragorn meldete sich zu Wort und er klang so erleichtert, wie man in seiner Situation sein konnte.  
  
"Wir waren besorgt", sagte er schlicht, während er an eines der Regale trat und zwei Seile entnahm. "Lasst uns sehen, dass wir hier herauskommen. Alann, sucht Euch ein Schwert heraus, wenn Ihr meint, es führen zu können."  
  
Sie tat es ohne Widerworte, fast schlafwandlerisch fand sie eine leichte Klinge, die sie an ihrem Gürtel befestigte. Dann verließ sie den Raum, ohne auch nur einmal zurückzusehen. Legolas starrte in ihren Nacken und dachte über ihre Worte nach, die sie vor und in der Schlacht zu Bergstadt zu ihm gesprochen hatte. Wie sehr sie es hasste zu kämpfen. Dass sie lange Zeit keine Waffe mehr anfassen wollte. Es stimmte Aragorn zu, dass Alann eine gute Kriegerin werden konnte, doch das war seiner Meinung nicht der Sinn, der ihr Leben bestimmen sollte. Im selben Maß, wie sie andere zerstören könnte, würden diese jenes mädchenhafte, gutherzige Wesen zerstören, von dem er nicht wusste, ob er es beschützen oder in die nächste Schlucht werfen sollte.  
  
Im Gang wurden sie schon erwartet. Die Menschen in den Käfigen, unter denen Legolas auch ein paar Zwerge erkennen konnte, reagierten hoffnungsvoll. Arme streckten sich ihnen bittend entgegen. Aragorn trat zu einer Käfigtür, hob sein Schwert und ließ es auf das Schloss niedersausen. Doch anstatt dass das Schloss wie erwartet aufsprang, erklang ein helles Klirren und als Aragorn sein Schwert zurückzog, war eine große Scharte darin zu erkennen.  
  
Ein Mann im Käfig lachte bitter auf; es war derselbe, der den Jungen davon abgehalten hatte, sie zu verraten.  
  
"Das habe wir auch schon versucht. Steine liegen hier schließlich genug rum. Ohne Schlüssel könnt Ihr es vergessen! Die Zwerge sagen, dass es eine unzerstörbare Legierung ist."  
  
Aragorn schwieg für einen Moment, scheinbar in seinen Planungen aus der Bahn geworfen. Er hob seine Waffe ein weiteres Mal, doch Alann hielt seinen Arm fest.  
  
"Zuviel Lärm", stellte sie kurzangebunden fest und löste die Zierschnalle, die den eigentlichen Verschluss von Legolas Umhang verdeckte. Die Schnalle in Blattform besaß eine lange Nadel, die Alann nun mit sorgsamer Vorsicht ein wenig verborg und dann in das Schloss steckte. Mit konzentrierter Miene drehte und wendete sie das dünne Stück Metall. Niemand schien es so recht glauben zu wollen, als der Riegel schließlich mit einem leisen Schnappen zurückfuhr. Alann blickte über ihre Schulter zu Legolas und er sah eine Spur Schalk in ihre Augen zurückkehren. "Was etwas mit Gewalt nicht funktioniert, dann sollte man mit Verstand herangehen", bemerkte sie altklug und öffnete die Käfigtür.  
  
Während Legolas und Aragorn den Gefangenen heraushalfen, wiederholte sie ihre Diebeskunst an dem zweiten Schloss. Der Gang füllte sich mit Menschen und Zwergen, die zaghaft in die Freiheit hinaus traten und verunsicherte Blicke tauschten. Doch es war keine Zeit für ein Zögern.  
  
"Im Wachraum sind Waffen. Deckt Euch damit ein und folgt uns möglichst leise!", befahl Aragorn. Die Zwerge waren die ersten, die die Notwendigkeit der Order einsah und der Aufforderung diszipliniert folgten. Sie führten auch gemeinsam mit den Kämpfern aus Bergstadt den Zug der Entführten an, der den Weg durch den Gang zurück in den Hauptstollen fand. Dort herrschte nach wie vor eine seltsame Stille, aber Legolas wusste, dass sie sich nicht darauf verlassen konnten, dass es lange so blieb. Er blickte hinauf durch die Dämmerung der unterirdischen Feste zu dem Stollen, durch den sie gekommen waren und sah, wie ihm einer der dort wartenden Zwerge zuwinkte. Auch sie schienen die Chance zu sehen, die sich ihnen bot. Doch Alann vereitelte die Hoffnung auf eine schnelle Flucht.  
  
"Es sind noch weitere Gefangene in den unteren Tunnel. Ich habe sie gesehen, als ich versuchte zu fliehen."  
  
Aragorn reagierte schnell. Er drückte einem der Menschen die Seile in die Hand.  
  
"Lauft alle so schnell wie möglich zu dem Gang dort oben. Eure Bogenschützen geben Euch Deckung. Schleudert die Taue zu den Zwergen hinauf, so dass Ihr heraufklettern könnt." Einige Bauern warfen ihm skeptische Blicke zu. Obwohl sie wusste, dass die Zwerge nicht ihre Feinde waren, hatten sie ihre alten Vorurteile noch nicht begraben. Doch darauf konnte er keine Rücksicht nehmen. "Ihr könnt ihnen trauen." Er winkte Roviel und die Krieger, die ihn zum Eisfelsen begleitet hatten, sowie einige Gefangenen herbei, die aussahen, als, ob sie mit den Waffen in ihren Händen umgehen konnte. "Ihr kommt mit mir und Legolas nach unten."  
  
Legolas wunderte sich darüber, mit welcher Selbstverständlichkeit Alann sich zu der Gruppe derer gesellte, die den Weg in die Tiefe nehmen würde. Sie wechselte einen Blick mit Aragorn, der schließlich nach einer kleinen Weile nickte. Legolas verstand, was diesen dazu bewegte, die junge Frau mitzunehmen. Weitere Schlösser könnten warten, die Alanns Geschick bedurften. Andererseits war nicht abzuschätzen, wie schwer sie verletzt war. Ihre Schultern unter seinem Mantel waren gekrümmt, so als ziehe ein Schmerz ihren Körper zusammen, doch er konnte dessen Quelle nicht erkennen. Wohl oder übel musste Legolas zugeben, dass sie gebraucht wurde.  
  
Aragorn gab das Zeichen für die Gefangenen und Legolas machte seinen Bogen schussbereit, genauso wie die anderen Männer, die mit ihm und dem Waldläufer zurückblieben. Das Trappeln der flüchtenden Füße auf den Holzstegen war nicht zu überhören, als die Männer, Kinder und Zwerge die schmalen Stiegen über dem schwarzen Abgrund des Stollens überquerten. Immer höher bewegte sich die Gruppe und Legolas erwartet jeden Moment, dass die Dunkelelben aus allen Gängen auftauchten, doch es war keine Bewegung in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen. Dies trug nicht dazu bei, ihn zu beruhigen. Etwas musste in den Tiefen vorgehen, dass den Elben wichtiger war als die Flucht ihrer Gefangenen. Vielleicht hatten sie im Schloss des Zauberers gefunden, was sie suchten.  
  
Als die Hälfte der Flüchtlinge den Weg über den Felsgrat und die Seile in den Tunnel der Zwerge gefunden hatte, begaben sich die Zurückgebliebenen auf den Weg, weiter hinab in die Finsternis.  
  
***  
  
"Im untersten der Tunnel haben sie den Durchbruch durch das Fundament des Schlosses geschafft", flüsterte Alann neben Legolas. Er drehte den Kopf zu ihr und betrachtete ihr steinernes Profil, während sie eine weitere Brücken nahmen, noch immer ungestört, ungesehen von den Mächten, die das unterirdische Reich bewachten. "Dort sind noch Arbeiter, die den Durchgang vergrößern. Sie zu befreien wird schwieriger als im oberen Kerker, denn wir werden kaum vermeiden können, dass sie uns bemerken."  
  
"Dann werden wir kämpfen", warf Roviel, der hinter ihnen ging, ungefragt ein. "Es sind vielleicht nicht mehr viele, die uns erwarten. In Bergstadt sind Hunderte von ihnen gefallen, dass ich zu hoffen wage, dass wir ihnen nicht unterlegen sind."  
  
Die Halbelbin warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu.  
  
"Betet lieber um Glück denn um Kampfkraft. Sie haben Sprengfeuer dort unten, ich sah die Fässer in einer Kammer stehen, die sich in der Mitte des besagten Tunnels befindet. Bis dorthin kam ich, als ich hinunterlief, um einen Ausgang zu finden. Allein war es wohl möglich, doch wir sind viele und in den Ohren der Elben machen wir mehr Lärm als eine Herde stampfender Pferde."  
  
"Glaubt Ihr an eine Falle?" Roviel sah sich beunruhigt um, so als habe er diese Möglichkeit noch nie zuvor in Erwägung gezogen. Er schien ein Mann des geraden Weges zu sein, der nichts von Heimtücke verstand. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich fragend zusammen. "Sagt, wie seid ausgerechnet Ihr entkommen, Alann?"  
  
Es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass er den Gedanken von Verrat und List aufgegriffen hatte und nun die Fakten überprüfte. Legolas konnte sich vorstellen, was er sah. Eine Elbin, die eine Diebin war und in allem einen Vorteil zu finden suchte. Der es unter nicht geklärten Umständen gelungen war, zu der Gruppe zu stoßen und die nun die von ihr Abhängigen führte. Die Kombination dieser Faktoren ließ einen Schluss zu, den Alann sehr wohl erkannte. Ihr Blick wurde so eisig, wie Legolas es selten bei ihr gesehen hatte. Er hatte sich auch gefragt, warum der Feind sie mitgenommen hatte, da sie doch überhaupt nicht in das Schema der Entführten passte. Die Verschleppung hätte auch eine freiwillige Flucht gewesen sein können, vielleicht aus der Vermutung heraus, dass Bergstadt fallen könnte. Und nun war sie zurück, um die Gruppe in die von ihr vorbereitete Falle zu leiten.  
  
"Sie verhörten mich über die Pläne meiner Begleiter. Ich stellte mich ohnmächtig und bis auf einen verließen sie den Raum. Diese konnte ich überwältigen und dann fliehen." Sie wandte sich herausfordernd um. "Glaubt mir oder lasst es."  
  
Roviel hob in einer abwehrenden Geste die Hände.  
  
"Verzeiht, es ist nicht an mir, an Euch zu zweifeln. Dass Ihr in Bergstadt an meiner Seite standet, ist mir Beweis genug für Eure Loyalität!"  
  
Legolas bewunderte den Menschen insgeheim dafür, dass es ihm möglich war, sein Misstrauen derart einfach auszuräumen. Er selbst hatte sehr lange gebraucht um zu erkennen, dass er sich getäuscht hatte, dass ein erster Eindruck von Alann nicht richtig gewesen war. Sich selbst einen Irrtum einzugestehen, war schwieriger gewesen als so manche andere Herausforderung, die er in seinem Leben gemeistert hatte.  
  
Sie errichten die Sohle der Höhle. Hier war das Gestein noch rau und unbehauen, was die Vermutung zuließ, dass die Elben nun, da sie das Schloss erreicht hatten, andere Prioritäten setzten als den Ausbau ihres Unterschlupfes. Ein einziger, hell durch Fackeln beleuchteter Gang bohrte sich in den Berg in Richtung Westen. Aragorn signalisierte absolute Ruhe, stellte zwei Bauern als Wachen am Eingang ab und führte sie dann ohne weitere Pause hinein.  
  
Alann ging nach vorn an seine Seite und ließ Legolas am Ende der Gruppe zurück. Aragorn lächelte ihr kurz zu und das Gesicht der Elbin hellte sich für eine Sekunde auf. Legolas hätte gern gewusst, wie es wäre, wenn sie ihm mit derselben Freundschaft begegnete. Natürlich würde es nie geschehen, aber irgendwann nach der Szene in der Waffenkammer in Bergstadt hatte er begriffen, dass er sich nicht wieder mit ihr streiten wollte. Er wollte nicht mehr, dass sie das Bedürfnis verspürte, in irgendeiner Form mit ihm kämpfen zu müssen.  
  
Sie konnten nach kurzem Marsch in der Biegung des Korridors einer verschlossenen Kammer gewahr werden, die nicht bewacht wurde. Alann zeigte darauf, und ahmte mit den Fingern die Geste von auseinanderfliegenden Bruchstücken nach. Es war die Kammer mit dem explosiven Inhalt. Sie kniete sich vor das Schloss und steckte ihr improvisiertes Einbruchswerkzeug hinein. Mit vor Konzentration schmalen Lippen wackelte und drehte sie die verbogene Brosche. Sie war vollkommen vertieft, da der Mechanismus komplizierter zu sein schien als der an den Käfigtüren.  
  
Plötzlich hörte Legolas das leise Sirren eines Pfeils in der Luft, dann schlug das Geschoss nur Zentimeter von Alanns Gesicht in das Holz der Tür. Sie waren entdeckt. Zwei weibliche Dunkeleben mit kostbar verzierten Bögen nahmen die Gruppe unter Beschuss. Einer von Aragorns Männern ging stöhnend zu Boden, die Finger um den Pfeil geschlossen, der in seinem Bein steckte. Legolas spannte seinen Bogen und sandte mehrere Pfeile aus, ebenso wie die Männer um ihn herum. Dieser Übermacht waren die Angreiferinnen nicht gewachsen. Eine öffnet den Mund, um einen Warnschrei auszustoßen, doch dann bohrte sich ein Pfeil tief in ihre Wange und durchschlug ihren Kopf. Lautlos sackte sie neben ihrer Gefährtin zu Boden.  
  
Alann starte mit großen Augen auf den Pfeil, der sie so knapp verfehlt hatte, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, um ihren Schrecken zu vertreiben. Keine Sekunde später ertönte ein leises, klickendes Geräusch und sie konnte die Tür nach innen öffnen. Darin befand sich ein halbes Dutzend kniehoher Fässer. Legolas tauschte einen Blick mit Aragorn. Sie dachten, wie so oft, dasselbe. Der Waldläufer wies ein paar Männern an, das Sprengpulver mitzunehmen.  
  
"Wenn wir die Gefangenen befreit haben, sprengen wir diesen Komplex in die Luft", tat Aragorn den anderen kund. Er wies den verwundeten Krieger an, eine Spur des Pulvers bis zum Eingang des Tunnels zu streuen und sich zu den Wachen zu gesellen, ein anderer sollte eine Spur von der Tür aus weiter in den Berg hinein anlegen. So musste eine Schnur entstehen, die dann später, nachdem sie den Tunnel verlassen hatten, gezündet werden konnte.  
  
Sie zogen weiter, doppelt vorsichtig. Bald verschwanden die beiden Leichen der Elbinnen aus ihrem Blickfeld. Stattdessen erklangen die Geräusche von leisen Unterhaltungen in menschlicher und zwergischer Sprache. Die Wände des Stollens wurden immer enger und düsterer und erinnerten daran, dass sie sich in einem Bergwerk befanden. Schließlich öffnete sich vor ihnen ein Abschnitt des Tunnels, der gerade noch so groß war, dass zwei Menschen nebeneinander hindurchpassten. Hier war mit Eile gegraben worden, scharfkantige Felstücke ragten aus der Decke hervor und hin und wieder rieselte dort Staub aus den Ritzen.  
  
Legolas fühlte sich eingesperrt und zog den Kopf ein. Er war einer der größten der Gruppe und fühlte sich unbehaglich. Die Luft war stickig und trug den Geruch von Schweiß und Blut in sich. Die Stimmen wurden lauter und schließlich konnte er im Dämmerlicht des Stollens die Umrisse von Personen erkennen, die an beiden Seiten auf dem Boden saßen. Einige Zwerge stützten sich auf ihre Grabwerkzeugen, ihre Gesichter waren von Falten der Müdigkeit überzogen und wütend. Drei Jungen im Alter von etwa zehn Jahren starrten ihnen mit großen Augen entgegen, so als könnten sie nicht glauben, dass man ihnen zur Hilfe eilte. Die Männer waren weniger tatenlos. Sie sprangen beim Anblick der Krieger auf.  
  
"Den Göttern sei Dank", sagte einer leise. "Wir sitzen jetzt schon seit Stunden hier drin. Die Elben sind alle ins Schloss hinauf gegangen und seither sind nur zwei zurückgekehrt. Was immer sie da tun, es lässt uns allen den Atem stocken." Er hob die Kette an, mit der sie alle verbunden waren. Der jeweils linke Knöchel jedes Mannes steckte in einer mit dem Hauptstrang verketteten Fußschelle. "Habt Ihr einen Schlüssel gefunden?"  
  
"Nein", sagte Aragorn. "Aber wir werden Euch trotzdem helfen!"  
  
Für Alann bedurfte es keiner weiteren Aufforderung, um zu handeln. Nach und nach befreite sie jeden Gefangenen aus seiner misslichen Lage. Währenddessen konzentrierte sich Legolas auf die Stimmung, die die Männer beschrieben hatten. So sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte nichts wahrnehmen außer einer beißenden Kälte, die aus dem Gang auf sie zukroch. Etwas sehr Mächtiges, sehr Altes befand sich im Schloss des Zauberers, doch er wusste nicht, was es war. Nichts Elbisches, nichts Menschliches. Alann sah einmal kurz zu ihm hoch und er las aus ihrem Blick, dass sie es auch fühlte. Doch sie schien keine Angst zu haben, im Gegenteil, so etwas wie Aufregung spiegelte sich in ihren bisher wie leblosen Augen.  
  
"Wir sollten die Fässer hier aufstellen", schlug Roviel vor, nachdem alle frei waren. "Sie sind alle dort drin, wenn wir jetzt hier sprengen, dann sind sie für alle Ewigkeit eingeschlossen."  
  
Zustimmend nickten die Männer, doch Aragorn war anderer Meinung.  
  
"Wir können nicht wissen, ob das, was sich in dem Schloss befindet, mächtiger ist als jede Explosion! Falls es eine Waffe ist und sie mit ihrer Hilfe freikommen, dann ist das Tal nie wieder sicher. Nein, wir müssen hinein." Er blickte in die Runde und begegnete zweifelnden und abweisenden Blicken. Legolas verstand die Männer. Sie waren von einfacher Art, hatten in ihrem Leben wahrscheinlich noch nie etwas mit Zauber und Magie zu tun gehabt. Dementsprechend ängstlich waren sie jetzt. Auch die Zwerge wirkten nicht so, als seien sie bereit, sich auf ein Wagnis einzulassen. "Ich nehme es niemandem übel, wenn er sich jetzt zurückziehen will." Aragorns strenger, väterlicher Blick huschte über die Reihen und blieb einen Moment an Alann haften. Diese wich den prüfenden Augen aus und Legolas schüttelte den Kopf über ihren Starrsinn.  
  
Er beobachtete, wie sich sehr schnell zwei Gruppen bildeten und begab sich zu denen, die zu bleiben gedachten. Es waren er selbst, Alann, Roviel Aragorn und drei weitere Männer, die ein Fass Sprengpulver bei sich trugen. Die anderen standen unschlüssig herum, bis sich einer der Zwerge mit einem Knurren abwandte und davonging. Dann folgten sie ihm schließlich.  
  
"Feiglinge!", knurrte Roviel leise.  
  
"Sie fürchten sich aus gutem Grund", entgegnete Aragorn. "Und sie haben viel mitgemacht. - Genug geredet, kommt nun."  
  
***  
  
Sie gingen weiter, eine kleine, rieselnde Spur aus schwarzem Pulver hinterlassend. Vier Fässer hatten sie zurückgelassen, ein weiteres stand am Eingang des Tunnels bei den Wachen und eines, das geöffnet war, trug einer von Roviels Kriegern. Wenn alles gut ging, dann würden sie dieses Letzte im Schloss zurücklassen und mehrere Explosionen zünden.  
  
Der Gang stieg langsam an und endete schließlich abrupt. Eine breite Leiter führte durch ein Loch nach oben. Der Fels hatte sich verändert, in Farbe und Beschaffenheit, war nun so glatt, dass sie erkannten, dass dies die untersten Fundamente des Schlosses sein mussten.  
  
Legolas ging als erster hinauf und spähte, noch auf einer Sprosse stehend, in den Raum, der sich ihnen öffnete. Sie waren im Keller, eine dumpf riechenden Gewölbe mit einer gemauerten Decke, deren hölzerne Sparren teilweise durchgefault und heruntergefallen waren. An einer Wand der Grotte standen übereinandergestapelt Dutzende von Fässern, die vom Alter oder mutwilliger Zerstörung in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden waren. Flüssigkeit stand auf dem ausgetretenen Boden, sauer gewordener Wein, der tausend Jahre gestanden hatte und nun langsam im Erdreich versicherte.  
  
Nirgends war jemand zu sehen, weshalb Legolas endgültig hinaufkletterte und dann geduldig wartete, bis alle anderen zu ihm aufgeschlossen waren. Das Pulverfass blieb am Fuß der Leiter stehen. Alann kletterte zuletzt herauf und als sie nach der letzte der Sprossen griff, verzog sich ihr Gesicht vor Schmerz. Legolas beobachtete sie besorgt, doch er schwieg. Als sie wieder Boden unter den Füßen hatte, entdeckte er einen dunklen Fleck, der sich auf dem Rücken ihres grauen Mantels ausbreitete. Ihr Rücken, den er bisher nicht gesehen hatte, musste verletzt sein und die Wunde sich bei der Kletterei geöffnet haben.  
  
"Ihr solltet ebenfalls zurückgehen", sagte er leise und trat neben sie. "Ihr blutet."  
  
Alann schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ich will wissen, für was dies alles geschehen ist", beharrte sie stur. "Es ist nur mein Rücken. Ich kann damit umgehen, wie Ihr Euch sicher denken könnt."  
  
Nach dieser Anspielung auf die Szene am Teich wandte sie sich von ihm ab und folgte Aragorn, der die steinerne Treppe hinaufging, die vom Keller nach oben führte. Ungeachtet aller Warnungen und aller Schmerzen zog sie ihr Schwert und warf einen wütenden Blick zurück zu Legolas. Sie wusste anscheinend nicht zu schätzen, dass er nur das Beste für sie wollte. Möglicherweise aber hatte er ihr bisher nicht den Anlass gegeben, ihm dies auch glauben zu können. Er schloss zu ihr auf und blieb in ihrem Rücken, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Ihre Begabung, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, machte dies nur allzu nötig.  
  
Die Wendeltreppe schraubte sich eine schiere Ewigkeit hinauf. Je weiter sie gingen, desto besser wurde die Luft, aber die Schwere der Vorahnung, die Legolas schon im Tunnel befallen hatte, wog mit jedem Schritt mehr. Eine Kraft ballte sich in dem uralten Gebäude zusammen, die ihm Angst machte. Aragorn und Alann schienen ähnlich zu empfinden, denn sie wechselten beunruhigte Blicke. Dass sie allen Grund dazu hatten, bewies ein leichtes Beben, das plötzlich die Treppe erschütterte. Es dauerte nur einige Momente an, doch es genügte, um die Gruppe mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit voraneilen zu lassen. Etwas braute sich über ihren Köpfen zusammen, das selbst die Grundmauern eines riesigen Komplexes ins Wanken bringen konnte.  
  
Am Fuß der Treppe wartete eine breite, offene Tür, durch die sich eine klare Frauenstimme vernehmen ließ, die in beschwörendem Ton eine Art Litanei wiederholte. Legolas konnte nicht jedes Wort verstehen, da der Dialekt der Dunkelelben sehr verschieden von dem der Grau - und Waldelben war. Doch da sie alle gemeinsame Ursprünge besaßen, fiel ihm die ein oder andere Wendung sofort als bekannt auf. Deswegen hatte er kurz vor Alanns Befreiung auch sofort erkennen können, dass sich das Gespräch der Elben in dem Wachraum darum drehte, wie man Alann am besten für ihre Flucht bestrafen konnte. Auch dieses Mal alarmierten ihn die Worte, denn in dem Zauberspruch - die Formel konnte nichts anderes sein - ging es um die Beschwörung von uralten Mächten, deren Namen lang vergessen waren, jedoch nichts von ihrer erschreckenden Wirkung verloren hatten.  
  
Sie verbargen sich hinter den letzten Stufen, kauerten sich auf den kalten Stein. Aragorn und Alann lagen neben Legolas und beobachteten fasziniert, was sich im Inneren des Raumes abspielte, den sie zum Teil einsehen konnten. Die Dunkelelben, etwas fünfzig von ihnen, waren um einen Podest versammelt, auf dem eine hochgewachsene, schöne Frau stand. Sie trug ein wertvolles, glänzendes Kleid in der Farbe von Obsidian und ihre dunklen Augen strahlten eisig. Legolas begriff, dass sie eine Magierin der Elben sein musste, gefährlich und überlegen in ihrer selbstsicheren Art. Doch was seine Aufmerksamkeit wirklich fesselte, war das, was hinter ihr stand. Der mehr als mannshohe Spiegel ruhte auf Füßen aus mattem, grauem Metall, die an Krallen erinnerten. Der Rahmen war mit fast schwarzen Steinen besetzt, die das Licht der Fackeln in dem Raum blutigrot widerspiegelten. Doch nichts an diesem Gegenstand war so phantastisch wie die Spiegelfläche, die eher an einen dunklen Brunnen erinnerte als an eine glatte Fläche. Kein Bild wurde zurückgeworfen, im Gegenteil. Zunächst noch undeutlich, dann aber stärker verdichteten sich die dunkelnden, wirbelnden Schlieren im Spiegel zu einer Legolas unbekannten Landschaft. Der Gesang der Magierin schwoll an und sie hob die Arme beschwörend in die Luft.  
  
Das alte Schloss schüttelte sich erneut, so als wehre es sich gegen die Übernahme durch die dunklen Mächte. Schutt rieselte auf die Lauernden auf der Treppe und dichter Staub machte das Atmen schwierig. Legolas blinzelte und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Geschehen. Die Landschaft im Spiegel war nun sehr deutlich zu erkennen, eine bewaldete Ebene mit kleinen Flüssen und Auen. Ein Elb trat vor und verbeugte sich tief vor der Magierin, die nun abrupt verstummte. Eine angespannte Stille machte sich breit, als der einzelne Mann vor den Spiegel trat - und hineinging. Legolas vermochte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, als der Elb aus dem Schloss verschwand und auf der anderen Seite der Spiegelfläche wieder erschien. Er wirkte verwirrt, blinzelte in das Licht einer Sonne, die nur er zu spüren schien und machte dann einige zögernde Schritte weg von dem Angelpunkt zweier miteinander verwobener Welten. Doch nur kurz, dann wiederholte er von den staunenden Augen aller den Vorgang und kehrte mit einem Schritt zurück auf die Seite des Schlosses.  
  
Siegesgeschrei stieg an die Decke der Halle. Die Magierin lächelte, ein bösartiges, wissendes Lächeln. Aragorn stieß seinen lang angehaltenen Atem aus. Alann erzitterte. Und Legolas fühlte, wie sich die Augen der Dunkelelbin auf ihn richteten, obwohl sie ihn nicht sehen konnte. Ihr starrer Blick reichte tief in ihn hinein, umfasste in einem unerbittlichen Griff sein Herz und presste es zusammen. Eine Woge von Panik ergriff ihn gleich einem starken Sturm, der in seiner Brust losbrach. Bilder von einem schwarzen Land erreichten sein Gehirn, eine Vision der Verwüstung, die geschehen würde, wenn sich die Elben endgültig des mächtigen Zauberrelikts bemächtigten. Nur undeutlich hörte er, wie eine Stimme in der Halle zum Angriff rief und neben und hinter ihm hektische Aktivität losbrach. Aragorn und die Krieger stürmten voran, ließen ihn vollkommen paralysiert auf der Treppe sitzen.  
  
"Legolas", rief eine Stimme, die wie durch dicken Stoff zu ihm vordrang. "Wehre Dich!"  
  
Etwas Warmes ergriff sein Gesicht und sein Blick klärte sich. Alann hockte neben ihm, ihre Hand auf seine Wange gelegt. Als sie merkte, dass er in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehrte, lächelte sie kurz und ließ ihn los. Dann rannte sie ohne jegliches Zögern hinaus in die Halle, wo die Menschen den Elben im offenen Kampf gegenüberstanden. Alarmiert musste Legolas, der langsam auf die Beine kam, mitansehen, wie sie die Gruppe umrundete und ungesehen in Richtung des Spiegels schlich. Er konnte es nur vermuten, aber sie hatte vielleicht dieselben Bilder des Schreckens gesehen wie er. Und nun handelte sie.  
  
Er sprang ins Kampfgeschehen und riss sein Schwert heraus. Sein Bogen würde ihm keinen Dienst leisen können, wohl aber diese Waffe, die von den besten Schmieden Düsterwaldes allein für ihn gefertigt worden war. Mit all dem Zorn, den er aufbringen konnte neben der Müdigkeit, die ihn immer noch überflutete, ließ er die Klinge in ihrer tödlichen Sprache für sich reden. Aragorn war ganz in seiner Nähe, und so schloss er zu ihm auf. Rücken an Rücken standen sie wortlos und blickten der Übermacht ins Gesicht.  
  
  
  
  
  
So, das war es mit Teil 9! Wieder einmal befinden sich unsere Helden in einer ausweglosen Situation. Wollt Ihr mehr???? Dann reviewt mir!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eure Demetra  
  
P.S. : Für die Fans von Romantik kann ich nur sagen - wartet es ab.hihi... 


	10. Durch die Tiefe

Teil 10 - Durch die Tiefe  
  
Aragorn fand sich zwei Dunkelelbinnen gegenüber, starke, hochgewachsene Gestalten, die ihn mit einer Kraft angriffen, die er normalerweise nur Männern zugetraut hätte. Doch er machte nicht den Fehler, sie zu unterschätzen. Seine Arme erzitterten unter ihrem Ansturm und er war sehr froh, Legolas bei sich zu haben, der ihm die Seiten freihielt. Um sie herum ballte sich eine Anzahl von Angreifern, die gnadenlos näherrückten. Und sie würden gewinnen, wenn nicht bald etwas geschah. Aragorn und seine Männer waren erschöpft von dem langen Aufenthalt in der Höhle der Zwerge, Roviel und Alann verletzt und Legolas sicher nicht fähig, all die Nachteile seiner Begleiter aufzuwiegen.  
  
Aragorn tauchte unter einem gewaltigen Hieb hindurch und rammte sein Schwert einer der Frauen in den Magen. Sie kreischte schrill und sofort traten zwei weitere Elben an ihre Stelle, während sie zurücktaumelte. Eine kleine Lücke tat sich in der Masse der kämpfenden Körper auf und Aragorn konnte die Magierin erkenne, die noch immer auf dem Podest neben dem Spiegel stand. Sie rührte sich nicht von der Stelle und bemerkte deswegen auch nicht, dass sich ihr eine Gestalt von hinten näherte.  
  
Alann trug ihr Schwert in der Hand und schlich mit konzentriertem Gesicht immer näher. Bald waren es nur noch wenige Schritte, die sie von dem magischen Gegenstand trennten. Aragorn starrte wie gebannt zu der jungen Frau hinüber, wurde dann jedoch abgelenkt. Er konterte zwei Schwertstreiche mit aller Kraft und drehte den Kopf zu Legolas, um ihm etwas zuzurufen. Doch dazu kam es nicht mehr.  
  
Ein Schrei in der Sprache der Dunkelelben stieg zum Himmel Die Magierin sank in die Knie und hob flehend eine Hand. Alann stand über ihr, ihr Schwert drohend erhoben. Für einen Moment dachte Aragorn, sie würde die unbewaffnete Frau töten, doch das Bitten der Magierin bezog sich nicht auf ihr Leben. Alann reagierte nicht, sondern schwang ihre Waffe in hohem Bogen in den Spiegel hinein. Nichts geschah. Ihre Hand mit der Waffe verschwand für einen kurzen Moment hinter dem Glas, dann zog sie sie verwirrt wieder heraus. Die Magierin lachte triumphierend und fegte Alann mit einer Bewegung ihrer Hand durch unsichtbare Macht vom Podest herunter. Doch die Halbelbin gab nicht auf. Sichtlich wütend kam sie wieder auf die Beine, hechtete zum Podest. Aragorn wollte ihr zurufen, was sie tun sollte, doch Alann hatte es ebenso wie er erkannt. Dieses Mal sprang sie hinter den Spiegel und rammte den Knauf ihrer Waffe hinein.  
  
Das Splittern des Glases war bis in den letzten Winkel der Halle zu hören. Der Kampf geriet ins Stocken, als die Dunkelelben ungläubig das zerstörte Relikt betrachteten. Der Spiegel wies nun breite Sprünge auf, die sich mit leisem Knacken immer weiter fortsetzten. Das Bild in der Fläche verschwamm, wurde wieder zu jenen grauen Schlieren, die am Anfang, vor der Beschwörung zu sehen gewesen waren. Die Magierin stürzte sich nach einer Sekunde des Schreckens auf Alann und die beiden Frauen gingen eng im Kampf umschlungen zu Boden. Aragorn wäre zu gern zu Hilfe gekommen, doch er war weiterhin umzingelt.  
  
In diesem Moment erbebte der Boden der Halle und hob sich, wie es schien, gleich um einen ganzen Meter. Die Kämpfer fielen auf die Knie, ohne Ausnahme. Die Wände wogten, als seien sie nicht aus Stein, sondern aus Wasser gemacht, das nun in Wallung geriet. Aragorn nutzte die Gunst der Stunde, um sich mit einer Rolle in Richtung der Kellertür zu begeben. Legolas folgte und verharrte hingehockt neben ihm. Ein dumpfes Grollen stieg aus der Tiefe auf, das nichts mit Sprengpulver zu tun hatte. Die Macht des Schlosses erwachte und nun, da sein wertvollster Schatz, das Portal, der Zerstörung anheim fiel, schien es seine Existenz beenden zu wollen. Es war, als hätten die Mauern nur zur Verteidigung des Spiegels tausend Jahre lang gestanden. Der Boden vor dem Relikt klaffte auf und zwei Elben, die sich nicht rechtzeitig hatten retten können, stürzten schreiend hinein. Der Riss öffnete sich weiter und weiter, verbreiterte sich innerhalb von Sekunden auf mehr als die Sprungbreite eines Elben. Zu seinem Schrecken entdeckte Aragorn, dass sich Alann zusammen mit der Magierin und dem Spiegel als einzige auf der jenseitigen Seite des Grabens befand. Legolas neben ihm versteifte sich und wollte losrennen, doch Aragorn hielt den Freund am Arm fest.  
  
"Du würdest es nicht schaffen. Und sie auch nicht", rief er, um den Lärm zu übertönen. Das nagende Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit breitete sich in seinem Magen aus, als er beobachten musste, wie der Abgrund jede Fluchtmöglichkeit für ihre Gefährtin abschnitt. Alann kämpfte noch immer verbissen mit der Magierin, stieß sie auf den Sockel, wo die Dunkelelbin mit dem Rücken gegen den Spiegel stieß. Dieser fiel um und kippte langsam nach vorn, in Richtung der Felsspalte. Die beiden Frauen, die sich ineinander verkrallt hatten, verloren ebenfalls ihr Gleichgewicht und fielen dem Artefakt hinterher.  
  
Aragorn sah kommen, was geschehen würde, doch ihm waren die Hände gebunden. Entsetzt beobachtete er, wie durch das stete Beben des Bodens der Spiegel immer weiter rutschte und schließlich in den Abgrund kippte. Die Dunkelelbin bemerkte es, rollte sich herum, griff nach dem Spiegel - und griff ins Leere. Alann wurde von dem Schwung der anderen Frau mitgerissen, sie schwebten gemeinsam einen kleinen Moment lang über dem Abgrund. Dann waren sie verschwunden. Es ging so schnell, erschien so nebensächlich, dass Aragorn fast nicht glauben wollte, dass es geschehen war.  
  
"Raus hier, aber schnell!" Roviel rappelte sich in einer Ecke der Halle auf die Beine, schüttelte einige benommene Elben ab und rannte schwankend auf Aragorn und Legolas zu. Er schien der einzige der restlichen Gruppe zu sein, der noch überlebt hatte und riss Aragorn und Legolas mit seiner energischen Art aus der Erstarrung.  
  
Zu dritt eilten sie die Treppe hinunter, durchquerten den Keller in Windeseile und kehrten über die Leiter unter die Fundamente zurück. Dort herrschte Ruhe, nur ein fernes Grollen zeugte von den Vorgängen in dem Gebäude weit über ihnen. Die Ereignisse dort schienen plötzlich Meilen entfernt zu sein, doch wenn Aragorn ihr merklich zusammengeschrumpftes Grüppchen beobachtete, ergriff ihn ein frischer Schmerz. Roviel wirkte wie kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch, er schien noch nicht mitbekommen zu haben, was passiert war. Legolas präsentierte eine steinerne Miene, doch Aragorn wusste, dass der Elb nicht so unbewegt war, wie er tat.  
  
Sie erreichten den Ausgang des Tunnels, der in den Hauptschacht mündete. Wie versprochen wurden sie dort von den Wachen erwartet, die ihnen die Treue gehalten hatten, trotz der Erschütterungen, die nun langsam auch auf diesen Teil des Komplexes übergriffen. Einer von ihnen griff ohne Aufforderung nach einem geöffneten Pulverfass und während sie sich über die Holzstege aufwärts bewegten, streute der Mann die Spur des Sprengpulvers weiter. Auf mittlerer Höhe des Aufganges angekommen, blickte Aragorn hinunter und sah, dass die Dunkelelben über ihren Schrecken hinweggekommen waren und sie verfolgten. Ein Hagel von Pfeilen flog zu ihnen hinauf und sie verfehlten die Gruppe nur knapp, da die Entfernung zwischen ihnen noch zu groß war. Doch das konnte sich sehr schnell ändern, da die Elben flinker auf den Beinen waren als die Menschen.  
  
Aragon wies dem Mann mit dem Fass an, dieses den Weg zurückzurollen und kramte in seiner Tasche nach Feuerstein und Eisen. Während das Fass über die Brücke nach unten rumpelte, schlug er einige Funken in der Nähe des Pulvers, dessen Spur genau vor seinen Füßen endete. Er benötigte zwei Versuche, um die Substanz zu entzünden und begann dann zu rennen. Seine Begleiter hasteten hinter ihm her, holten das Letzte aus ihren Körpern heraus, um der drohenden Katastrophe zu entrinnen.  
  
Die erste Explosion riss das rollende Fass auseinander und sprengte unter ihnen ein halbes Dutzend der Stege weg. Die Dunkeleben, die sich darauf befanden, stürzten mit den Trümmern in die dunkle Tiefe. Eine Welle von Hitze und kleinen Partikeln wurde zu den Fliehenden emporgeweht, doch sie richteten keinen Schaden an.  
  
Aragorn spähte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu dem Zugang, durch den sie in den Schacht gelangt waren. Er sah eine winkende Hand und erkannte rote Haare. Die Zwerge hatten auf sie gewartet. Die rettenden Seile hingen einige Meter über ihnen und Aragorn dachte schon, dass sie sich in Sicherheit befänden, als die zweite Explosion, die durch die vier Fässer vor der Sprengstoffkammer hervorgerufen wurde, den Tunnel wie einen Donnerschlag erbeben ließ. Roviel taumelte und wurde gegen das Geländer des Steges geworfen. Das dünne Holz brach und der Mensch wäre fast in den Tod gestürzt, wenn Legolas nicht blitzschnell zugegriffen und ihn zurückgezerrt hätte. Ein Krachen ertönte, als Tonnen von Gestein zusammenbrachen, erst sehr weit unten, doch dann verloren auch die oberen Korridore ihre Stabilität.  
  
Aragorn rannte wie noch nie in seinem Leben zuvor die letzten Brücken hinauf und warf sich schließlich an eines der Taue, das von oben heraufgezogen wurde, da ihm kaum die Kraft zum Klettern blieb. Roviel verfuhr ebenso wie er, nur Legolas stieg über den schmalen Felspfad, über den sie die Höhle betreten hatten.  
  
Rego erwartete sie mit einem breiten Grinsen, für das Aragorn ein Stück weit dankbar war, denn es kündigte das Ende dieses Abenteuers an. Er ergriff die Hand des Zwerges und dieser zog ihn auf die Füße.  
  
"Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich Euch noch einmal lebendig wiedersehe. Kommt nun. Obwohl dies ein Tunnel der Zwerge und nicht der Elben ist und damit von vorzüglicher Bauart, kann ich nicht garantieren, dass er nicht über uns zusammenfällt."  
  
Wie vor den Kopf gestoßen folgte Aragorn dem Anführer der Zwerge. Nur undeutlich nahm er wahr, wie das Donnern der Steine hinter ihm von Moment zu Moment verging. Es war vorbei.  
  
***  
  
Über den Bergen stieg zögerlich die Sonne eines neuen Tages auf, als die Menschen die Höhle der Zwerge verließen und scheu in das matte Licht blinzelten. Ein müder, schwarzgefärbter Zug von Befreiten atmete die reine Luft des Morgens. Aufeinander gestützt, die Kinder fest an der Hand haltend, machten sie sic auf den Marsch zu ihrer Stadt und den Dörfern. Niemand wusste, was ihn dort erwartete und welche traurigen Nachrichten er erhalten würde. Im Moment zählten nur das Leben und die Freiheit, konnte nichts den Moment zerstören.  
  
Aragorn band sein Pferd von dem Felsen los, an das er es vor etwas weniger als einem Tag angebunden hatte. Vieles war geschwunden, von seinem Optimismus nicht zu sprechen. Er wollte eigentlich gar nicht darüber nachdenken, nur fort von dem gähnenden Schlund des Berges.  
  
Rego stand bei ihm und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Flüchtlinge. In einem Tonfall, der gespielt ungezwungen klingen sollte, meinte der Zwerg:  
  
"Nun ja, wenn die dort Hilfe brauchen, könnten wir ihnen ja helfen, ein paar Bäumchen zu fällen. Verdammte Dinger, lassen mich immer an Elben denken." Er warf einen entschuldigenden Blick zu Legolas, der gar nicht reagierte, sondern in den Sattel seines Pferdes stieg. "Werden ihnen auch ein paar Brote schicken, bei der Schneide meiner Axt, sie sehen ja so schwächlich aus."  
  
Aragorn musste wider Willen lächeln.  
  
"Vielleicht wäre es an der Zeit, dass sich die Führer unserer beiden Völker hier in diesem Teil der Welt einmal zusammensetzen. Zum Nutzen aller", schlug er vor. Rego winkte polternd lachend ab.  
  
"Bin doch kein Diplomat, mein Freund. Aber wir werden sehen. - Lebt wohl jetzt." Er wartet, bis Aragorn sein Pferd bestiegen hatte und klopfte dem Tier kräftig auf die Kruppe. "Und habt Dank!"  
  
Aragorn wartete, bis Roviel, Legolas und einige andere Berittene bereit waren, dann ließ er sein Tier den schmalen Pfad in Richtung Bergstadt einschlagen. Bereit nach den ersten Minuten versank er in Gedanken, die quälend in seinem Kopf trieben. Er hatte nichts tun können, es war ein Unfall gewesen. Dennoch konnte er Alanns Gesicht nicht vergessen, wie es im Abgrund verschwand. Sie hätte ihm gewiss keinen Vorwurf gemacht, dazu hatte sie die Welt zu gut gekannt und ihre Situation richtig einschätzen können. So abgeklärt und in vielen Dingen noch so unfertig, ein Kind, das schnell erwachsen geworden war. Er vermisste sie, war sie doch in den wenigen Tagen, die sie sich gekannt hatten, eine gute Freundin geworden, wie er lange keine mehr gekannt hatte.  
  
Er hätte gern gesehen, wie sie nach Bruchtal ging und sich dort einlebte. Sie hätte ihre Heilkunst verbessern und endlose Spaziergänge in den Wäldern machen können, ohne jemals an Verteidigung denken zu müssen. Ruhe für ihren umtriebigen Geist, das hatte er für sie gewünscht. Welche Ironie diese Gedanken jetzt bildeten, erschrak ihn.  
  
Die Zeit verging quälend langsam und keiner der Reiter sagte etwas. Einer der Männer, dessen Bein von einem Pfeil getroffen worden war, war der gleiche, der vor ihrem Gang in die Zwergenhöhle noch groß vom Kämpfen getönt hatte. Nun war auch er erstaunlich wortkarg. In den Gesichtern der anderen las Aragorn Erleichterung und Erschöpfung, in einigen Schmerz. Nur Legolas starrte mit wachen Augen auf den Weg vor ihnen und erinnerte an eine Statue aus Marmor, der nichts und niemand etwas anhaben konnte. Doch Aragorn meinte, dass der Rücken des Freundes zu starr war, dass seine Ruhe zu aufgesetzt wirkte, um echt zu sein. Doch es würde eher geschehen, dass Elrond einen Scherz machte, als dass Legolas irgendjemanden hinter seine glatte Fassade blicken ließ.  
  
Irgendwann erschienen die Westmauern von Bergstadt vor ihnen und Aragorn sah zum ersten Mal die Schäden, die die Dunkelelben während ihres Angriffes hinterlassen hatten. Ein großes Stück war aus den Zinnen herausgebrochen, sie mussten ihre Pferde um die Bruchstücke herumleiten. Verirrte Pfeile staken überall, zerbrochene Waffen lagen herum und zeugten noch von der Heftigkeit der Attacke.  
  
Sie folgten dem Weg weiter und ritten schließlich auf das Tor zu. Dessen Flügel waren zerstört, doch von innen mit Brettern beschlagen, wie Aragorn durch die von Schwertern geschlagenen Lücken sehen konnte. Über dem Eingang gingen Wachen auf und ab, ein den Alltag vermittelndes Bild. Sie erkannten die Reiter und einen Moment später öffnete sich das Tor langsam. Kaum hatten sie das Innere des Hofes erreicht, da strömten ihnen die Menschen entgegen, allen voran Anthanas, der sich auf eine provisorische Krücke stützte. In seinem Gesicht mischten sich Freunde und Zweifel.  
  
"Ist es vollbracht?", erkundigte er sich.  
  
"Ja", bestätige Aragorn. "Es ist geschafft." Kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen, fühlte er auf einmal, wie müde er war. Er rutschte aus dem Sattel, drückte dem nächsten Knecht die Zügel in die Hand und atmete tief durch. Doch es war ihm noch nicht vergönnt, zu schweigen du in sich zu gehen. Fragende Gesichter blickten ihm entgegen, die er nicht übersehen konnte. "Wir konnten die Gefangenen befreien, sie kommen hierher oder gehen in die Dörfer. Wenn ich Euch einen Vorschlag machen darf, dann sucht den Führer der Zwerge, Rego, Dracos Sohn, auf. Er ist vielleicht noch kein Verbündeter, aber zumindest so etwas wie ein Freund."  
  
Anthanas nickte langsam.  
  
"Ich verstehe. - Nun, kommt, meine Freunde, es ist an der Zeit, dass Ihr Euch ausruht." Seien wachen Augen huschte über die Reihe der Heimgekehrten. "Ihr hatte Verluste?"  
  
"Ja." Aragorn verspürte keine Lust, das Thema zu erörtern. Das kurze Raunen, das durch die Menge ging, lenkte ihn ab. Ein Falke schoss über den Köpfen der Menge hinweg und landete dann mit rauschenden Schwingen auf Legolas Handschuh. Für Aragorn war diese Szene nicht Besonderes, aber das Volk staunte dennoch über den hochgewachsenen Elben, dem der edle Vogel zugeflogen war. Legolas öffnet unterdessen den kleinen Lederbehälter der am Fuß des Tieres befestigt war und zog einen schmalen, beschrifteten Streifen Pergament hervor. "Von Deinem Vater?"  
  
Sie lösten sich einige Schritte von den Mithörern, während Legolas den Vogel wieder in die Luft warf.  
  
"Ich werde sofort losreiten", kündete der Elb an. "Thranduil berichtet mir, dass sich ungewöhnliche Anzeichen in den Wäldern bemerkbar machen. Er braucht mich."  
  
"Anzeichen?"  
  
"Er hat es nicht näher erläutert. Fest steht - ich muss gehen." Aragorn kämpfte gegen die aufsteigende Wut an. Wollte Legolas das Geschehene einfach so hinter sich lassen und sich Neuem zuwenden? Der Elb erahnte, wie so oft seine Gedanken. Für einen Moment wurde sein Blick weich und traurig. "Ich habe in den tausend Jahren meines Lebens gelernt, dass ich meine Gefühle nicht an jene binden sollte, deren Dasein so schnell vergeht wie die Frucht eines Sommers. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich es nicht trotzdem tue."  
  
Damit schien er alles gesagt zu haben und dieser kurze Blick auf Legolas wahre Gefühle genügte Aragorn, um den Zorn zu vertreiben. Nachdenklich beobachtete er, wie sich sein Freund wieder in den Sattel schwang und trat dann zu ihm. Sie reichten sich in stummer Übereinkunft die Hände. Sie würden sich wiedersehen, irgendwann.  
  
Legolas trieb sein Pferd vom Hof und Aragorn sah ihm lange hinterher, auch als sich das Tor wieder schloss und die Geräusche der einsamen Hufschläge auf dem Steinpfad verklangen. Dann drehte er sich um und strebte einem Bad und einem Bett entgegen.  
  
***  
  
Am Abend war die Halle bis zum Bersten gefüllt mit Menschen, die Obdach suchten. Die Stimmung war gedrückt, denn nun, da der eine Alptraum vorbei war, gerieten sie in einen anderen. Ihre Familien waren tot, ihre Häuser zerstört. Der Herbst wandelte sich langsam in den Winter und so manches wärmende Feuer würde fehlen.  
  
Aragorn hoffte, dass die Zwerge ihr Angebot wahr machten und den Menschen halfen. Ein Band der Nächstenliebe konnte viele Probleme lösen und dem Tal den dauerhaften Frieden bringen. Einige Äxte konnten beim Bau eines Hauses Wunder wirken.  
  
Warmer Met und Bier flossen in Strömen und erzeugten in den Mägen ein warmes Wohlgefühl. Beim Feuer kamen die Knechte nicht nach, Schweine und sogar einen ganzen Ochsen zu garen, deren verführerischer Duft über allem lag. Zumindest für diesen Abend würden alle die Probleme vergessen und einfach nur glücklich darüber sein, dass sie lebten, etwas im Bauch hatten und ihren Kopf in seligem Rausch auf den Tisch sinken lassen konnten.  
  
Für Aragorn war es ein Abend der Reflektion. Er beobachtete, aß und trank wenig. Legolas und Alann fehlten ihm sehr. Das ewige Gezanke, wenn zwei stolze Dickköpfe aufeinander trafen, hatte ihn im Stillen immer amüsiert. In Rohan gab es ein Sprichwort. "Der beste Kampf ist der zwischen guten Freunden." Daran hatte er immer gedacht, wenn sich wieder einmal ein Wortgefecht entspann. Es gab für ihn keinen Zweifel mehr daran, dass die Freundschaft zwischen Alann und Legolas etwas Einzigartiges gewesen war. Keiner von ihnen war jemals über seinen Schatten getreten, und doch waren sie sich immer näher gekommen.  
  
Es war vorbei. Endgültig. Alann lag, unter Tonnen von Gestein begraben, irgendwo in dem alten Schloss. Aragorn seufzte und genehmigte sich einen Schluck Bier. Anthanas, der neben ihm saß, prostete ihm zu.  
  
"Ich hätte mir in vielen Dingen ein glücklicheres Ende dieser Vorfälle gewünscht", sagte der Vorsteher der Stadt. Sein verletztes Bein ruhte auf einem kleinen Schemel unter dem Tisch und er verzog jedes Mal das Gesicht, wenn er sich bewegte. "Ah, zum Teufel, wir sollten alle mit dem Kämpfen aufhören. Das ist viel zu gefährlich. Ungefähr wie eine anständige Feier."  
  
"Wir haben lange nicht mehr zusammen gefeiert", antwortete Aragorn und blickte sinnend in seinen Kelch, der auf einmal leer war. "Aber mir ist nicht danach zumute."  
  
Er schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem alten Mann, doch dieser starrte in eine völlig andere Richtung und murmelte:  
  
"Glaubt Ihr an Wunder?"  
  
"Nicht wirklich." Aragorn verstand nicht ganz, worum es ging und vor allem nicht, warum Anthanas auf einmal breit grinste. "Warum?"  
  
"Da kommt eines!", lachte Anthanas und wies auf eine Gruppe von neu eintreffenden Menschen, die sich durch den schmalen Eingang in die Halle schob. Aragorn beobachtete sie ratlos, doch dann stockte ihm der Atem. Am Ende der Gruppe tappte eine kleine, arg mitgenommene Gestalt in den Raum und sah sich desorientiert um. Aragorn sprang auf, lief um den Tisch herum und rannte durch die ganze Halle, so als könnte ihn seine Hast davon überzeugen, was seine Augen sahen. Er wurde nicht getrogen.  
  
"Hallo Aragorn", sagte Alann, lächelte matt und fiel ohnmächtig vornüber, gerade, als er sie erreichte. Er fing sie auf und hob sie hoch. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie leicht sein würde, da sie sehr zierlich war, doch fast schien es ihm, als würde er einen Körper aus Glas auf den Armen halten.  
  
Anthanas war mit einer für einen Verletzten erstaunlichen Gewandtheit von seinem Sitzplatz aufgestanden und humpelte auf Aragorn zu. Herrisch winkte er zwei Mägde herbei und wies sie an, eine Heilerin zu holen. Dann wandte er sich an Aragorn:  
  
"Bringt sie in ihr altes Zimmer, es ist noch gerichtet. Ich begleite Euch, wenn Ihr es wünscht."  
  
"Nicht nötig!" Schon im Gehen, rief Aragorn über seine Schulter. "Kümmert Euch um Eure Gäste." Mit aller gebotenen Eile verließ er die Halle und nahm den vertrauten Korridor zu dem Gästetrakt, in dem sie alle untergebracht worden waren. Alanns Zimmer stand offen, eine der Mägde hatte weiter gedacht als Anthanas befohlen hatte. Die plumpe, aber freundlich wirkende Frau entzündete gerade einige Öllampen, die den Raum mit einem mattgelben, flackernden Licht füllten. Eine Schüssel mit Wasser und einige Tücher waren auf dem Tisch neben dem Bett zu sehen. Vorsichtig legte Aragorn Alann dort ab und betrachtete sie besorgt. Ihr Gesicht und Körper waren zerschrammt und mit blauen Flecken übersät, so als sei sie tief gefallen und einige Male hart aufgeprallt. Tiefe Wunden konnte er nicht entdecken, aber intensiv wollte er auch nicht suchen, da offensichtlich eine medizinkundige Frau im Haus war, die diese Aufgabe übernehmen konnte.  
  
Die einzige Frage, die er Alann stellen wollte, wenn sie wieder wach wurde, war, wie sie überlebt hatte. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären und ganz gleich, wie groß seine Freude über ihr Auftauchen auch war, er spürte, dass es von einem Geheimnis umgeben wurde.  
  
Durch die Tür rauschte mit energischem Schritt eine weitere Frau hinein, deren eisgraue Löckchen in alle Windesrichtungen abstanden. Sie hatte wach funkelnde, haselnussbraune Augen, die die Szene nach einem Lidschlag überblickt hatten.  
  
"So", meinte sie und stellte einen abgedeckten Korb neben dem Bett ab, aus dem ein feiner Kräuterduft aufstieg. "Jetzt aber mal raus. Ist mir gleich, wie Ihr zu der Kleinen steht."  
  
Aragorn fand keine Luft zum Protestieren, denn im selben Moment schob ihn die Frau einfach zur Tür heraus und schloss diese mit großem Nachdruck. Der Knall des Schlosses klang erschreckend endgültig, er war von allem ausgeschlossen und dazu verdammt, in Ungewissheit zu warten. Aber zumindest war die Last von ihm genommen worden. Er musste sich nicht mehr vorwerfen, einen Teil der Schuld an ihrem Tod zu tragen. Die steinerne Kluft, die sie getrennt hatte, war zu breit gewesen, dennoch hatte er sich vorgeworfen, nicht alles versucht zu haben. Er würde den Ausdruck in Legolas Gesicht nicht vergessen, als er diesen vor dem Sprung bewahrt hatte.  
  
Knapp zwanzig Minuten stand er, an die kühle Mauer des Ganges gelehnt, einfach nur da und starrte den Mörtel zwischen den Steinen an. Dann klappte die Tür erneut und die Heilerin und die Zofe traten hinaus.  
  
"Wie geht es Ihr?", erkundigte sich Aragorn bei der weisen Frau und fühlte, wie sich ein ungutes Gefühl in seiner Magengrube zu einem schmerzhaften Knoten zusammenzog. Die ältere Dame lächelte ihn jedoch beruhigend an.  
  
"Sie ist wach und möchte Euch sehen. Die Verletzungen sind nicht schlimm, einige Prellungen und ein gebrochener Arm. Aber überanstrengt sie nicht. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag."  
  
Ohne einen weiteren Gruß gingen sie und die andere Frau davon und Aragorn trat nach einem Klopfen zögernd ins Zimmer. Dort war es warm und behaglich. Alann lag, von einigen Kissen gestützt, im Bett und blickte ihm entgegen. Sie trug ein weißes Nachthemd aus Leinen und war fast so blass wie der Stoff selbst. Aragorn schloss die Tür und ging zum Bett. Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, das aus lauter Erleichterung aus ihm hervorbrach und zog sich einen Hocker heran.  
  
"Wie fühlt Ihr Euch?" Er kam sich in ihrer Gegenwart seltsam ungelenk vor. Alann wirkte fast durchscheinend, wie ein Geist, der in eine harte, kantige Welt kaum hineinzupassen schien. Der hartnäckige Stolz, der stets in ihrem Gesicht auszumachen gewesen war, war verschwunden und hatte einem leisen Frieden Platz gemacht. Aragorn konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber er hätte schwören könne, dass dies nicht mehr dasselbe Mädchen war, mit dem er seine Reise begonnen hatte.  
  
Doch es war Alanns Stimme und ihr Humor, die ihm antworteten.  
  
"Mir geht es sehr gut für den Umstand, dass ich in eine Schlucht gefallen bin." Sie lächelte breit. "Aber Ihr habt eine graue Strähne mehr bekommen, das könnte ich beschwören."  
  
Aragorn winkte ab.  
  
"Diese ganze Reise hat mich mehr Haare gekostet als jedes Gespräch mit meinem zukünftigen Schwiegervater. Und das soll schon etwas heißen."  
  
"Euer Schwiegervater? Dann seid Ihr einer Frau versprochen?" Alanns grüne Augen waren weich und freundlich. "Sie muss etwas Besonderes ein."  
  
"Sie nennen sie Undómiel, den Abendstern, so schön und gütig strahlte sie über allem. Ihr Vater ist Elrond, Herr von Bruchtal, einem Haus, dessen Credo Freundschaft und Zuflucht ist ." Er erinnerte sich an seine Pläne und entschied, dass sie in diesem Moment angebracht waren. "Er stammt aus einem uralten Geschlecht und ist dennoch ein Halbelb, hoch angesehen und gut. Ich möchte Euch zu ihm bringen. Vor allem nun, da - dies mit Euch passiert ist. Ich weiß es nicht in Wort zu fassen, aber ich bin jetzt in diesem Vorhaben noch viel sicherer als ich es vormals war."  
  
"Was mit mir geschehen ist", murmelte Alann träumerisch. "Ich bin gefallen und aufgeschlagen. Der Schmerz war furchtbar. Als ich nach unten sah, blickte ich in den Spiegel, auf dem ich lag. Er war auf einer Felskante hängen geblieben. Mein Blut lief darüber und rann in die Sprünge im Glas. Ich lag dort und flehte darum, in dieses Tal zurückzukehren und nicht in der Dunkelheit begraben zu werden." Ein Teil des vergangenen Schreckens kehrte in ihren Blick zurück und erst jetzt bemerkte Aragorn, wie klein und zerbrechlich sie in Wirklichkeit war. Es gelang ihr stets, dies mit selbstsicherem Verhalten zu überspielen, aber nun wirkte sie, als habe sie es nicht mehr nötig, sich gegenüber jemandem zu beweisen. Sie war sie selbst. "Dann fiel ich plötzlich, schlug unweit der Stadt zwischen Felsen auf. Und in meinen Ohren klang noch das endgültige Splittern von Glas." Aragorn wusste nicht viel zu sagen, deshalb nahm er Alanns gesunde Hand in seine und barg sie darin. Sie blickte ihn voll an und erinnerte ihn ganz urplötzlich an Elrond, in dessen Blick man die Weisheit und Last von tausend Jahren erkennen konnte. "Mir wurde das Leben geschenkt", sagte sie mit fester Stimme. "Von einer Macht, die ich beschwören konnte und die in mich überging in jenem Moment, in dem das Artefakt zerbrach. Es ist schwer zu erklären, aber ich weiß, dass es so ist. Und ja, ich werde gern mit Euch zu diesem Ort gehen."  
  
Sie schwiegen für eine lange Zeit und das einzige Geräusch, das zu hören war, war das leise Knistern der Lampendochte. Irgendwann schloss Alann die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. Aragorn glaubte, dass sie eingeschlafen war, doch als er leise zur Tür ging, um den Raum zu verlassen, erklang ihre Stimme noch einmal.  
  
"Legolas ist fort?"  
  
"Ja. Sein Vater hat ihn gerufen. Nichts hielt ihn mehr hier, wenn Ihr versteht."  
  
"Ja, ich verstehe", lautete die leise Antwort. Aragorn öffnete die Tür und trat in die kühle Luft des Ganges hinaus. Und noch während er die Pforte schloss, meinte er zu hören, wie Alann leise etwas flüsterte. "Was man nicht besitzt, kann man nicht vermissen."  
  
Doch er konnte sich auch getäuscht haben.  
  
  
  
Ja, das ist nun das Ende - zumindest von Teil 10! Da ich noch nicht ganz genau weiß, wie es weitergehen soll, kann es noch etwas dauern, bis die Fortsetzung kommt! Abers sie kommt, das ist versprochen! (Und noch einmal die Frage: hat mein Pairing eine Chance??? Reviewt mir zu dem Thema!)  
  
In dem Sinne  
  
Eure Demetra 


	11. Bruchtal

Teil 11 - Bruchtal  
  
Frühling lag in der Luft, tausend Gesängen von Pflanzen und Tieren, die über das Erwachen der Natur jubilierten. Legolas war seltsam leicht ums Herz und mit ruhiger Hand führte er sein Pferd. Eine milde Sonne schien über den Bergen und auf den alten Pfad, den selten Besucher beschritten. Tief unten, im Tal, rauschte der Fluss Lautwasser dahin, wie er es schon viele Zeitalter getan hatte und noch tun würde, wenn die Elben, die das Tal bewohnten, längst gegangen waren. Vor einiger Zeit hatte Legolas die Furt überquert und folgte nun dem Lauf hinein in die hohen Felsen.  
  
Imladris, ein Hort für müde Wanderer, Rast für Umherirrende. Und nun Stätte einer Entscheidung. Legolas wusste nicht, worum es ging, denn sein Vater hatte ihm von Lord Elronds Botschaft nicht viel mitgeteilt. Aber vielleicht wusste Thranduil auch so wenig wie er selbst. Der Schatten des Unheils lag über Mittelerde und auch über Düsterwald. Die letzten Jahre hatte er damit verbracht, die Grenzen des nördliche Elbenkönigreiches gegen die Mächte zu verteidigen, die sich in den Höhlen und Unterschlüpfen des Landes vermehrten wie Ungeziefer auf einem Stück Aas. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass eine neue Zeit der Dunkelheit anbrechen würde. Die aschgrauen Wolken, die über Mordor aufstiegen und die die Späher des Königs über den fernen Bergen hatten aufsteigen sehen, bestätigten die Befürchtung, die über eine lange Zeit nur geflüstert worden waren. Nun konnte man sie mit neuer Gewissheit aussprechen. Saurons Macht kehrte zurück und mit ihm der alte Schrecken.  
  
Legolas hätte nicht gedacht, dass die alten Legenden, die man erzählte, nun zu einem Teil seines Lebens werden würden. Auch wenn er, wie jeder seines Volkes, wusste, dass Vergangenheit Gegenwart war und auch Zukunft sein konnte im Kreis der Zeitalter, so war er doch beunruhigt. Eine Grund dafür konnte er nicht nennen, eher eine düstere Vorahnung. Vielleicht würde dieses Zeitalter das Ende der Welt einläuten.  
  
Was immer Elrond vorhatte, es musste ein Vorhaben von größter Wichtigkeit sein. Thranduil hatte ihm berichtet, dass Abgesandte aller Völker im Bruchtal versammelt sein würden, Zwerge, Menschen und Elben. Es würde ein heilloses Durcheinander geben, davon war Legolas überzeugt. Dazu waren alle diese verschiedenen Charaktere zu unterschiedlich, zu diskussionsfreudig und vor allem zu aggressiv. Er beneidete Elrond nicht um seine Aufgabe, vermitteln zu müssen.  
  
Hufschläge ertönten und ein einzelner Reiter erschien vor ihnen. Legolas erkannte Glorfindel, den Berater und Vertrauten Elronds, ein schöner Mann von hohem Wuchs, dessen goldenes Haar um seine breiten Schultern flog.  
  
"Mae govannen!", rief der Mann freundlich. "Du bist allein, wie ich sehe? Wo sind Deine Begleiter?"  
  
"Sie folgen im Abstand von einigen Stunden. Ihre Pferde tranken schlechtes Wasser und müssen sich erst erholen." Legolas störte sich nicht an der Befragung, doch Glorfindels nächste Worte ärgerten ihn ein wenig.  
  
"Und dann seid Ihr als Prinz selbstverständlich vorgeritten, um der Erste zu sein, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Das hat nichts mit meinem Geburtsrecht zu tun", gab Legolas hochmütig zurück. "Nur verspürte ich eine große Freude, diesen Ort wiederzusehen, weshalb ich mich eilte."  
  
Glorfindel lachte und nickte ihm versöhnlich zu.  
  
"Es ist schon Recht, Freund, ich wollte Euch nur aufziehen. Noch einmal - seid willkommen in Elronds Reich. Ihr werdet erwartet. Morgen zum Rat werden alle Anderen eingetroffen sein!" Sie lenkten ihre Pferde Seite an Seite und ritten weiter. Vor Legolas Augen öffnete sich das Tal in seiner ganzen Schönheit. Riesige Bäume bedeckten die sanften Hänge und in steilen Kaskaden fiel das Wassers des Flusses hinter der Siedlung der Elben bis zum Fuß der Felsen hinunter. In der Farbe von Elfenbein erstreckten sich die Kuppeldächer der Häuser in den Himmel und reflektierten das leuchtende Azur. Ranken goldenen Weines rankten sich um die eleganten Bögen der hohen Veranden und glänzten im Sonnenlicht. "Wie lang wart Ihr nicht mehr hier, Legolas?"  
  
"Es mögen ein Dutzend Sommer sein", antwortete der Angesprochene. "Ist der Dúnedain hier?"  
  
"Er kam vor einigen Tagen an und brachte vier seltsame Gestalten mir, Männer, die gerade einmal so groß sind wie ein Kind. Einer von Ihnen wurde durch eine Morgul-Klinge verletzt, doch es geht ihm schon besser." Glorfindel runzelte die hohe Stirn. "Viele Zeichen deuten darauf hin, dass uns große Probleme erwarten. Elrond und Mithrandir beraten angestrengt in jeder Nacht, wenn die andere ihre Lichter löschen."  
  
"Wenn auch der graue Pilger hier ist, dann habe ich keinen Zweifel an Eurer Vermutung." Legolas war dem Zauberer noch nie begegnet, doch er kannte dessen Ruf als weisen und geheimnisvollen Wanderer. Auf dieses Zusammentreffen freute er sich, wenn auch nicht so sehr wie auf sein Wiedersehen mit Aragorn.  
  
Sie erreichten die Ställe, die ein wenig unterhalb der Wohnquartiere lagen, eine weite Halle, die am Rand einer riesigen Wiese lag. Legolas sprang vom Pferd und übergab es einem dunkelhaarigen Elb, der sich als der Meister der Stallungen vorstellte. Er musste die Tiere nicht einmal anfassen, sie trabten ihm einfach hinterher, spürend, dass sie es gut bei ihm haben würden. Legolas blickte den Pferden hinterher, die leichtfüßig durch ein offenes Gatter auf die Wiese liefen und beneidete sie um ihre Freiheit.  
  
Er wusste nicht, was sein Vater oder auch Elrond von ihm erwarteten. Als jüngster Sohn hatte er niemals viele Verpflichtungen gehabt und nun war er plötzlich der Stellvertreter Thranduils in einer Runde, die die größten Köpfe von Mittelerde enthalten würde.  
  
Glorfindel meldete sich zu Wort.  
  
"Eure Räume sind im Haupthaus gerichtet. Aber ich vermute, Ihr werdet Euch erst ein wenig umsehen wollen. Das Abendessen findet nach Sonnenuntergang in der großen Halle statt." Er verbeugte sich und zog sich zurück.  
  
Legolas sah ihm hinterher, wie er zwischen den Felsen eine schmale Treppe betrat und dann aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand. Er selbst wählte einen Pfad, der an den Ställen vorbeiführte und zu den tiefer gelegenen Gärten führte. Der süße Geruch der Blumen wehte ihm entgegen und ließ ihn einen Moment lang vergessen, warum in sein Weg nach Bruchtal geführt hatte. Eine Laube, dicht berankt mit Efeu, lud zum Verweilen und zum Blick auf das Tal ein. Kein Laut außer dem fernen Singen eines Vogels und dem schnellen Strömen des Flusses war zu hören.  
  
Alles in diesem Tal war so schön, so rein und unberührt. Man konnte sich schwerlich vorstellen, dass diesem Ort eine Bedrohung gelten sollte. Aber so war es. Legolas spürte, dass in der Luft ein Duft lag, den er noch nie zuvor wahrgenommen hatte. Es war, als würde in weiter Ferne ein gewaltiges Feuer brennen und die Asche mit dem Wind über alle Berge und Länder getragen werden. Bis hin zu ihm, der in einem lebendigen Traum von Frieden und Freundschaft stand und ihn dadurch zerstört sah.  
  
Auf der Wiese tief unter ihm nahm er eine Bewegung wahr. Zwei Elben schritten aus einem kleinen Waldstück, in eine Unterhaltung vertieft. Eine Aura von Gelassenheit strahlte von ihnen aus und der Wind, der durch ihre Gewänder und Haare wehte, verschwamm ihr Bild von Legolas Augen. Er erkannte bei näherem Hinsehen Elronds, dessen majestätische Gestalt durch sein edles, graues Gewand nur noch bedeutsamer schien. Die Frau an seiner Seite war sehr klein und hatte kastanienbraunes Haar. Sie trug ebenfalls grau und bewegte sich leichtfüßig neben ihrem Begleiter her.  
  
Legolas starrte sie an. Er konnte ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen, aber doch war ihre Gestalt so vertraut, dass er sie überall wiedererkannt hätte. Nur fehlte dieser Erkenntnis jeder Sinn.  
  
"Legolas?" Eine Frauenstimme erklang hinter ihm. "Legolas!"  
  
Er wirbelte herum und fand sich Auge in Auge mit Arwen, der Tochter des Herrn über das Tal. Ihre strahlende Schönheit glich der eines Gestirns, doch Arwen war nicht nur liebreizend, sondern ebenso eine intelligente und lebenskluge Frau. Sie war Aragorn seit Jahren in tiefer Liebe verfallen und hoffte darauf, seine Frau zu werden, wenn ihre Zeit gekommen war. Doch so sehr Elrond Aragorn, den Dúnedain, auch als seinen Ziehsohn schätzte, so war dieser eben nur ein Mensch unter vielen. Erst wenn der Waldläufer seiner wahren Bestimmung nachgab und seinen Anspruch auf den Thron forderte, würde der Halbelb der Verbindung zustimmen.  
  
"Herrin!" Er verbeugte sich tief vor ihr, wie es sich geziemte. Dann wanderte sein Blick noch einmal hinunter in den Garten. Dort war jedoch niemand mehr zu sehen. "Ihr beehrt mich mit Eurer Anwesenheit."  
  
"Ihr schenkt mir Eure Worte, doch Euer Kopf ist woanders!" Sie lächelte, um zu unterstreichen, dass sie es ihm nicht übel nahm. "Ihr seht aus, als hättet Ihr einen Geist gesehen."  
  
"Das habe ich wohl", murmelte Legolas und wünschte, sein Puls würde nicht derart hoch schlagen. Er musste es wissen. "Wer ist die rothaarige Elbin, die ich gerade mit Eurem Vater sah? Hier habe ich sie noch nie bemerkt."  
  
"Ihr kennt sie." Arwen lachte melodiös. "Sie ist eine Schülerin meines Vaters. Bei uns heißt sie Aerlinn Iavais, Gesang des Herbstes. Bei den Menschen lautet ihr Name - ."  
  
"Alann." Legolas schluckte. "Aber das kann nicht sein. Ich sah sie sterben!"  
  
"Nicht jede Wahrheit lässt sich mit den Sinnen begreifen. Auch diese nicht. Ihr werdet es sehen, wenn Ihr mit ihr sprecht."  
  
Legolas wollte noch weitere Fragen stellen, doch Arwen hob die Hand.  
  
"Sie wird zu Euch kommen, wenn sie dazu bereit ist. Fasst Euch in Geduld."  
  
Dann schritt Arwen davon und ließ Legolas, tief in Gedanken versunken, zurück.  
  
***  
  
Elronds letzte Worte verklangen in absoluter Stille. Legolas konnte es noch nicht recht fassen, was er in den vergangenen Stunden gehört und gesehen hatte. Der seltsame Glanz des Einen Ringes irrlichterte von seinem inneren Auge, ein winziges Schmuckstück, in dem jenes Böse begründet lag, das nun erneut anstrebte, Mittelerde mit Terror und Furcht zu überziehen. Saurons Name war in der Runde nur mit großem Schaudern ausgesprochen worden. Denn allein seine Erwähnung reicht aus, den Schrecken der Teilnehmer aus ihren Herzen in ihre Gesichter zu bannen. Menschen. Elben, Zwerge und Hobbits, wie sich die kleinen Menschen nannten, waren alle gleich gewesen in jenem Moment, in dem klar wurde, welche Aufgabe es zu bewältigen gab.  
  
Und er hatte sich dazu bereit erklärt, sein Volk zu vertreten. Er konnte es kaum fassen. Warum hatte er nicht Elrond selbst oder Glorfindel, der als der gewaltigste Krieger in Bruchtal galt, den Vortritt gelassen? Wenn es eine Art Vorsehung war, die ihn zum Betritt in die Gemeinschaft gezwungen hatte, dann wagte er keinen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass diese Vorsehung vielleicht auch von seinem Tod sprach. Niemals in diesem Zeitalter war ein derartiges Unternehmen durchgeführt worden.  
  
Er erhob sich von seinem Sitz und trat zu Aragorn hinüber, der sich im Gespräch mit Frodo befand, dem Hobbit, der den Ring und damit das Schicksal der Welt um den Hals trug. Als er näher trat, blickte der Waldläufer auf. Sie hatten sich zwei Jahre nicht mehr gesehen, doch sofort fühlte sich Legolas dem Menschen wieder verbunden.  
  
"Es ist lange her, Freund", sagte Legolas und hielt Aragorn die Hand hin. Dieser schlug lächelnd ein.  
  
"Wie wahr, Legolas." Aragorn verabschiedet sich von Frodo mit einem Nicken. Während der kleine Mann zu seinen vorlauten Freuden zurückkehrte, verließen Legolas und Aragorn den Platz der Versammlung. "Wie ist es Dir ergangen?"  
  
"Mein Vater macht sich große Sorgen um sein Reich. Keine wirklichen Neuigkeiten eigentlich." Der Elb starrte auf den Boden. Eine Frage, die ihn seit seiner Ankunft und der Erscheinung im Garten bewegte, war nicht mehr zurückzuhalten. "Wie kommt es, dass Du mir wegen Alann keine Nachricht geschickt hast?"  
  
"Du hast sie gesehen?" Aragorn seufzte. "Es tut mir leid, dass muss Dich ziemlich verwirrt haben. Ich hätte Dich warnen sollen."  
  
"Verwirrt ist nicht das richtige Wort dafür", gab Legolas zurück und rang nach der richtigen Formulierung. Er wollte nicht zuviel von den Gedanken preisgeben, die er sich gemacht hatte und die jetzt, nach fast zwei Jahren, wieder hochgespült wurden. "Ich bin sehr erfreut."  
  
"Ob nun "erfreut" das richtige Wort ist, weiß ich nicht!" Aragorn lächelte und das ließ ihn etwas jünger aussehen, als er war. Legolas hätte schwören können, dass die Last, die schon immer auf Aragorns Schulter geruht hatte, in diesen Tagen noch mehr wog als sonst. "Ich brachte sie und ihre Mutter nach den Ereignissen im Tal hierher. Elrond nahm sie bereitwillig auf und machte Alann zu seiner Schülerin. Er sah die Gabe in ihr."  
  
"Aber wie hat sie überlebt? Wir beide sahen sie stürzen. Welche Macht kann einen Fallenden aus der Tiefe wieder hervorholen? Und von welcher Gabe redest Du?"  
  
"Sie wird Dir alles erklären. Das ist nicht meine Aufgabe." Aragorn blieb ruhig bei diesem Ansturm der Fragen. Doch Legolas war kurz davor, seine Fassung zu verlieren und erkannte sich selbst nicht mehr. Er war nicht bereit, sich weiter mit der Ungewissheit über die Vorfälle im Tal abzugeben. Da wies Aragorn auf einen kleinen, hellgrünen Fleck bei einem großen, ausladenden Eichenbaum, der einige hundert Schritt von ihrem Pfad entfernt war. Legolas sah genauer hin und erkannte, dass er nicht mehr warten musste. "Ich lasse Euch allein. Versuche nicht, wieder die kleine Diebin in ihr zu sehen. Denn das ist sie nicht mehr."  
  
Legolas hörte die letzten Worte kaum noch. Eiligen Schrittes lief er über die moosbedeckten Felsen, die zu der kleinen Baumgruppe hin anstiegen, an der er erwartet wurde. Alann stand auf einer riesigen Wurzel, die sich ihren Weg durch den festen Grund gebahnt hatte und blickte ihm ruhig entgegen. Sie trug ein leichtes Kleid aus grünem Stoff und ein weißes Mieder, das mit Blättern bestickt war. Legolas stockte der Atem, weil er meinte, sie zum ersten Mal richtig zu sehen. Nichts an ihr ließ einen Vergleich mit den Ereignissen im Tal des Eisfelsens zu. Die Narbe in ihrem Gesicht war zu einer dünnen, weißen Linie verblasst, nur noch ein Schatten der vergangenen Verletzung und ihr Haar war fast hüftlang, zeugte davon, dass in Bruchtal die Zeit anders verging als im Rest der Welt.  
  
Sie war sie selbst und doch eine andere.  
  
"Mae govannen", sagte er und kam sich furchtbar ungelenk vor. Alann - oder Aerlinn, er wusste nicht, wie er sie in Gedanken nennen sollte - nickte ernst.  
  
"Seid gegrüßt, Legolas. Es ist schön, Euch zu sehen." Ihr Tonfall war mild und erhaben. Legolas fragte sich, wohin die angriffslustige, kleine Person, als die er sie gekannt hatte, verschwunden war. Er konnte nicht einmal sagen, ob es ihm gefiel, sie jetzt so zu sehen. Nun war sie auf keine Weise von einer normalen Elbin zu unterscheiden.  
  
"Euch am Leben zu sehen ist -." Ihm fiel nichts ein. Sonst war er wortgewandt, doch nun schien seine Zunge wie gelähmt. Er versuchte sich mit etwas allgemeineren Themen. "Ist es Euch und Eurer Mutter gut ergangen?"  
  
"Uns geht es sehr gut. Meine Mutter hat sich ein wenig erholt, sie erkennt ihre Umgebung und hat begonnen, wieder zu singen und zu lesen." Alann lächelte. "Ich habe im Studium von Elronds gesammelten Schriften einen neuen Zeitvertreib gefunden. Seit jenen Ereignisse vor zwei Jahren habe ich die Fähigkeit, sie zu deuten und die Prophezeiungen umzusetzen."  
  
"Aragorn sagte, Ihr hättet diese Gabe gewonnen. Wie?"  
  
Alann setzte sich in Bewegung, zurück zu dem Weg, über den Legolas gekommen war. Er passte seine Schritte den ihren an.  
  
"Ich stürzte in der Schlucht durch den Spiegel. Danach zerbrach er, ich konnte es in meiner Seele fühlen, als ich ins Freie fiel. Die Reste der darin enthaltenen Kraft gingen in mich über. Mein Blick reicht jetzt in die Zukunft und Vergangenheit gleichermaßen." Sie seufzte fast unhörbar. "Es ist eine große Verantwortung, die ich mir nicht gewünscht habe. Aber sie ist der Preis für mein Leben. Elrond machte mir seine Bibliothek zugänglich. Er weiß, dass ihm nur noch wenig Zeit in diesem Teil der Welt verbleibt. Ich habe viel zu lernen, bis er zu den Grauen Anfurten geht."  
  
"Ihr werdet ihn nicht begleiten?" Legolas versuchte, den hoffnungsvollen Ton aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass ich diese Welt noch zu wenig kenne, um mich für die nächste zu entscheiden. Im Gegensatz zu den Elben habe ich zu wenig Zeit, um beide zu sehen." Sie sah plötzlich sehr traurig sein. "Meine Mutter wird gehen. Ich werde sie sehr vermissen, aber ich weiß auch, dass es das Beste für sie ist." Nachdem sie nach einer kleinen Weile den Weg erreicht hatten und wieder die Häuser sahen, wurde Alann wieder ein wenig gefasster. "Ihr werdet mit der Gemeinschaft des Ringes ziehen. Das ist ebenfalls eine große Verantwortung."  
  
"Ich wusste nicht, dass sich die Entscheidung des Rates so schnell herumgesprochen hat." Legolas war befremdet, da er ahnte, dass diese Mutmaßung nicht die zutreffend sein musste. Tatsächlich irrte er nicht. Alann schlug die Augen nieder, damit er nicht die Gefühle darin erkennen konnte.  
  
"Die Schriftrolle haben diese Reise schon vor Eurer Geburt zu Eurem Schicksal bestimmt", antwortete sie leise.  
  
Legolas musterte sie ganz genau. Etwas an ihr hatte sich nicht geändert. Sie konnte schlecht Emotionen oder Wahrheiten vor ihm verbergen.  
  
"Was bedrückt Euch, Alann?"  
  
Er bekam längere Zeit keine Antwort. Dann sah sie ihn an und ihre grünen Augen waren voller Trauer.  
  
"Was mich bedrückt, ist dass ich nicht weiß, was Euch erwartet. Das Ende der Reise liegt im Dunkeln. Elrond könnte etwas wissen, doch er sagt es mir nicht." Sie verschränkte ihre Hände, die leicht zitterten. "Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, zu wissen, dass Ihr nicht zurückkehrt, aber auch die Ungewissheit raubt mir den Schlaf."  
  
***  
  
Die Zweige der uralten Weide tauchten mit ihren Spitzen in das Wasser des Flusses, so schwer waren sie. Das Lautwasser rauschte an dieser Stelle des Tales leise und gemächlich, bevor es sich über eine weitere Stufe hinab stürzte. Es war ein warmer Abend, ein leichter Wind blies von Süden und trieb gemächlich die wenigen Wolkenfetzen am Himmel davon, so dass die Sterne makellos zu sehen waren.  
  
Legolas lag in einem weichen Teppich von Gras und Laub und starrte durch die wiegenden Zweige des Baumes hinauf. Er dachte an nichts und alles zugleich und fühlte sich so wie bei seinem Eintreffen im Tal. Unbelastet von Sorgen, ruhig und froh. Das Geschehen im Rat schien Äonen zurückzuliegen und fast hätte er vergessen können, dass es überhaupt geschehen war.  
  
Alann lag mit dem Kopf an seiner Schulter und obwohl er es nicht sah, wusste er, dass sie lächelte. Ihre Finger waren ineinander verflochten, vertraut. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass so etwas geschehen könnte. Immerhin hatten sie sich fast die gesamte Reise in das tal in den blauen Bergen lang nur gestritten und angefeindet. Aber gerade das hatte eine Basis geschaffen. Jeder wusste, wie der andere war und dachte. Es hatte sie füreinander vorbereitet, für diese Nacht. In dem Moment, in dem sie in die Tiefen des alten Schlosses gefallen war, wäre er am liebsten hinterhergesprungen. Damals war er sich nicht einmal bewusst gewesen, weshalb. Nun wusste er es. Und er konnte es ihr nicht sagen.  
  
Ihre Worte von seiner unklaren Zukunft drängten sich ihm auf. Sagte sie wirklich die Wahrheit? Vielleicht wusste sie Dinge, die sie ihm lieber verschwieg. Und gerade deswegen konnte seine Lippen nicht das formen, was sein Herz sagte, ein in hunderten Jahren erkaltetes Organ, das gerade jetzt, zum falschsten Zeitpunkt, wieder schlug. Er wollte den Verlust, den sie erleiden könnte, wenn er sich auf die Reise nach Mordor begab, nicht noch vergrößern, indem er jetzt, in diesem Moment, von Gefühlen sprach.  
  
"Legolas?" Sie bewegte sich, richtete sich halb auf. Ihr Haar strich über seine nackte Schulter. "Deine Gedanken sind so laut, ich könnte sie fast hören."  
  
"Es ist nichts", wiegelte er ab und zog sie wieder zu sich heran. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange und fand sie eiskalt. "Frierst Du?"  
  
"Ach", lachte sie leise, doch es klang falsch in seinen Ohren. "Nein, es ist nichts."  
  
"Du bist eine schlechte Lügnerin."  
  
"Ich weiß." Sie seufzte leise und fragte dann zögernd: "Ich möchte gern wissen, ob dieses hier geschehen wäre, wenn wir uns nicht an diesem Ort zu dieser Zeit wiedergetroffen hätten. Ich bin als Elronds Schülerin jetzt eine Geachtete unter den Elben, so sagte es mir Arwen einmal. Mein Blut ist praktisch von jedem Makel reingewaschen. Ist es das, was uns zusammengebracht hat? Bin ich in Deinen Augen jemand anderes?"  
  
Legolas wusste nicht, was er antworten konnte, ohne zuviel von sich preiszugeben und ohne sie zu verletzen.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht", gab er letztendlich zu und spürte, wie sich ihr Körper verkrampfte. "Du bist verändert, aber es gäbe nichts an Dir, das ich verbessert gefunden hätte." Seine Hand lag noch immer auf ihrem Gesicht und er spürte unter seinen Fingerspitzen die feine Narbe. "Ich kann nicht sagen, ob unser Zusammensein richtig ist. Das überlasse ich der Zukunft, wie verschleiert sie auch immer sein kann. Deshalb kann ich Dir kein Versprechen geben, das ich nicht halten kann." Ein Tropfen fiel auf seine Hand, nur ein einziger. Und es war nicht das Wasser des Flusses.  
  
"Ich werde Dir auch kein Versprechen geben", wiederholte Alann seine Worte und nichts in ihrer Stimme ließ erkennen, dass sie berührt war. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war sie zu Eis erstarrt. "Vielleicht treffen wir uns noch einmal und die Welt ist wieder dieselbe wie zuvor. Und vielleicht bist Du dann auch wieder so, wie ich Dich vor zwei Jahren kennengelernt habe. Ich könnte dann nicht verlangen, dass Du Dich in den wenigen Jahren, die mir zur Verfügung stehen, wieder zu dem veränderst, was Du hier und heute bist. Die Elben hatten für den Wandel viele Epochen lang Zeit und taten es nicht. Deshalb kann ich es auch nicht von Dir fordern, denn das ist nicht Deine Art."  
  
Legolas wusste nichts mehr zu sagen. Er hielt sie fest und wusste, dass der Moment der Ruhe, den er gerade erst gefunden hatte, vergangen war. Sie lagen noch unter der Weide, als die Sterne verblassten und dem neuen Tag Platz machten. Dann gingen sie auseinander.  
  
  
  
  
  
Romantik-Freaks, dies war Euer Kapitel! *schnüff* Aber es ist noch nicht das Letzte, versprochen! Immerhin muss noch ein Ende her! Reviewt fleißig und ich schreibe, denn Euer Wunsch ist mir Befehl!  
  
Eure Demetra 


	12. Wendemarke

Teil 12 - Wendemarke  
  
Aragorn trat hinaus in den Morgen und blickte über die Feste Minas Tirith, deren hohe Türme die Schönheit des neuen Tages brachen wie ein Kristall. Ein Gefühl tiefer Freude belebte seinen Schritt ebenso wie das Schlagen des Herzens in seiner Brust.  
  
Arwen, seine schöne Königin, ruhte noch in ihrem gemeinsamen Gemach und er wollte sie nicht wecken. Dies war sein Moment, in dem alles, was sein früheres Leben gewesen war, mündete. Von nun an begann die neue Zeit.  
  
Ein Anflug der alten Angst machte sich in ihm breit. Er war nur ein Mensch, voller Fehlern und Leidenschaften. Würde es ihm gelingen, seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, konnte er nun, da Frieden war, für das Blühen des Landes zu sorgen, das er Sein nennen konnte? Doch der Baum in der Mitte des Hofes, den er mit seinen Händen gepflanzt hatte, wuchs und rankte sich mit kräftigen, neuen Trieben in den Himmel hinein, so als gäbe es kein Halten mehr. Für die Menschen dieser Stadt und des ganzen Landes, die nun ihre Waffen niederlegen konnten, um sich wieder dem Bestellen ihrer Äcker zuzuwenden.  
  
Er ging hinab, verließ den Palast und eilte einige Treppen hinunter zu dem Platz, an den er soeben gedacht hatte. Noch einmal wollte er sich überzeugen, dass er nicht geträumt hatte. Und seine Hoffnung wurde nicht getäuscht. Lord Elrond saß am Brunnen und betrachtete versonnen den jungen, starken Baum.  
  
Bei ihm saß Alann. Aragorn ging lächelnd auf sie zu.  
  
"Vorgestern wurdet Ihr bei der Ankunft vermisst. Ihr habt die Festlichkeiten verpasst!"  
  
Alann erhob sich von ihrem Platz und verneigte sich leicht. Ihr rostrotes Haar war zu beiden Seiten geflochten und an ihrem Hinterkopf aufgesteckt und fand sich auch in der Farbe ihrer Robe wieder. Aragorn staunte, wie liebreizend und edel sie aussah, denn obwohl er ihre wahre Schönheit schon während ihrer gemeinsamen Reise gesehen hatte, hätte er es nie für möglich gehalten, dass sie diese nun so offen zur Schau stellte. Vieles von den Elben musste auf sie abgefärbt haben. So war der Rubin doch zum Diamanten geworden und damit weniger greifbar für jene, die sie schon vorher gekannt hatten.  
  
"Ich bedauere, dass ich Euch nicht früher meine Aufwartung machte. Tatsächlich traf ich mit einiger Verspätung ein. Aber aus den hintersten Reihen konnte ich alles erfolgen. Ich wünsche Euch Glück und die Kraft, Euch Eurem Schicksal zu stellen."  
  
Aragorn betrachtete sie ernst, lauschte ihren Worten und wunderte sich auch, wie erwachsen sie geworden war, wie stolz und vernünftig. Doch er konnte es nicht lassen, sie damit aufzuziehen.  
  
"Noch vor zwei Jahren hättet Ihr mich auf ein Bier eingeladen und dann im Hof zur Übung die Klinge mit mir gekreuzt. Ich warte noch darauf!"  
  
Sie blickte ihn verdutzt an, dann fing sie an zu lachen und für einen Moment brach das übermütige Mädchen in ihr hervor. Aragorn sah, mit welcher Zufriedenheit Elrond die junge Frau betrachtete und freute sich für sie.  
  
"Ich fechte nun nur noch mit Worten", beschied sie ihm. "Ich bin froh, dass ich nicht mehr kämpfen muss. Die Zeiten sprechen für meinen Entschluss."  
  
Elrond erhob sich und Aragorn wandte sich ihm ehrerbietungsvoll zu.  
  
"Ich ziehe mich zu einer Beratung mit Herrin Galadriel zurück", kündete der Elbenfürst an und verließ den Hof in ruhiger Würde. Alann blickte ihm mit einer leisen Trauer hinterher, die Aragorn sofort bemerkt.  
  
"Die Stunde ist bald gekommen, nicht wahr?" Er legte ihr brüderlich eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich kann es selbst nicht fassen, dass sich die Zeit der Elben derart schnell neigt. Manchmal wünschte ich, ich hätte noch mein ganzes Leben Gelegenheit, ihn kennenzulernen. Auch wenn er stets an meiner Seite war."  
  
"Es ist fürwahr erschreckend." Alann neigte den Kopf, damit er ihren Blick nicht sah. "Meine Mutter wird mit ihm zu den Anfurten ziehen. Ich weiß, dass man sich gut um sie kümmern wird, aber mein Herz zweifelt, ob ich nicht mit ihr ziehen sollte."  
  
Aragorn war um eine klare Antwort verlegen.  
  
"Was Euch dort drüben erwartet, weiß ich nicht. Hier ist es Arbeit und Mühsal, diese Welt wieder aufzubauen und von den letzten dunklen Flecken zu reinigen. Wie ich Euch kenne, würde Euch Letzteres sicher reizen. Ihr seid eine Frau mit großem Herzen und klarem Verstand. Wir könnten Euch brauchen. Aber ich will Euch nicht bedrängen."  
  
"Das tut Ihr nicht, mein Freund", seufzte sie leise.  
  
"Habt Ihr mit Legolas gesprochen?", wollte Aragorn wissen und schloss aus den schnell wechselnden Ausdrücken ihres Gesichts, dass er mit diesem Thema sprichwörtlich in ein Hornissennest gestochen hatte. "Er machte sich schon gestern sehr rar. Aber vielleicht findet Ihr ihn."  
  
Alann lächelte flüchtig.  
  
"Wenn ich ihn suchen würde, dann könnte ich ihn wohl finden. Aber das möchte ich nicht. Es ist besser so." Ihre grünen Augen verdunkelten sich um eine Nuance.  
  
"Was ist geschehen zwischen Euch?" Aragorn gab seiner Neugierde nach. "Er schien so froh, Euch in Bruchtal wiederzufinden und ich meine, auch Ihr wäret glücklich gewesen."  
  
"Seither ist viel Zeit vergangen, Herr, und wir beide haben uns gewandelt. Unsere Wege, seine und meine, treffen sich, doch sie laufen nicht zusammen. Ihr werdet es verstehen. Heuet Abend wird Lord Elrond eine Eröffnung zu machen haben. Sie wird alles erklären."  
  
"Und wenn ich Euch meinen königlichen Befehl geben, Euch diese schon jetzt zu offenbaren?" Aragorn runzelte gespielt streng die Brauen und entlockte Alann ein weiteres Lächeln.  
  
"Die Rechte der Menschen gelten nicht für mich", gab sie hochmütig zurück, aber mit einem Funkeln in ihren Augen. "Aber aus Freundschaft sage ich es Euch. Elrond plant, mir seine Bibliothek zu überlassen, wenn ich mich entscheide, hier zu bleiben. Als Hüterin über die alten Schriften werde ich meine Gabe zum Nutzen dieses Landes einsetzen."  
  
"Warum diese Entscheidung?"  
  
"Wenn die Elben diese Welt verlassen, dann verlassen sie auch die alten Sagen und Deutungen. Ein völliger Neubeginn steht ihnen bevor und sie lassen alles zurück, das sie bisher belastete. Eine neuerliche Bürde wir mir aufgetragen und vielleicht bin ich auch deswegen unschlüssig, wie ich mich entscheiden soll."  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Aragorn, wie Arwen die große Treppe hinunterschritt, leichter als der Wind und so sehr er es auch bedauerte, wurde damit sein Gespräch mit der ehemaligen Diebin unterbrochen. Doch Alann schien es nicht auszumachen. Im Gegenteil, mit erstaunlicher Hast verneigte sie sich vor ihm und seiner Königin und eilte davon, wie von bösen Dämonen verfolgt. Vielleicht waren es ihre eigenen Gedanken, die sie trieben. Aragorn wusste, dass er den Abend gespannt erwarten würde. Doch als er zu Arwen sah, die auf der letzten Stufe verharrte wie in unwirklich fernes Wesen, ging er zu ihr und beging in ihren Armen den Zauber dieses Morgens.  
  
***  
  
In der großen Halle hatten sich außer den Elben und der Gemeinschaft des Ringes niemand versammelt. Es war später Abend, der freundliche Tag war einer windumtosten Dunkelheit gewichen, die über die Ebenen der Menschwelt hinwegfegte. Es würde einen Sturm geben, das spürte Aragorn in seinen Knochen.  
  
Er saß auf seinem Thron, der sich fest und unerbittlich in seinem Rücken befand und ihn seiner Aufgabe gemahnte. Arwen saß neben ihm und schwieg, die Hände im Schoß verkrampft. Sie war an diesem Tag außerordentlich ruhig gewesen, doch es benötigte zwischen ihnen keine Worte, dass Aragorn erkannte, dass sie sich innerlich auf den Abschied von ihrem Vater vorbereitete.  
  
Die Elben standen in kleinen Gruppen zusammen. Legolas lehnte allein, ein Stück entfernt von den anderen, an einer Säule, lässig einen Fuß daran gestützt, die Arme verschränkt. Obwohl er ein Bild der Selbstsicherheit bot, konnte Aragorn einen winzigen Riss in der Fassade seines alten Freundes erkennen - Legolas Augen suchten ständig den Raum ab, so als suchten sie etwas oder jemanden.  
  
Das Objekt seiner Aufmerksamkeit betrat schließlich in Begleitung von Elrond und Galadriel den Raum, klein neben den Elben, doch nicht weniger schön und erhaben. Galadriel war wie der Winter, kühl und strahlend, Elrond wie ein Stein, ruhig und wie stets in Grau gekleidet. Alann, die wie eine züngelnde, lebendige Flamme zwischen ihnen schritt, wirkte unglücklich, doch sie verbarg ihre Gefühle ebenso gut wie Legolas, der bei ihrem Anblick einen Schritt zurück in den Schatten trat.  
  
Noch immer war sich Aragorn nicht im Klaren darüber, was diese beiden, die offensichtlich das Schicksal zusammengeführt hatte, nun wieder trennte. Aber er würde es noch herausbekommen, denn Beharrlichkeit gehörte zu seinen stärksten Tugenden.  
  
Die drei Elben, die als Letzte eingetreten waren und hinter denen die Wachen die Tür schlossen, verharrten in die Mitte der Halle und obwohl Aragorn wusste, was geschehen würde, griff die seltsame Stimmung sofort auf ihn über. Etwas Bedeutsames stand unmittelbar bevor und er war sich sicher, dass Alann ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hatte.  
  
Elrond erhob seine volltönende Stimme, die die steinerne Halle bis in den letzten Winkel auszufüllen schien. Alle Gespräche verstummten und für einen Moment legte sich auch der pfeifende Wind außerhalb der trutzigen Mauern.  
  
"Es ist soweit. Der Abschied von diesen Gestaden steht meinem Volk bevor. Alles, was uns für Äonen am Leben erhielt und das wir ehrten, lassen wir zurück. Dennoch geben wir nichts auf, sondern legen unsere wertvollsten Schätze in neue Hände." Sein Blick kreuzte sich kurz mit dem Aragorns. Dieser verstand diesen Satz als endgültige Absolution für seine Verbindung mit Arwen. Es mochte einem außenstehenden Betrachter vielleicht als seltsam erscheinen, doch bis zu diesem Moment hatte er nicht gewusst, wie Elrond darüber empfand, dass ihm seine einzige Tochter genommen wurde. Aragorn Spannung nahm etwas ab. Er ließ sich in seinem Thron ein wenig zurückfallen und fühlte, wie sich Arwens weiße Hand in die seine stahl, als ihr Vater weitersprach: "Oftmals offenbarten sich den Elben Mächte, die den Sterblichen nicht zur Verfügung stehen. Wir machten uns zu ihrem Sprachrohr, um dem ganzen Land Frieden und Wohlstand zu bringen. Diese Aufgabe müssen wir - muss ich - nun abgeben, um unserer Bestimmung folgen zu können. Eine lange Zeit schon fürchtete ich, dass wir damit ein Teil aus dem Herzen Mittelerdes reißen und eine blutende Wunde hinterlassen würden." Elrond blickte ernst in die Runde, fixierte die Anwesenden, die ihm ihrerseits voller Anspannung entgegenblickten. Dann seufzte er leise und wandte sich zu Alann, die wie auf eine geheime Verabredung hin einen Schritt vortrat. "Doch meine Angst wurde besänftigt. - Stellt Euch vor, mein Kind."  
  
Alann verneigte sich anmutig vor den Anwesenden. Aragorn beobachtet, wie sich Gandalfs Augen weiteten, als er sie betrachtete und dann ein Leuchten in die Augen des Zauberers einzog, das sich den ganzen Abend nicht mehr löschen lassen würde. Was wusste Gandalf?  
  
"Mein Name lautet Aerlinn Iavais, doch bei den Menschen kennt man mich unter dem Namen Alann. Als Halbelbin war ich unter den Waldelben, von denen ich stamme, nicht sehr angesehen und deshalb suchte ich meinen Platz in der Welt der Menschen. Zwei Jahre, bevor die Gemeinschaft des Ringes aufbrach, hatte ich einen verhängnisvollen Unfall." Ihre Augen suchten in der Halle nach einem bestimmten Punkt, doch Legolas Blick, den sie hatte auffangen wollen, war abgewandt. Sie schien daraufhin ein Stück in sich zusammenzufallen, doch dann sprach sie in selbstbewusstem Ton weiter. "Ich möchte Ihnen die Einzelheiten ersparten. Ein magischer Gegenstand rettete mein Leben und seine Kräfte gingen in mich über, als er endgültig zerstört wurde. Seitdem ist es mir möglich, Dinge vorherzusehen, die geschehen werden. Lord Elrond, der diese Gabe ebenfalls besitzt und schon seit langer Zeit schult, nahm mich mit großer Freundlichkeit auf und wurde mein Lehrmeister. Ihm verdanke ich es, dass ich mir über meine Fähigkeiten nun im Klaren bin."  
  
"Sie ist mir ebenbürtig", warf Elrond ein und löste ein erstauntes Gemurmel aus. "Und deshalb, und weil sie es ablehnte, mit zu den Grauen Anfurten zu ziehen, übergebe ich Ihr meine gesammelten Schriften. Als meine Nachfolgerin wird sie die Geschicke Mittelerdes in die Hände nehmen. Sie ist ein Kind der neuen Zeit und ich setzte mein ganzes Vertrauen in sie."  
  
Eine Woge der Sprachlosigkeit breitete sich unter den Zeugen dieser Eröffnung aus. Die Elben begann, aufgeregt miteinander zu flüstern. Keiner schien es so recht glauben zu können, dass Elrond einer sterblichen, und noch dazu sehr jungen Frau eine derartige Verantwortung zu überlassen. Die Hobbits warfen sich verwirrte Blicke zu. Sie kannten Elronds Macht, da sie selbst eine längere Zeit in Bruchtal verbracht hatten und konnten sich wahrscheinlich schlecht vorstellen, wie überhaupt irgendein lebendes Wesen des Platz des Elbenherrschers einnehmen konnte. Gimli grummelte irgendetwas in seinen Bart, das sich verdächtig nach " - schon wieder eine Elbenzauberin-" anhörte. Nur Gandalf und Legolas schwiegen, der eine offenkundig zufrieden, der andere eigensinnig.  
  
Alann sah unbehaglich drein, doch Galadriel berührte ihre Hand für einen flüchtigen Moment und das ließ neuen Mut in sie hineinfließen. Sie hob stolz das Kinn und sprach:  
  
"Mir ist durchaus bewusst, welche Aufgabe mich erwartet. Manche mögen nun denken, ich sei zu unerfahren oder zu leichtfertig - zu menschlich -, um sie zu übernehmen. Doch ich weiß eines: In dem Moment, in dem ich damals begriff, dass ich sterben würde, da flehte ich in Gedanken darum, gerettet zu werden, um jeden Preis. Und es geschah so. Es wäre sehr vermessen, wenn ich nun dieses Wunder verleugnen und mich von meiner Gabe abwenden würde. Ich bekam sie als Unterpfand für meine Rettung. Den Rest meines mir auf diese Weise geschenkten Lebens werde ich nun dem Dienst an den Schriften und ihrer Deutung widmen. Ich werde in Einsamkeit verweilen und nichts sonst meine Aufmerksamkeit schenken."  
  
Aragorn stieß seinen lange angehaltenen Atem aus und barg für einen Moment das Gesicht in den Händen. Nun war es heraus. Plötzlich verstand er, was sie trieb, was sie dazu brachte, Legolas zurückzuweisen.  
  
Jedes ihrer Worte war klar verständlich, doch noch viel mehr hatte ihr Gesicht gesprochen, von der Qual ihrer Entscheidung, der sie letztendlich ihr Selbst unterjochte. Sie hatte sich für das entschieden, für das sie bestimmt worden war - und nicht für das, was sie hätte sein können. Der Gedanken war Aragorn so vertraut wie das Geräusch seines eigenen Atems. Er hatte sich ebenso entschieden wie sie, doch ob sie so glücklich damit werden würde wie er, konnte er nicht versprechen.  
  
Die Elben schienen überzeugt von Alanns Rede, denn einige erwiesen ihre Referenz und drängten sich um sie, um das Gespräch zu suchen. Der offizielle Teil schien beendet. Eine Tür klappte. Aragorn seufzte, als er in die Richtung des Geräusches blickte und den offenen Ausgang zum Hof erblickte. Legolas war gegangen.  
  
"Ich beneide sie nicht um ihre Aufgabe", sagte Arwen nachdenklich und folgte seinem Blick. "Sich zwischen Bestimmung und Wünschen zu entscheiden hat noch nie jemanden glücklich gemacht. Ich bin froh, dass ich die Gabe nicht von meinem Vater ererbt habe. Sonst wäre mir etwas Ähnliches widerfahren wie Alann."  
  
Aragorn lächelte ihr liebevoll zu und ihm stockte fast der Atem bei der Vorstellung, die ihre Worte in ihm erzeugten.  
  
"Es ist ein ebenso wunderbar für uns wie furchtbar für sie", erklärte er nachdenklich und blickte zu Alann herüber. Die Art, wie sie tapfer auf alle Fragen der sie Umgebenden antwortete und doch so wirkte, als wollte sie ebenso fliehen wie Legolas, rührte ihn. Entschlossen erhob er sich und drängte sich zu ihr durch die Versammlung. Er hatte noch etwas zu klären.  
  
***  
  
"Ich bin nicht sicher, ob dies eine gute Idee ist, König Elessar!" Alann lief neben Aragorn, aber auch nur, weil er eine Hand in ihre Rücken gelegt hatte und sie unnachgiebig vor sich her schob. Ganz konform mit seinem Gefühl braute sich um sie herum ein Unwetter zusammen und noch waren die Böen trocken, die sie umwehten. Sie folgten Legolas, der über den Balkon des Versammlungssaales verschwunden war und Aragorn würde nicht eher ruhen, bis er den Elben und Alann gezwungen hatte, miteinander zu reden. Zwar war Alanns Entscheidung vernünftig und das Beste für alle anderen. Doch nicht für sie selbst. Sie war stets eine Person gewesen, die ihrem Herzen folgte. Das konnte sich nicht geändert haben, auch wenn sie sich so sehr gewandelt hatte. "Streicher!", fauchte Alann und machte sich mit einem Ruck los. Die steife Elbenmaske zerbröselte zu Staub und ließ eine verärgerte junge Frau zurück. "Ich bin kein Kind mehr. Ich kann allein gehen. Und ich werde keinen Schritt mehr tun."  
  
Störrisch verschränkte sie die Arme und schien ihre Ankündigung tatsächlich wahr machen zu wollen. Aragorn verdrehte die Augen zum wolkenumflorten Himmel.  
  
"Kaum bin ich König, da muss ich mich nicht etwa mit Hungersnöten und Agrarreformen beschäftigen, sondern mit zwei Elben, die denselben Holzkopf haben. Warum wurde ich so vom Schicksal gestraft?"  
  
"Ihr wurdet gestraft?" Alann ging auf seine Provokation ein, ihre Nerven schienen blank zu liegen. Wie ein quengeliges, übermüdetes Kind stampfte sie mit dem Fuß auf. "Macht Euch nicht lächerlich! Ihr wolltet dies alles, einen Palast, eine hübsche Königin und eine Stall voll Kinder! Und was bekomme ich? Ich lasse mich von meinen sinnlosen Schuldgefühlen einem hochnäsigen Prinzen gegenüber dazu treiben, Euch auf Eurer Reise zu begleiten und ende als seelisches Wrack!" Sie schwieg verdutzt und starrte ihn an, als habe er diese tiefsten Gefühle aus ihr herausbrechen lassen. Danach sammelte sie sich einen kleinen Moment, sprach schließlich langsam und bedächtig. "Ich habe jede Nacht seit jenen Tagen in Bruchtal überlegt. Es hat mich fast verrückt gemacht, festzustellen, dass ich meinen eigenen Gefühlen trotzen muss, um -. Um das zu tun, was mir mein Gewissen und mein Anstandsgefühl sagen."  
  
"Du hast den Anstand bisher auch immer recht gut ausgegrenzt. Warum nicht hier?"  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn verkniff sich einen deftigen Fluch und löste seine Hand vom Schwertgriff, als der Elb unversehens aus einem Gebüsch auftauchte und wie ein von der Nacht geschaffener Rachegeist von ihnen aufragte. "Verdammt, könntest Du mit diesen dramatischen Auftritten aufhören? Dies ist kein Abenteuerroman!" Dann erinnerte er sich, worum es eigentlich ging und hob abwehrend die Hände. "In Ordnung, da Du nun hier bist, ist mein Teil des Abends beendet."  
  
Und so schnell er konnte, zog er sich zurück. Den verdutzten Ausdruck zweier Gesichter bekam er gerade noch mit, als er um eine Ecke bog und sich dort erst einmal gegen die Mauer lehnte. Indiskretion hasste er normalerweise, doch es war nicht auszuschließen, dass sich die beiden Streithähne wieder in endlosen Debatten verfingen. Er lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke und stellte fest, dass er alles überschauen, aber nicht selbst gesehen werden konnte.  
  
Legolas und Alann standen sich gegenüber wie zwei, die sich nichts mehr zu sagen hatten. Sie starrte angestrengt auf seine Mantelspange und er ihren Scheitel.  
  
"Ich wollte schon früher mit Dir reden", sagte Alann irgendwann und wischte sich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, die der Wind hineingetragen hatte. Sie sprach so leise, das Aragorn sie kaum verstehen konnte, aber das war auch gut so. Von Sekunde zu Sekunde fühlte er sich schuldiger, überhaupt in seinem Versteck auszuharren. Doch er musste auch wissen, dass Alann sich nicht unglücklich machte, obwohl ihn der Verdacht befiel, dass es zu spät sein könnte.  
  
"Ich hatte Dein Schweigen als Antwort akzeptiert, und dies hier bedeutet wohl dasselbe. Aber es macht alles nur schwieriger." Legolas klang absolut gefasst.  
  
Alann lachte leise und bedrückt.  
  
"Ich wollte mich zumindest erklären, aber ich finde keine Worte, die mehr sagen könnten, als ich es bereits in diesem Saal getan habe. Hier kann ich nicht auf meine Ehre verzichten, denn ich habe so etwas wie einen Pakt mit dem Tod geschlossen, aus dem ich nicht entkommen kann. Und ich habe einen Pakt, aus dem ich nicht fliehen will, mit den Menschen, die diese Welt von nun an regieren werden."  
  
Legolas antwortete nicht mehr, doch die Sanftheit, mit der er Alann an sich zog, so als wisse er, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde, sprach Bände.  
  
Aragorn zog den Kopf zurück. Er hatte genug gesehen. Der Schmerz, der aus jeder Geste, jedem Satz der Liebenden sprach, traf ihn zutiefst, da ihn mit beiden eine aufrichtige Freundschaft verband. Wieder einmal haderte er mit den wirren Fäden des Schicksals, denn er sorgte sich viel mehr um seine Freunde als um sich selbst. Wie ungerecht das Leben sein konnte, wie erschreckend leicht ihn doch einem solchen Ereignis dazu bringen konnte, die Freude über den Sieg des Guten zu vergessen und zu zürnen!  
  
Er wandte sich zum Gehen und fand sich Auge in Auge mit Gandalf wieder. Dies war nicht sein aufmerksamster Abend, stellte Aragorn fest, als er zurückprallte. Die Augen des Magiers funkelten im selben geheimen Feuer, das sich bereit in der Halle in ihnen entzündet hatte. In seinem weißen Gewand, das in einem seltsamen Licht leuchtete, schien der alte Mann sämtliche grimmige Unbill des Wetters verdrängen zu wollen, als er Aragorn mit einem Lächeln und einer Geste anbot, mit ihm zu gehen. Dieser fügte sich ohne Zögern.  
  
Sie schritten eine Weile still nebeneinander, lauschten dem Donnergrollen und verfolgten den Lauf der ersten Blitze über den fernen Gebirgskämmen. Dann sprach Gandalf und es war, als hörte Aragorn die Erde selbst reden, als habe der Weise nie etwas Wahreres gesagt. In dieser Nacht, vor seiner letzten Reise auf den schaumigen Wellen der Anfurten, ließ Gandalf noch einmal die Macht und das Wissen sprechen, die ihm verliehen worden waren. Er mochte müde sein und bereit, Mittelerde zu verlassen, doch er liebte sie. Ergriffen und getröstet hörte Aragorn zu und die Worte formten erst langsam einen klaren Sinn in seinem Kopf, so wie zähflüssiger Honig.  
  
"Jede Geschichte hat einmal ein Ende. Und dieses ist gleichzeitig der Anfang für etwas Neues. Dass ich gehe, bedeutet nur, dass nach mir diejenigen folgen, die es noch besser zu verstehen wissen, dem Guten zu dienen. Was heute Gram und Zweifel ist, wird morgen Gewissheit sein. Hab keine Angst um die Schmerzen, die Du oder deine Freuden heute empfinden. Sie werden gelindert werden, wenn Ihr alle nur den Glauben daran nicht verliert, dass Ihr neue Regeln schaffen könnt, bessere Regeln, die die der alten Generation übertreffen. Was Euch heute Euer Gewissen befiehlt, dass ist nach Ende dieser Nacht fortgeweht vom scharfen Wind aus der Steppe. Es gibt keine alte Magie mehr, keine Elben, keine tatterigen Zauberer, die Euch etwas befehlen. Solange Eure Herzen im selben Takt schlagen und durch Ehrlichkeit und Intuition nicht aus dem Takt geraten, dann könnt Ihr tun, was Ihr wollt. Es ist jetzt Eure Erde. Gestaltet sie mutig und frei. Verantworten müsst Ihr Euch nur vor Euch selbst."  
  
Dann verschwand Gandalf in der Dunkelheit, wie ein weißer Stern, der als Komet für einen Moment über den Nachthimmel zog und dann verlosch. Aragorn blickte ihm nach. Er lächelte. Denn er hatte verstanden. Und die anderen würden es ihm gleich tun."  
  
  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
  
  
Dies war das Ende! Zu verworren? Ich hoffe es nicht und ebenso, dass diese Geschichte Euch gefallen hat. Wir sehen (lesen) uns wieder, keine Frage. Bis dahin!  
  
Es grüßt Euch  
  
Eure Demetra 


End file.
